


Coup de Foudre à la Côte Orageuse

by Lawy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Jokes, Default Hawke (Dragon Age), Fluff, Hawke is thirsty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protect Hawke at all cost, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: Garrett Hawke aime bien s'entourer des personnes les plus improbables.Garrett Hawke aime aussi beaucoup trop se frotter aux ennuis, ce que désapprouvent ses amis qui essaient de le préserver de lui-même. Surtout lorsqu'il croise la route de Fenris, esclave en fuite d'un mage tévintide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperRaspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Avant de commencer, un peu de blabla. Je viens très TRES tard dans ce fandom qui est relativement mort. Surtout côté français.
> 
> Mais voilà, Dragon Age a été mon roc. Mon univers pour m'évader en 2017 et j'ai un amour tout spécial pour Fenris et Garrett Hawke. Mes petits préférés. Ils m'ont aidés à tenir face aux épreuves de la vie.
> 
> Cette fiction est issue d'un RP avec ma BFF, je l'ai remanié pendant un an pour le seul plaisir de Raspberry, mi Amor, et cette fic n'est autre que son cadeau d'anniversaire !
> 
> Un long cadeau, qui nous a pris beaucoup de temps et d'investissement (et qui va encore en prendre pas mal !)
> 
> Voilà, presque un an après les premiers mots, je te dédicace cette aventure mi Amor, et je la publie, le jour J !
> 
> Cette fic va suivre la trame du jeu mais ce n'est qu'un filet de sécurité car les personnages se rencontre de manière différente. Elle est centrée sur Fenris et Garrett, mais les autres membres de la fine équipe auront aussi leur importance. Ils sont tous merveilleux comment les mettre de côté.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu mon pavé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à me dire ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

-Ah ! Ce trou à rat m'avait manqué ! déclara Garrett Hawke avec un large sourire.

Il posa sa chope de bière. Ses compagnons affichaient tous la même mine blasée avant d'en rire. Varric, à sa droite, lui adressa un regard consterné. Malgré le temps frais, l'éternelle chemise rouge du nain était ouverte à mi-poitrine pour montrer à quel point sa pilosité était merveilleusement sexy, ses cheveux blond vénitien attachés en une demie queue de cheval haute et un sourire espiègle qui flirtait sur ses lèvres. La bonne humeur de Hawke était toujours contagieuse. Varric but une autre gorgée de sa chopine pour oublier le temps somptueux de la Côte Orageuse. Celle-ci portait bien son nom, avec justement un coup de tonnerre pour leur rappeler pourquoi ils étaient entassés entre les quatre murs de planches de cette taverne. Heureusement qu'ils avaient croisé ce village de pêcheur avant que le gros de la tempête ne leur tombe sur le nez, même si c'était tout relatif.

Il avait fallu qu'Isabela les traîne ici, sur le tas de boue humide qui constituait la majeure partie du pays : Férelden.

Cela faisait un an que Hawke avait débarqué à Kirkwall et qu'il n'était jamais revenu sur sa terre natale. Alors qu'il n'y avait qu'à traverser la mer pour se retrouver en Férelden, précisément dans cette région.

Tous autour de cette table savaient que la famille Hawke avait fui le cinquième Enclin depuis Lothering pour arriver à Kirkwall en espérant se reconstruire, poursuivre sa vie bien qu'il soit un apostat. Un mage exerçant hors du cercle était généralement considéré comme dangereux. Ce qui avait obligé Garrett ainsi que Bethany à toujours cacher leur talent. Mais la masse de réfugiés féreldiens s'amassant dans la cité-état avait suffisamment donné de travail aux Templiers pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiété de finir dans le donjon du Cercle. Et puis, Hawke avait perdu trop de membres de sa famille pour se cacher et s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Son père était mort durant l'Enclin et sa sœur Bethany au cours de leur fuite, laissant Carver – son cadet et le frère jumeau de Bethany – plus renfermé que jamais. Blessée, sa mère avait dû faire face à la trahison de Gamlen, son propre frère, qui avait perdu les titres ainsi que la maison Amell pour une dette de jeu. C'était pour eux, pour retrouver leur dignité, qu'il se battait bec et ongles. Hawke avait accepté de travailler pour des mercenaires afin de payer l'entrée dans Kirkwall. À présent, Garrett effaçait sa dette au fur et à mesure de ses missions mais aussi pour redorer le blason de sa famille et récupérer leur demeure dans la Hauteville. Pour ne plus être obligé de vivre dans le taudis de Gamlen dans la Basseville.

Garrett Hawke était une force de la nature, mentalement et physiquement parlant. Pour un mage, il était taillé tel un soldat avec des bras massifs, de larges épaules, un torse puissant, ce qui l'aidait énormément – en tant que charmeur né. Un sourire communicatif était toujours collé à ses lèvres, les cheveux bruns courts en bataille, une barbe mi-longue bien taillée et des yeux fauves brillant d'espièglerie. Une marque rouge barrait l'arrête de son nez, suscitant parfois des questions curieuses. Hawke adorait extrapoler dessus : il racontait que c'était le sang d'un dragon qui avait marqué sa peau à vie et que le dit dragon était mort de sa main. À toutes ses qualités s'ajoutaient le sarcasme et les blagues de mauvais goût.

-On est encore loin ? s'enquit Anders.

Contrairement au nain, le mage assis à la gauche de Hawke était couvert jusqu'au cou avec un manteau à col montant, la fourrure de ses épaulettes encore mouillée. Il avait même détaché ses cheveux blonds pour les faire sécher, sans grand succès puisque des mèches venaient coller à son visage pourvu d'une barbe de quelques jours. Ses prunelles mordorées revenaient très souvent sur Garrett, leur leader. Anders avait volontairement fuit Férelden et le cercle contrairement à Hawke.

En face d'Anders, Isabela laissa échapper un soupir dramatique avant de répondre :

-Non, mon contact est plus au sud, dans le village suivant.

La pirate rivainienne joua distraitement du doigt sur la hanse de sa chope – elle encaissait encore mal la perte de son bateau lors de cette maudite tempête qui l'avait forcée à se rabattre sur Kirkwall et renouer avec ses talents de voleuse. Sa lourde chevelure brune était retenue par un bandana bleu, des mèches glissant sur une épaule dénudée, sa poitrine généreuse enserrée par un corsage blanc qui contrastait avec sa peau tannée. Ses doigts crochetèrent sa boisson pour la porter à ses lèvres pulpeuses, le mouvement faisant cliqueter son épais collier d'or autour de son cou qui dégringolait vers son décolleté comme un appel à la luxure.

-Vu la distance entre chaque bourgade…, grommela Anders.

-C'est l'histoire d'un jour de plus et après, tu pourras retourner à ta sombre clinique, répondit Isabela.

Elle détestait qu'on ne paie pas ses dettes, surtout quand c'était elle la débitrice. Mais elle avait besoin de renfort au cas où le bonhomme décide de la payer autrement qu'en or.

Anders lui adressa un regard agacé à son jeu de mot, entre sa clinique et le fait qu'elle soit située dans Sombrerue.

-Et après ce charmant interlude, nous pourrons reprendre notre collecte de fonds pour l'expédition des Tréfonds, glissa Varric en accrochant le regard de Hawke.

-On ne pouvait pas faire payer Isabela, argumenta Garrett.

-Non c'est sûr, la rivainienne aurait attendu que j'aie le dos tourné pour prendre ta bourse, répliqua Varric avec un rictus.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, soupira Hawke en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Et tu entendras parler de cette unique fois jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, railla Isabela avec pouffement.

Anders eut un léger rire et son air boudeur disparut.

-On attend au chaud que l'orage passe et on repart, fanfaronna Garrett.

-Hawke, on est sur la Côte Orageuse, fit Isabela en détachant les syllabes de la région citée.

Garrett voulut répliquer mais la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant rentrer l'humidité, le froid ainsi que quatre hommes encapuchonnés. Par réflexe, le mage ainsi que ses amis tournèrent la tête vers eux. La pluie avait assombri leurs manteaux verts. Quelques pièces d'armures ornaient leur accoutrement mais il ne s'agissait pas de Templiers. C'étaient des esclavagistes tévintides.

-Il manquait plus que ça, ironisa Varric. Une journée catastrophique n'est jamais vraiment complète sans une rencontre avec des tévintides.

Ils plongèrent tous le nez dans leurs boissons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? souffla Anders.

-Profiter du beau temps, blagua Hawke.

Mais les quatre amis avaient tous un œil sur le cortège qui passait de table en table pour demander s'il n'avait pas vu un esclave aux cheveux blancs, un esclave qui s'était enfui avec le « trésor de son maître ». Les tévintides vinrent évidemment leur poser la question et Isabela ne résista pas :

-Avec le trésor de son maître ? Ooooh le vilain !

-Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris le principe de l'esclavagisme et croyait partir avec sa solde ? avança Varric.

Mais les hommes ne goûtèrent pas la plaisanterie, se désintéressant rapidement du groupe de rigolos pour aller questionner les autres badauds. Hawke continua de leur servir un grand sourire qui disparut dès que les esclavagistes passèrent la porte. Les quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards pour jauger les intentions des uns et des autres.

-J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, lança Garrett en se levant.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de courir au-devant des ennuis quand tu en vois, répliqua Anders avec une tendresse amusée dans la voix.

Hawke lui adressa un rictus avec un clin d'œil.

-Je suis toujours partante pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des esclavagistes, chatonna Isabela.

-Et moi pour ressortir sous la nuit pluvieuse, grommela Varric. La bière était dégueulasse, mais tout de même…

Ils sortirent de l'auberge. La pluie avait faibli, n'étant plus qu'une petite bruine mais chacun avait rabattu sa capuche, leurs vêtements à peine secs. Hawke fit le premier pas dans la boue et rapidement, il fut suivi par Anders, Varric et Isabela. Leur attention était focalisée sur les tévintides qui repartaient sur la route, avec leur butin. Les quatre hommes entrés dans la taverne avaient rejoint leurs compagnons, formant alors un groupe d'une douzaine d'hommes. Ils houspillèrent les esclaves pour les faire lever et leurs ordonnèrent d'avancer avec quelques coups.

Personne ne prêta attention à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui sortit peu de temps après le cortège des voyageurs. Drapée de noir, plantée devant l'entrée, la personne fixa son regard sur les esclavagistes puis sur les étrangers.

La raison qui poussait ces inconnus à suivre les tévintides lui échappait. Bien qu'il soit tenté de les laisser gérer les esclavagistes, il ne pouvait pas. C'était lui que ces hommes cherchaient. Sans aucun doute des chiens de chasse de son maître. Et il était incapable de ne pas venir à l'aide de ses elfes. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups : libérer des esclaves et éviter que ces tévintides ne donnent sa localisation à Danarius, bien que sa route était tracée par les cadavres qui s'y accumulaient. Après un temps d'observation, et d'hésitation, il se mit à suivre les quatre compagnons qui prenaient en filature les esclavagistes, à distance raisonnable.

Hawke ne désirait pas ouvrir le combat dans le village, surtout qu'il s'était laissé dire qu'il avait la main lourde sur les sorts de feu. Et même si les maisons de bois étaient gorgées d'eau, les villages ne pleuvaient pas dans la région, raison de plus pour être raisonnable. Ils suivirent donc le convoi qui partait pour les collines tout en établissant une stratégie. Ils allaient devoir frapper vite et fort car ni Carver ni Aveline ne les accompagnait. Donc pas de guerrier pour retenir leurs adversaires. Mais l'effet de surprise devrait pallier à ce problème.

Isabela se fondit dans l'ombre, s'avançant dans les buissons qui bordaient la route. Elle doubla les tévintides sans être vue. Garrett ouvrit les hostilités. Il tendit sa main libre devant lui, l'autre décrochant son bâton de mage maintenu dans son dos. Ses doigts se recourbèrent comme s'il cherchait à attraper sa proie tandis qu'il incantait à voix basse. Dès que l'Étreinte de l'Hiver enveloppa le chef du groupe d'une gangue de glace, les autres se lancèrent dans la bataille. Varric avait Bianca en main – sa merveilleuse arbalète – et logea un carreau dans la gorge du dernier soldat qui fermait la marche, derrière les esclaves ; un autre voulut crier mais une dague lui coupa le souffle en venant se nicher entre ses deux omoplates ; Anders invoqua une barrière magique pour les protéger, lui, Hawke et Varric, des représailles des tévintides.

Car à Tévinter, les mages étaient légions et fiers de l'être, c'est donc sans surprise qu'un sort de feu s'écrasa sur le voile verdâtre de protection. Isabela disparut dans l'ombre lorsqu'un sort électrique la frôla, sa retraite couverte par Varric qui avait fait pleuvoir la colère de Bianca sur ses assaillants. Hawke avait pris pour cible une des mages adverses, ne cessant de lui envoyer dans les dents des sorts de feu et de glace, faisant tournoyer son bâton avec une dextérité digne d'un guerrier. Le combat faisait rage et les esclaves s'étaient réfugiés contre des buissons sous la supervision de deux gardes.

Au milieu de la bataille, une silhouette vêtue de noire et d'apparence frêle, finit par sortir du couvert des arbres, brandissant une gigantesque épée à deux mains. Une étrange lueur lunaire semblait émaner de sa personne et les tévintides hurlèrent des ordres afin de capturer l'intrus. L'esclave en fuite apparemment.

Le regard de Hawke ne put se défaire du mystérieux guerrier qui porta une main vers l'attache de sa cape pour s'en défaire, celle-ci glissant au sol. C'était un elfe, comme beaucoup d'esclaves à Tévinter, dont le corps souple et fin était enserré dans une armure noire comme de l'encre, faite de cuir et d'un plastron de métal avec des plumes sur les épaules. Sa peau sombre était parcourue d'entrelacs qui lui conféraient une lueur opalescente, irréelle. À peine sa cape toucha-t-elle le sol que le guerrier elfe fonça sur les deux gardes venus à sa rencontre, les pourfendant d'un efficace coup d'épée. Leurs tripes se déversèrent sur le sol.

-Hawke ! Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ! appela Varric.

Le mage se rendit alors compte qu'il en avait oublié de jeter son sort, subjugué par le nouvel arrivant. Il tressaillit avant de se lancer plus férocement dans la bataille. Il sortit du couvert de la barrière d'Anders et frappa le premier venu avec la lame qui festonnait son bâton de mage avant que celui-ci ne tournoie avec une agilité diabolique, jetant des sorts ou tranchant la chair. Rare étaient les mages à se lancer dans la bataille mais Hawke n'était pas de ceux qui restent en dernière ligne. Son regard ne cessait de revenir vers le guerrier dont la fureur semblait animer les arabesques lunaires de sa peau. Son épée presque aussi grande que lui était maniée avec une dextérité redoutable, ne laissant aucune chance à ses ennemis de s'en sortir vivants. L'elfe était féroce, implacable. Garrett le regarda attraper la gorge d'un soldat avec son gantelet griffu comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille d'herbe. L'étrange magie qui faisait briller sa peau lui permit de pénétrer dans le corps même de son adversaire afin de lui broyer les cervicales dans un craquement sinistre. Puis il relâcha le cadavre qui s'effondra au sol, à ses pieds, qu'il avait nus. Hawke avait bêtement suivi la chute du cadavre pour laisser son regard parcourir de haut en bas le corps de l'elfe. Il ne se secoua que lorsqu'il sentit Isabela le frôler – ou lui donner un coup de hanche pour le bousculer – tandis qu'elle plaquait au sol un garde afin de lui trancher la gorge avec ses deux lames. Hawke décocha un sort de feu tandis que le mystérieux guerrier reprenait sa chorégraphie mortelle, gracieux tout en embrochant son ennemi suivant.

Ils vinrent rapidement à bout des esclavagistes et le dernier à tomber dans la boue fut de la main même de l'esclave en fuite, couvert du sang de ses victimes. Quelque peu essoufflé mais souriant à pleines dents, Hawke fixa l'inconnu. La lueur s'estompa pour montrer une peau brune parcourue de lignes blanches prenant naissance sur son menton, descendant dans son cou, continuant sur ses bras partiellement dénudés. Le mage baissa le regard jusqu'à ses pieds nus, qui étaient aussi décorés de ces étranges tatouages. L'attention de Garrett revint sur son visage. Il plongea dans le regard vert de l'elfe, dont l'intensité rappelait une forêt de montagne tandis que ses cheveux à la blancheur irréelle collaient à son fin visage. Cet elfe était superbe.

Gardant ses distances, le mystérieux guerrier baissa son épée, ses yeux allant sur les différents membres du groupe avant de revenir sur les deux mages. Son visage demeurait impassible mais ses prunelles olive étaient remplies de méfiance et de colère. Le combat était fini mais la tension de ses muscles ne semblait pas se relâcher.

-Quelles que soient vos motivations, je vous remercie d'avoir été une efficace diversion, fit-il de sa voix de basse.

Tous glissèrent un regard vers leur leader qui demeurait muet. Le regard de Hawke était aimanté à l'inconnu. Un long frisson était descendu jusqu'au creux de ses reins à cette voix basse et grave qui lui plaisait autant que la fascinante férocité de l'elfe au combat. Un brin blasé, Varric prit les devants tandis que le guerrier s'éloignait vers les esclaves afin de les libérer.

-Mais de rien, on adore être des cibles vivantes en plus de jouer les empêcheurs d'esclavager en rond.

-Alors tu es l'esclave qu'ils cherchaient... je peux comprendre pourquoi, ronronna Isabela en détaillant l'étranger.

Hawke sembla se réveiller à cet instant, lançant un regard trahi à la voleuse qui pouffa. Garrett s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Alors, tu... tu es un esclave en fuite ?

Varric croisa les bras et glissa à Isabela, sans chercher à être discret :

-Délicat.

-Très délicat, approuva-t-elle.

L'elfe dit aux esclaves de partir, qu'ils étaient libres mais ceux-ci marquèrent un temps d'hésitation, incertains de leur sort, avant de filer sans demander leur reste. L'esclave en fuite aurait pu ignorer la question mais il se retourna pour faire face aux étrangers. Son regard vint transpercer l'importun qui avait stupidement fait écho à son amie, un sourcil à peine froncé en signe d'agacement.

-Vous avez un talent inné pour la déduction, railla-t-il.

Mais le sarcasme ne semblait pas atteindre Hawke, qui était déjà perdu. Ce dernier renifla avec amusement avant d'offrir un plus large sourire à son interlocuteur. Juste à ses côtés Anders affichait une mine renfrognée tandis que les deux autres semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

-Vous ressemblez plus à des mercenaires qu'à de bons samaritains, argumenta l'elfe.

-On n'est pas vraiment des mercenaires, s'empressa de répondre Garrett.

Il fit tournoyer son bâton pour l'accrocher à son support dans son dos, croisant alors les bras, bombant le torse avec assurance.

-Mais ça nous arrive de filer des coups de main, rémunérés ou pas.

-On adore se défouler sur les esclavagistes par exemple. Il n'y a rien qui offre le plus de satisfaction que le travail bien fait, chatonna Isabela.

-Sauf que tu ne sais pas ce que signifie le mot "travail", commenta Anders sans lâcher Hawke et le nouveau venu du regard.

Cette dernière posa sa main entre ses seins en prenant un air outré. Garrett les ignora, son attention aimantée sur le guerrier.

-Pourquoi, tu as un job à nous proposer ? demanda Hawke.

L'elfe les observa avec une froide indifférence, nullement réceptif aux grands sourires du chef de la bande. Mais ses prunelles vertes allèrent sur l'autre mage avant de revenir sur le leader, comme pour anticiper le moindre geste suspicieux. La question reçut une réponse lapidaire, aussi tranchante que la lame de son épée :

-Non.

-Ah... lâcha Garrett dont le sourire se fana et le torse se dégonfla sensiblement. Et tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Hm, Hawke ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas venus ici pour faire du tourisme, intervint Varric en alourdissant son regard sur lui.

-Quelle que soit la beauté des paysages et la passion qu'ils suscitent, poursuivit Isabela sur le ton chantant de la taquinerie.

Anders se contenta de croiser les bras avec désapprobation, un regard peu amical sur le guerrier. L'esclave en fuite soupira d'agacement, son regard froid se plantant dans celui du dénommé Hawke.

-Non. Et encore moins de la part d'un mage.

La réponse cloua Garrett sur place, le laissant sans aucune répartie et le Créateur sait qu'il en manquait rarement. Il avait l'habitude de se heurter à l'animosité envers les mages, envers les apostats, à l'incompréhension de la magie et les peurs qu'elle suscitait mais la haine de l'elfe le laissait interdit. Les prunelles vertes le fusillaient comme si Anders et lui n'avaient pas le droit d'exister.

-Profitez bien de votre séjour à Férelden, adressa le guerrier à Varric et Isabela.

Il avait volontairement snobé les deux mages, tourna les talons et repartit vers sa cape trempée au sol. L'elfe accrocha son épée dans son dos, récupéra sa cape, la secoua d'un geste sec avant de la remettre sur ses épaules. Isabela salua l'elfe d'un geste de la main tandis que Varric soupirait lourdement et vint tapoter le dos d'Anders.

-Allez, Blondie, Hawke. Ne restons pas là.

Anders fut le premier à se détourner de cet interlude désagréable, remerciant Varric d'un rictus. Toujours sans voix, Garrett suivit la silhouette de l'elfe qui s'éloignait sans autre forme de procès puis il se détourna à contre-cœur lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

Les quatre amis retournèrent vers le village afin d'y passer la nuit, un choix plus sage bien que leur leader semblait avoir l'esprit temporairement ailleurs. Mais avec une chope de bière et des cartes, l'ambiance se réchauffa et Hawke retrouva son sourire ainsi que sa grande gueule habituelle. En revanche, il perdit quelques vêtements : Isabela et Varric étaient des adversaires redoutables à la grâce perfide.

. : : : .

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il parcourait Thédas mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire aux ambiances des tavernes. C'était bruyant, il y avait de fortes odeurs, pas toujours agréables, et souvent la boisson était de piètre qualité. Mais c'était l'endroit idéal pour se faire discret. Fenris était à une table isolée dans une auberge de la Basseville, nommée le Pendu. Il avait pris la direction de la cité-état de Kirkwall, pour se mêler à la masse des réfugiés de Férelden afin que ses poursuivants perdent sa trace. Danarius ne cesserait pas de le chercher mais au moins, il pouvait gagner du temps. Ce qui lui permettait d'effectuer des petits boulots de mercenaire, d'accumuler de l'argent pour continuer à fuir. Jusqu'où, il ne savait pas encore. Mais au moins, il pouvait s'offrir un toit et un repas, car à Kirkwall, dormir à la belle étoile était proscrit. Les rues étaient de vrais coupe-gorges la nuit.

Fenris but une gorgée de son verre de vin rouge, son regard traînant sur les tables à la recherche de personnes qui pourraient le traquer mais il n'y avait que des habitués ou des voyageurs fatigués qui trinquaient, mangeaient ou discutaient bruyamment. Certains jouaient aux cartes ou menaçaient de se bagarrer. Et même si cela l'agaçait profondément d'être dans la grande salle, le brouhaha avait quelque chose de rassurant. Car sa solitude l'enfermait dans un cercle de haine dont il avait conscience mais il était incapable de pardonner ce qu'on lui avait fait, ce qu'on l'avait obligé à faire.

Un groupe entra. Fenris porta distraitement son regard sur eux avant de se figer. C'étaient les quatre étrangers qu'il avait croisés sur la Côte Orageuse, en Férelden. L'elfe baissa le nez sur son verre, espérant ne pas attirer leur attention mais le Créateur ne l'exhaussa pas. Du coin de l'œil, Fenris vit les quatre amis le scruter avant qu'une silhouette massive se détache du groupe pour se diriger vers sa table, slalomant entre les clients pour venir se planter devant la chaise vide.

-Salut, dit l'homme d'un ton enjoué avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Un soupir agacé échappa à Fenris tandis qu'il relevait ses yeux verts sur le mage, dénommé Hawke si ces souvenirs étaient exacts. Fenris demeura complètement hermétique, son visage aussi lisse que du marbre et ses prunelles hostiles, bien qu'il ne soutînt pas longtemps son regard.

-Alors tu as réussi à t'enfuir jusqu'à Kirkwall ? continua Hawke.

-Vous êtes un maître de l'évidence, railla Fenris.

Le sourire du mage s'agrandit.

-Tu vas rester dans le coin ?

-Je suis de passage.

-Ah… Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non, fit le ton tranchant et bas de l'elfe.

Son regard se releva pour fusiller l'homme en face de lui qui semblait peu refroidi par son animosité.

-Mais si…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mage, répliqua sèchement le guerrier.

Sa voix de basse ne s'était pas élevée mais la menace était claire. Mais Hawke ne recula nullement. Tout au plus, son sourire s'affadit, et il demanda quand même :

-Je te paie un autre verre ?

Fenris n'apprécia guère la tentative de séduction et se leva brusquement, saisissant sa bouteille de vin d'une main et son épée de l'autre. L'elfe planta le mage devant sa table, sans un mot, sa démarche tendue tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, qui menait à l'escalier desservant le couloir des chambres. Il avait payé pour rester ici cette nuit. Parmi le brouhaha des clients, il entendit Hawke lui jeter « une autre fois peut-être ?! ». Cet imbécile était soit suicidaire soit un crétin fini. Sans doute les deux même.

Fenris entra et referma la porte de sa chambrée derrière lui, bloquant celle-ci avec le petit verrou rudimentaire avant de prendre la chaise afin de parfaire l'interdiction d'entrer. Il déposa son épée contre le mur et but une longue gorgée de vin pour se calmer les nerfs. Comme il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la grande salle pour avoir une autre bouteille de vin, Fenris nettoya son épée et l'affûta avec le matériel nouvellement acquis. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Sans doute, changerait-il d'auberge le lendemain pour ne pas les recroiser.

. : : : .

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures mais Garrett ne craignait pas les tire-laines. Il attirait généralement les ennuis mais ceux-ci finissaient souvent en cochard rôti. Sa petite mission d'escorte venait de finir, il avait quelques pièces en poche pour aller boire une bière au Pendu et parler avec Varric des Tréfonds. Mais il voulait surtout y revoir le mystérieux elfe. Alors ses pas prirent le chemin de la taverne, dernier endroit où il l'avait vu la veille. Il s'était proprement fait envoyer paître mais ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Il y avait quelque chose qui le fascinait chez cet elfe. Il était sublime, se battait avec férocité, avait une voix qui lui collait des frissons. Hawke avait la sensation d'avoir rencontré un être d'exception. Il ne pouvait se détourner de lui aussi facilement.

La veille, Isabela s'était bien moquée de lui au sujet de son monumental râteau. Elle avait même dit qu'elle tenterait sa chance dès qu'elle le reverrait. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui en donner l'occasion. Garrett pria le Créateur pour que l'elfe y soit encore.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le mage fronça les sourcils en percevant des bruits de luttes et des cris de douleurs. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté sans aller jeter un œil. Hawke regarda le chemin vers le Pendu, la mort dans l'âme. Puis il tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction des échos du combat. Il longea une ruelle pour atteindre une plus grosse artère qui donnait sur le port. Avant même de passer l'angle de la rue, Hawke s'arrêta net face au cadavre qui s'écroulait contre le mur, laissant une trace de sang sur la pierre blanche du bâtiment. Le mort était en armure avec l'emblème de Tévinter sur le poitrail.

Garrett avança en enjambant le corps et chercha le combattant et ses assaillants. Et il vit l'elfe. Sa peau était couverte de cette lueur opalescente énigmatique, son épée à deux mains embrochait un de ses adversaires tandis qu'il se faisait encercler par trois autres gardes. Un grand sourire idiot étira les lèvres de Hawke en même temps qu'il récupérait son bâton pour décocher un trait de feu au premier gus qui tenta de prendre l'esclave en fuite à revers. Hors de question que quelqu'un touche à son béguin. Même si lui n'y avait pas le droit non plus. Régime sec pour tout le monde !

Le regard vert forêt de l'elfe rencontra le sien une fraction de seconde, brillant de colère, mais Garrett lui adressa un sourire féroce avant de se lancer dans la bataille à ses côtés. Son bâton vint cueillir le bras armé d'un homme qui l'avait pris pour cible. De la lame de la pointe, le mage lui taillada le muscle du bras puis il incanta rapidement une boule de feu pour projeter son adversaire blessé contre le mur le plus proche.

Fenris profita de cette opportunité. La surprise de son adversaire lui permit de le désarmer. L'épée du tévintide tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique avant que la main luminescente de l'elfe ne le transperce, lui arrachant le cœur d'un geste brutal et sans pitié. Le cadavre tomba sur les pavés gris, les inondant de son fluide vital, sous le regard médusé du dernier survivant du bataillon. Le guerrier se jeta sur ce dernier avant même qu'il puisse lui échapper. Fenris le blessa à la jambe et le tévintide chuta lourdement sur le sol. Désespéré, l'homme supplia de l'épargner tout en essayant de se relever. Fenris vint l'immobiliser d'un genou dans le dos avant de lui faire craquer les cervicales entre ses deux mains griffues. Garrett n'avait pu détacher son regard de l'elfe. Il était beau et d'une brutalité captivante. Il se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire bravache, le torse gonflé d'assurance.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, feula Fenris en le fusillant du regard avant de baisser les yeux.

-Non, mais tu semblais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, répondit tranquillement Hawke. Encore des esclavagistes ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Toujours au sol, accroupi, Fenris garda un œil sur lui tout en fouillant le corps de son adversaire. Hawke le détailla sans se cacher. Ces cheveux blancs qui encadraient son fin visage, les tatouages lunaires qui flattaient sa peau brune, jusqu'à ces pieds nus couverts de poussière et du sang de ses victimes. Et sa voix basse qui n'avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire comprendre, vibrante d'une tension incroyable. Garrett savait qu'il allait se casser le nez. Le mage détourna les yeux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un retardataire à la fête ou un espion qui voudrait embarquer son béguin. Il accrocha son bâton dans son dos d'un mouvement fluide et habile.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce coup de main va me coûter ? questionna Fenris en se relevant, son regard plein de méfiance.

-Rien, répondit Garrett.

-Rien n'est gratuit.

-Alors… que je t'offre un verre au Pendu ? Tu y crèches toujours ?

Fenris le scruta avec suspicion avant de l'ignorer, dirigeant ses pas vers un autre cadavre pour fouiller ses poches sous le regard attentif du mage qui attendait une réponse. Hawke le laissa faire sa fouille tranquille. Le guerrier finit par récupérer une lettre dans un des manteaux de ses assaillants.

Fenris regarda la feuille de papier avec agacement. Il reconnaissait le sceau de Danarius mais l'ouvrir ne lui servirait à rien. Il ne savait pas lire. Ses doigts voulurent se refermer sur la lettre pour la broyer mais il avait besoin d'en savoir le contenu. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il releva ses prunelles olive sur l'insupportable mage qui était toujours là. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Lisez-moi plutôt ceci à la place d'un verre, demanda Fenris.

Hawke demeura interdit, son regard allant du visage de l'elfe à la lettre tendue. Évidemment, qui instruisait un esclave ?…

-Oh tu… oui, bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il.

Fenris était déjà en train de la ramener à lui quand Garrett la saisit avec vivacité. La main de l'elfe s'éloigna bien vite de la sienne, les étranges tatouages s'illuminant temporairement à son approche. Il n'avait vu que l'écho qui était remonté sur son avant-bras dénudé mais devinait que si ses mains étaient pourvues des fameux tatouages, ceux-ci avaient dû s'activer à cause de sa magie. Si c'était le cas, alors les entrelacs d'opales étaient faits de lyrium. Hawke mit ses questions de côté, fit sauter le cachet de cire et lut le contenu de la missive sous le regard sombre et la mine renfrognée de son coup de foudre.

-C'est une lettre adressée à un certain Danarius.

Garrett releva la tête pour jauger sa réaction mais la mine contrariée de l'elfe l'invita à poursuivre.

-Il est écrit : « Nous allons séjourner à Kirkwall quelque temps, votre esclave semble être dans la cité-état. Nous vous tenons informé de notre progression dans sa capture. »

-Ils ne sont pas les seuls, gronda l'elfe.

Le corps svelte se tendit de colère.

-Je peux t'aider, proposa de nouveau Garrett. Je peux même m'en charger avec les autres afin qu'ils ne sachent pas que tu es ici. Ceux-ci ne parlerons pas alors tu as quoi à perdre ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, mage.

L'animosité de l'elfe ne refroidit pas Hawke qui affronta son regard haineux. Le sourire de Garrett disparut, ses prunelles fauves observant l'autre avec attention. Le guerrier était un ancien esclave tévintide, par conséquent, la vie n'avait pas dû être rose. Garrett avait envie de l'aider, pas par pitié mais parce que cet elfe en avait besoin et qu'il aidait plus d'un illustre inconnu dans cette cité. Outre le fait qu'il avait un sérieux coup de cœur pour ce dernier. Ce qui était une motivation supplémentaire, et s'il arrivait à marquer des points c'était encore mieux. Même s'il était mal parti.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, répondit Hawke d'une voix ferme en empochant la lettre. Je trouverai ceux qui restent et je les ferai taire, personne ne préviendra ce Danarius de ta présence ici. Et avant que tu me demandes ce que ça te coûtera, toujours un verre. Au Pendu, demain soir.

Garrett lui sourit avec une assurance crâne, le regard déterminé. Fenris le scruta avec défiance, le corps toujours raide. Hawke allait mettre à exécution ses paroles, aussi il salua l'elfe d'un petit mouvement de la tête avant de prendre congé. Il aurait pu craindre un coup, un revers de médaille mais rien ne vint. Il retourna sur ses pas, passa l'angle de la rue après avoir enjambé le premier cadavre. Garrett jeta un dernier regard vers l'elfe qui le fixait toujours parmi les corps inanimés à ses pieds. Il se dit stupidement qu'il était magnifique, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Hawke disparut à l'angle de la ruelle, se dirigeant vers le Pendu avec détermination. C'était Varric qui allait râler lorsqu'il lui demanderait l'aide de son réseau pour débusquer les poursuivants du « porc-épic », comme il l'appelait, à défaut de connaître son nom. Le nain avait tendance à distribuer des surnoms et à les utiliser plus que leurs véritables noms.

. : : : .

Comme prévu, Varric pesta contre Hawke. Le mage tenta de lui cacher la provenance de la lettre mais quand son ami la lut :

-C'est pour le Ténébreux ? demanda Varric avec un ton fatigué d'avance.

Garrett sourit bêtement. Le nain releva un sourcil critique à son attention. Il l'avait vu flirter avec la moitié de Kirkwall et le tiers de Férelden mais le regard que Hawke posait sur cet elfe était différent. Et il n'avait même pas commencé à le courtiser.

-C'est un esclave en fuite, on ne peut pas les laisser le capturer, argumenta Garrett. Et ce n'est pas le premier coup de main gratuit qu'on donne.

-Oui, à mon grand désespoir, râla Varric. L'aide gratuite ne remplit pas nos poches de cinquante souverains pour les Tréfonds. Sinon, j'aiderais gratuitement tout le monde et je serais roi !

-Je te paie une bière en échange ? offrit son ami avec un grand sourire.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, ironisa le nain avec un rictus.

Hawke partit chercher deux bières au bar avant de revenir dans la salle privée. Le Pendu appartenait à Varric et il bénéficiait donc d'une pièce avec une grande table pour les soirées entre amis, y faire ses comptes ainsi que ses petites combines. Au fond, une porte – toujours fermée – qui donnait sur sa chambre. En sortant, sur la droite, les chambres louées aux voyageurs et en face, l'escalier qui donnait sur la salle de la taverne. Un emplacement de choix pour tout contrôler.

Varric envoya une note à un de ses contacts. Puis ils discutèrent du semblant de plan dont ils auraient besoin pour attaquer le nid des kidnappeurs d'elfe taciturne. Il se garda de tout commentaire sur l'attitude de Garrett vis-à-vis du « porc-épique ». Hawke n'en ferait de toute manière qu'à sa tête. En revanche, il lui confia la tâche de réunir une équipe.

Lorsque Anders débarqua pour avoir une soirée agréable en leur compagnie après une journée harassante à la Clinique, Garrett lui demanda son aide. Anders s'enferma dans un mutisme désapprobateur sitôt Hawke lui eût-il exposé son plan. La perspective d'aider un elfe qui détestait les mages et surtout, qui avait si violemment tapé dans l'œil de Garrett, n'était pas dans le top de ses priorités. Anders avait flirté avec Hawke et n'était pas contre la perspective de voir en lui un compagnon. Mais cet elfe-sans-nom venait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Cependant, pour Garrett et sa sécurité, il accepta de faire partie de son équipe.

Au cours de la soirée, Garrett qui ne cessait de guetter le couloir menant aux chambres, vit passer l'elfe aux tatouages opalescents. Ses yeux fauves le suivirent avant de revenir à la conversation.

Avant que Hawke ne quitte le Pendu, Varric eut des nouvelles de ses espions sur l'emplacement d'un petit groupe de Tévintides qui avaient justement essuyé des pertes et qui cherchaient un esclave. Ils se mirent d'accord pour attaquer le soir suivant. Garrett quitta ses amis et rentra chez lui. Il entra discrètement dans la maison de son oncle afin de ne réveiller personne. Que cela soit Gamlen, qui avait la bonté d'âme de les héberger dans ce taudis sa mère, qui l'avait appelé pour être certaine que cela soit bien lui – Hawke lui répondant tout bas avec douceur – ou encore son petit frère qui grogna dans son sommeil.

Au matin, il demanda à Carver de l'accompagner pour un coup de main. Son cadet déjà très agréable par nature fut d'humeur massacrante toute la journée. Il ne se gêna nullement pour critiquer les décisions de son aîné.

Débusqués dans une maison abandonnée près des Docks, les poursuivants de l'elfe ne firent pas long feu face au quatuor. Anders protégeait et guérissait les blessures de ses amis, Carver maintenait les tévintides à distance tandis que Varric et Hawke bombardaient tout le monde. L'affaire fut pliée plus rapidement qu'une formalité administrative.

Garrett entra dans le Pendu avec un sourire de vainqueur, carnassier et son regard chercha immédiatement l'elfe-sans-nom qui attendait à la même table que le premier soir où il l'avait revu, un verre de vin presque vide devant lui. Hawke salua Varric et Anders sans se retourner, se dirigeant vers leur « commanditaire » d'un pas plein d'assurance. Varric jeta un œil vers Anders qui fixait avec hostilité l'étranger. Le nain lui tapota l'épaule et l'invita à boire une bière.

Quant à Fenris, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait accepté de croire les paroles de Hawke. Il haïssait les mages, il avait montré beaucoup d'animosité à son égard et pourtant, quelque chose dans le comportement sérieux de Hawke l'avait incité à essayer de lui faire confiance. Attentif, Fenris l'avait vu entrer et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, l'observant avec la plus grande attention. Vu l'assurance et le sourire carnassier de Hawke, il semblait avoir honoré sa parole. Garrett s'assit sur la chaise libre en face de son interlocuteur et annonça :

-C'est fait, ils seront tous silencieux.

Fenris continua de le détailler en silence. Hawke avait encore le sang séché de ses victimes sur lui, les cheveux en bataille par le combat. Quelque chose le surprenait toujours chez cet humain : sa carrure. Il était taillé comme un guerrier. Il avait vu par deux fois le mage se battre au milieu de ses ennemis sans avoir peur d'un revers. Alors que généralement les mages étaient de constitutions plus fragiles. Ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art de frapper à distance.

-Votre efficacité se vérifiera dans les prochains jours, railla l'elfe en baissant les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est une autre requête ? questionna Hawke avec un sourire charmeur.

Un reniflement agacé échappa à Fenris et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-À part celle de me débarrasser de vous ?

Une fois de plus, Hawke se montra complètement imperméable au sarcasme et eut même un sourire charmé. Il posa son coude sur la table, son menton venant s'appuyer contre sa paume tandis que son autre main se tendit pour effleurer de l'index le verre de son vis-à-vis.

-Je t'en paie un autre ?

Fenris releva un sourcil à la question, son regard transperçant son interlocuteur.

-C'était le marché, non ? Même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire votre connaissance.

-Et pourquoi pas ? répondit tranquillement Hawke toujours souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal ?

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité de prendre un verre avec un mage.

La réponse était brutale, chargée de haine. Le sourire de Garrett s'affadit, ne demeurant qu'une ombre aux coins de ses lèvres tandis que son expression se faisait plus grave.

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui. J'imagine que ça a un lien avec ton ancienne vie à Tévinter ?

Fenris le scruta silencieusement. Personne n'ignorait les mœurs de Tévinter. Alors que toutes les autres puissances préféraient s'en passer, Tévinter continuait son commerce et se fournissait chez des esclavagistes dans tout Thédas. Ceux-ci y voyaient une aubaine pour se remplir les poches tandis que des familles ou des clans entiers de dalatiens étaient brisés, réduits à l'état d'objets. Le visage de Fenris était toujours aussi inexpressif mais de la colère faisait briller ses prunelles intenses.

-Mon ancien maître est un magister, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Hawke grimaça avec empathie. La magie avait une réputation très sulfureuse surtout à cause des magisters, prêts à sacrifier le sang de leurs esclaves pour plus de puissance. La vie d'un elfe dans l'Empire était un enfer. Le regard fuyant de l'elfe croisa celui de Garrett, compatissant. Puis Hawke se détourna pour appeler Norah, la serveuse, et lui commander une bouteille.

-Il utilisait la magie du sang ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Fenris.

Les doigts griffus du guerrier s'emparèrent de son verre et il acheva le contenu cul sec sous le regard de son interlocuteur. La serveuse vint poser sa commande non loin de Hawke. Il paya Norah puis prit la bouteille pour la lever et en proposer à l'elfe. Fenris approuva en glissant son verre de quelques centimètres vers lui et continua :

-Pour moi vous êtes tous dans le même panier.

Les mots sans aucune bienveillance stoppèrent Hawke. La bouteille se figea juste au dessus du verre de l'elfe.

-Oh ? répondit tranquillement Garrett avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. Même le gamin de neufs ans qui gèle une flaque d'eau par inadvertance et que des templiers embarquent le matin suivant vers le Cercle le plus proche pour ne plus jamais revoir sa famille ?

Fenris releva un sourcil sarcastique, son visage toujours aussi fermé. Sa main griffue se leva et il posa un doigt sur le goulot de la bouteille pour qu'elle fasse son travail, à savoir remplir son verre, sans lâcher le mage des yeux.

-Vous essayez de m'apitoyer? Je veux bien reconnaître l'innocence d'un enfant mais tôt ou tard, il apprendra ce qu'est le pouvoir de la magie. L'homme est faible quand ses possibilités sont illimitées et peu ont la force de caractère pour ne pas y céder. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, piqua-t-il.

Hawke sembla se réveiller lorsque ce doigt acéré appuya sur le goulot. Ce geste le charma. Il lui trouva une grâce et une assurance tout à fait fascinante. Il acheva de pencher la bouteille pour le servir correctement. Garrett remplit son verre tandis que l'elfe-sans-nom continuait sa tirade offensive :

-Mon aversion pour les mages est tout aussi justifiée que ma haine envers les esclavagistes, après tout, qu'ont fait les elfes pour être si inférieurs à une autre race ?

-Rien du tout, convint Hawke d'une voix douce. Mais il existe bien des mages elfes, non ? Est-ce que ceux-ci ne sont pas plus fiables ?

Un reniflement exaspéré échappa à Fenris à cette question.

-Elfes, humains ou qunaris, ils restent des mages. La magie corrompt tout.

-Oups, me voilà donc corrompu alors ? ironisa Garrett devant la virulence du guerrier. Moi qui faisais très attention de ne pas écouter les esprits qui promettaient des bonbons en songes.

Fenris releva un regard furibond à sa petite plaisanterie. Il savait que les mages étaient tentés par les démons en songe, qu'ils pouvaient voyager dans l'Immatériel et plus d'un cédait à la corruption de cette manière. Sans parler de ceux qui invoquaient les démons eux-mêmes par cupidité. Il avait trop souffert à cause de la magie pour la tolérer, point.

Hawke but une première gorgée de son verre. Et devant le silence éloquent de son vis-à-vis, il désigna de l'index les tatouages sur les bras de l'elfe.

-Et ces lignes sur ta peau ? Elles ont l'air magique et tu ne t'en prives pas pour utiliser les pouvoirs qu'elles te donnent, non ?

Le guerrier regarda ses tatouages avec un mélange de haine et de douleur. Il plissa les lèvres avec agacement avant de répondre sans relever les yeux :

-Ces tatouages sont en lyrium pur et la raison pour laquelle mon maître, Danarius, me traque. Il veut récupérer son investissement et je m'en sers pour m'en sortir. Tout comme je m'en servirai pour lui arracher le cœur, ajouta Fenris de sa voix de basse.

Garrett suivit du regard les lignes d'opales. Du lyrium pur. Le mage qui avait cela à sa disposition pouvait battre toute une armée avec une telle puissance. Résumons, Garrett. Cet elfe était superbe, il avait une sacrée fureur envers les mages qui pouvait exploser à tout instant. Hawke n'aurait pas dû avoir un frisson jusqu'aux reins lorsqu'il lui exposa vouloir arracher le cœur de son ancien maître. Voix basse ou pas. Il ne put empêcher un sourire un peu rêveur d'étirer ses lèvres.

-J'espère qu'il ne remettra pas la main dessus. Je suis sûr qu'ils te vont beaucoup mieux qu'à lui, répondit Garrett dans un souffle.

-Je préfère rester en vie, c'est une évidence, répondit sèchement Fenris en ignorant sa tentative de flirt.

Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis ni s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il fuyait Danarius depuis des mois et Kirkwall ne serait qu'une ville parmi les nombreuses sur son passage.

Mais Hawke sourit, envoûté par l'attitude revêche de l'elfe. Mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi les entrelacs avaient réagi à son approche, à sa magie. Du lyrium pur, cela avait dû être très douloureux. Et au regard que le guerrier avait porté à sa propre peau, le mage devinait que ce n'était pas son choix. On ne donne pas le choix aux objets. En face de lui, l'elfe-sans-nom acheva rapidement son verre comme si le vin calmait sa colère. Sans grand succès. Alors Garrett leva derechef la bouteille pour le resservir.

-Pour en revenir aux mages, commença Hawke en prenant une gorgée de vin. Tu n'en as jamais rencontré un seul qui ne soit pas corrompu ? Qu'en est-il de ceux qui se sont battus lors du cinquième Enclin ? Étrange que des corrompus se battent contre la corruption, non ?

Le sourire de Garrett se fit plus joueur et l'elfe le dévisagea froidement. Sa main se leva pour venir jouer sur le rebord de son verre plein, la griffe de son index effleurant le verre comme une menace combinée à un petit rictus mauvais.

-Jamais. Je ne côtoie pas les mages puisque je ne leur fais pas confiance. Mais loué soit le Créateur, une poignée s'est montrée forte et quoi ? Je devrais faire une croix sur mon passé ? Les souffrances que j'ai endurées pour d'illustres inconnus ? Que cherchez-vous à faire à part me mettre en colère ? questionna Fenris avec un agacement évident.

Hawke suivait la griffe sur le rebord du verre de manière hypnotique. C'était sensuel. Mais les mots rageurs lui firent relever les yeux sur son interlocuteur, son regard caressant contrastant avec la fureur de l'elfe.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit en douceur Garrett. Manifestement, tu as côtoyé des ordures de la pire espèce, mages ou pas. Je ne dis pas que tous les mages sont complètement innocents. Je dis juste qu'ils ne sont pas tous corrompus.

Hawke but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre sous le regard enflammé du guerrier. Ses yeux perçants semblaient vouloir le tuer sur place. Rien de ce que Hawke disait ne pouvait adoucir Fenris et il ne comptait pas changer de point de vue maintenant pour cet agaçant personnage.

-Mais je veux bien changer de sujet. Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés. Garrett Hawke, je préférais au lieu de « mage ». Et ton nom est… ?

Il lui adressa un sourire doux, s'attendant à un refus. Le guerrier continua de le scruter avec cette acuité digne d'un loup, la tension de son corps se relâchant un peu. Son nom ? L'elfe n'avait que celui que Danarius lui avait donné lorsque ses tatouages avaient fini par recouvrir sa peau.

-Fenris, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses tatouages, sa fureur disparaissant soudainement. Ces marques lui avaient volé son passé, sa vie d'avant, son nom. Il serra son poing libre sur une victime invisible ne voyant pas le visage de Hawke s'illuminer d'intérêt à cette révélation. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Garrett s'agrandit.

-Hé bien je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Fenris, déclara-t-il avec une courtoise inclination de la tête. Même si j'ai bien conscience que ça n'est pas réciproque.

Fenris demeura impassible et le laissa toquer son verre contre le sien sans esquiver un mouvement.

-Quels sont tes plans pour la suite ? demanda Garrett.

Fenris devait bien avouer que cette conversation n'était pas si déplaisante que cela. Après tout, il avait fui seul sans jamais aucune compagnie pour discuter. Pour l'aider. Et ce mage, malgré son aversion pour eux, l'avait aidé sans rien demander en retour à part boire un verre avec lui. De plus, il avait tenu sa parole et l'avait débarrassé de ses poursuivants. Il ne parvenait pas à détester cet instant. Peut-être parce que Hawke répondait à sa haine par un calme patient. Fenris appréciait cela. Même s'il ne le lui dirait pas. Évidemment il mettait de côté le flirt évident de Hawke, nullement intéressé par cette perspective.

-Continuer de faire le mercenaire un temps avant de repartir ou attendre Danarius ici de pied ferme. Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche. Et vous, que faites-vous à part ennuyer les esclaves en fuite et aider des inconnus ? Selon les rumeurs, vous êtes de Férelden, vous avez fui l'Enclin ?

L'elfe avait suffisamment parlé de lui et était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur son interlocuteur. Sur qui il s'était un peu renseigné. Cela avait d'ailleurs changé son attitude pour un ton plus calme et posé même si son visage demeurait neutre. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus vouloir tuer le mage sur place.

Hawke espérait grandement que Fenris attendrait son ancien maître à Kirkwall. Cela voudrait dire qu'il pourrait le revoir et cela ne lui déplaisait nullement. Il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, apprendre davantage à le connaître et qui sait, lui prêter main forte le moment venu. Cependant la question sur Férelden lui fit baisser les yeux sur une tache de vin. Il se mit à jouer avec du bout de son index, dessinant des entrelacs sur le bois de la table.

-Ouais… Nous habitions à Lothering, un village pas très loin d'Ostagar. Le premier à se faire bouffer par les engeances alors que nous débordions de réfugiés.

Se remémorer cette fuite était douloureux. Aveline avait perdu Wesley. Ils avaient perdu Bethany. Sa petite sœur lui manquait toujours cruellement. Il aimait beaucoup Carver mais avec son insupportable rivalité, il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que de Bethany. Et puis, elle avait été comme lui, un apostat.

-J'ai fui avec ma famille et on est arrivés à Kirkwall il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Ma mère est d'ici alors elle nous y a traînés, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'accueil auquel elle s'attendait.

Garrett s'étira en concluant :

-Bref, on essaye de tirer notre épingle du jeu.

Fenris l'avait écouté avec attention. Lui aussi avait vécu son lot de malheur mais qui en ces temps troublés s'en sortait réellement bien ? C'est tout de même avec respect qu'il lui adressa un petit mouvement de tête, compatissant.

-Mais vous semblez bien tirer votre épingle du jeu, Hawke, de ce que j'en ai entendu, dit Fenris avec un léger rictus.

Un pouffement échappa à Garrett avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il aimait la façon dont résonnait son nom dans la bouche de Fenris. Il voulait encore l'entendre.

-Est-ce que la rumeur de mes exploits mentionne que je vis toujours avec ma mère et mon petit frère, chez mon oncle, dans un taudis de la Basseville ?

Ce commentaire ne tira aucune réaction faciale à Fenris. Il aurait pu en être amusé mais il pouvait aussi lui répondre que lui avait toujours une famille. Au lieu de ça, Fenris préféra rester de marbre, son attention toujours sur Hawke qui continua dans sa lancée en lui pointant un escalier du pouce. Là où se trouvaient les quartiers du propriétaire des lieux.

-Je récolte de l'argent pour m'associer au frère de Varric et monter une expédition dans les Tréfonds. Bartrand a eu connaissance d'un thaig encore inexploré. Ça veut dire plus d'engeances mais surtout de quoi renflouer les caisses de ma famille et les sortir de ce taudis.

Fenris n'en avait pas demandé autant mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Il but la dernière gorgée de son verre de vin avant de répondre :

-C'est une dangereuse entreprise.

-Je saisis ma chance, qui serait assez bête pour passer à côté ?

-Quelqu'un de raisonnable mais vous ne semblez pas faire partie de cette catégorie, ironisa Fenris avec un rictus.

Garrett eut un léger rire, son sourire s'étirant davantage. Il scruta Fenris en s'étonnant de sa capacité à encaisser autant de verres d'alcool malgré sa fine silhouette. Mais c'était un guerrier qui maniait une épée aussi grande que lui. Ses muscles étaient fins mais nerveux. Et puis, Garrett était ravi que la discussion soit plus posée. Fenris se montrait moins fermé bien que les différences fussent minimes. Cela passait par un plissement de paupière, un tressaillement des lèvres, ses prunelles qui brillaient de manière différente. Hawke pouvait continuer de le scruter pendant des heures sans se lasser de sa peau brune et des entrelacs qui la mettaient en valeur, de sa voix basse, de ses yeux verts perçants.

Et puisque leurs deux verres furent vides, ainsi que la bouteille, Garrett fit un mouvement pour appeler la serveuse.

-Je vais prendre congé, annonça Fenris.

Garrett se retourna vers lui en baissant sa main, affichant une moue déçue avant de lui faire un grand sourire charmeur.

-Est-ce que j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir ? questionna-t-il. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour un travail qui nécessite plusieurs personnes, je suis à ta disposition.

-Nous verrons.

Fenris préférait rester réservé sur ce point et ne pas avoir affaire à Hawke. Ni lui demander son aide car il ne souhaitait pas lui être redevable. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression de l'être puisque le mage avait éliminé pour lui les Tévintides à ses trousses. Lui « payer un verre » n'était pas vraiment un paiement à ses yeux.

-Je vous laisse avec vos amis, ajouta Fenris qui n'avait pu ignorer le nain et l'autre mage à l'arrivée de Hawke.

Le guerrier récupéra son épée posée contre le mur, la maniant avec une dextérité qui laissa Garrett rêveur lorsqu'il la remit dans son dos.

-Aucune compagnie ne saurait être plus délicieuse que la tienne, murmura-t-il avec un regard appréciateur.

Puis Hawke se leva pour se rapprocher et lui tendre la main afin de le saluer tout en déclarant :

-J'espère vraiment que l'on pourra se revoir rapidement Fenris…

Si Hawke avait l'impression d'avoir marqué des points au cours de cette conversation, ceux-ci venaient de s'envoler comme un fétu de paille en pleine tempête. Fenris s'était crispé à son approche, le regard soudainement plus menaçant. Il recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de sa main tendue. Il s'était hérissé comme un animal sauvage et méfiant, ou comme un chien qui ne sait plus distinguer la caresse du bâton.

Fenris détestait être touché. Et Hawke était un mage. Sa magie allait forcément faire réagir le lyrium de sa peau comme lorsqu'il lui avait donné la lettre, et Fenris détestait ces sensations. Avec le temps, il avait appris à les maîtriser, à ne plus ressentir la douleur. Il était serein avec son propre corps qui le trahissait lorsqu'il y avait un mage dans les parages. Le guerrier le fusilla instinctivement du regard à travers ses mèches blanches. Mais parvint à contrôler sa voix pour répondre sans trop d'agressivité :

-Et vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas hâte que cela soit le cas.

Sur ces mots un peu secs, Fenris le contourna avec prudence avant de s'en aller en direction de sa chambrée.

Garrett le regarda partir, planté sur place, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Merde, il avait foiré sur la dernière ligne. Il devait se calmer un peu question contact physique puisque Fenris avait apparemment un problème avec. Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de parcourir sa peau d'or marbrée d'argent, en suivre amoureusement les lignes pour découvrir jusqu'où elles allaient sur son corps. Il devait vraiment se refréner sinon, le guerrier allait le fuir. Un soupir un peu contrit lui échappa et il traîna ses pas jusqu'à la table de Varric où Anders était toujours présent, quoiqu'un peu maussade. Hawke prit place au côté de l'ancien Garde des Ombres pour lui taper la causette et oublier son échec critique auprès de son elfe favori.

. : : : .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos :3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même en anonyme *envoi des étoiles*

**Chapitre 2**

Durant les jours qui suivirent l'intervention de Hawke, Fenris constata que pas un tévintide ne vint à sa poursuite. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais s'assura tout de même de ne pas le croiser lorsqu'il rentrait à l'auberge du Pendu. Mais c'était comme si le mage faisait exprès d'être là tous les soirs. Garrett était en compagnie de Varric, Isabela ou Anders qu'il s'agisse des trois ensemble ou séparément. Une fois, Fenris avait vu une garde de la cité à la chevelure rousse flamboyante parler avec eux, une bière à la main.

L'elfe se contentait de cumuler les petits boulots de mercenaires afin de continuer à payer sa chambre, son équipement, sa nourriture, mais il fallait bien dire que les contrats nécessitant un groupe étaient plus intéressants. Or il était seul et entêté. Hawke lui avait bien proposé son aide mais il refusait de faire appel à ce mage.

Cependant, il avait besoin d'argent. Fenris n'eut pas le choix lorsque le seul contrat qui lui était proposé fut une escorte en pleine nuit sur les docks. Hawke était quelqu'un de relativement fiable jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Après une courte hésitation, Fenris se rendit au Pendu pour trouver non pas le mage mais son ami le nain.

Varric était au bar en train de discuter avec un jeune homme habillé de haillons. Ce dernier vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette toute de noir vêtue et haussa un sourcil en voyant Fenris se rapprocher.

-Pourriez-vous passer un message à votre associé de ma part ? demanda Fenris en saluant d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Tiens ! Mais n'est-ce pas notre mystérieux et ténébreux guerrier elfe favori ! De quel associé voulez-vous parler ? questionna innocemment Varric.

Fenris grimaça et détourna le regard.

-Hawke, répondit-il laconiquement. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour un travail et il semblerait qu'il ait besoin d'argent pour une expédition. Dites-lui de me rejoindre ce soir, entrepôts Est des Docks.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Varric face à l'agacement de l'elfe, signe qu'il avait l'avantage. Le nain se tourna davantage vers l'elfe, croisant les bras devant son torse velu et le toisa :

-Mais j'espère que votre choix de lieu et d'heure ne dissimule pas un piège, aussi évident soit-il. À moins que ce ne soit le nouveau point de rencontre des couples, je ne suis plus vraiment dans le coup…

Fenris lui jeta un regard mauvais, ce qui tira un reniflement amusé à Varric.

-Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il viendra, confirma le nain.

Fenris le scruta une seconde avant de le remercier d'un mouvement du menton et de prendre congé. Le nain transmettrait son message et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Fenris retourna auprès du commanditaire pour accepter de jouer les escortes, précisant qu'il ne serait pas seul ce soir. Le guerrier demanda quelques précisions supplémentaires, notamment le point de livraison. Fenris partit ensuite faire un repérage de la meilleure route à suivre.

La journée passa vite.

Le voile sombre de la nuit parsemé d'étoiles remplaça le ciel mordoré du soleil couchant. Fenris attendait dehors non loin de l'entrepôt où les hommes s'activaient à préparer la cargaison dans des caisses en bois. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Il aspirait à un bon bain pour se décrasser mais ne pouvait se payer ce luxe.

Percevant des bruits de pas, Fenris tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la rue. Il vit Hawke marcher en tête d'un petit groupe, avec une assurance tranquille. Son bâton reposait en travers de ses larges épaules et il y appuyait mollement ses bras. Près de lui chaloupait la silhouette d'Isabela, dont les bijoux étincelaient et jetaient des lueurs d'or grâce aux quelques torches qui éclairaient la rue, dans une vaine tentative de faire des docks autre chose qu'un coupe-gorge dès le soleil couché. Une autre forme plus massive complétait le groupe, un jeune homme brun en tunique, armée lui aussi d'une épée à deux mains et un air renfrogné sur son visage carré.

-Fenris, salua Garrett avec un hochement de tête et un large sourire. Tu connais déjà Isabela…

Il désigna la jeune femme du menton et celle-ci couva le guerrier d'un regard gourmand.

-Pas aussi intimement que je le voudrais, murmura Isabela.

-Et voici mon frère, Carver, ajouta Garrett sans paraître remarquer l'interruption de son amie.

Tour à tour, Fenris les avait salués d'un mouvement respectueux de la tête, son regard s'attardant sur eux avant de revenir au sol. Au moins le mage avait prévu du renfort, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Fenris observa à la dérobée le cadet de Hawke avant d'informer les nouveaux arrivants :

-Ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour le transport.

-Pas de problème. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? s'enquit Garrett sur le ton de la conversation.

Il fit tournoyer adroitement son bâton et l'accrocha au support dans son dos. Hawke s'appuya contre le mur, non loin de Fenris, croisant les bras sur son torse. Isabela couvait toujours le guerrier de son regard de chat devant un bol de crème tandis que Carver semblait se désintéresser totalement de la conversation.

-Débarrassé de mes poursuivants, répondit Fenris.

-Ravi de l'apprendre, murmura Garrett avec un rictus fier.

Les prunelles sombres du mage s'étaient accrochées aux entrelacs de lyrium avant de chercher le regard du guerrier.

-Puisque nous risquons de nous battre ensemble, est-ce que… j'ai besoin d'incanter une barrière autour de toi ou un sort de soin ?

Fenris releva un regard noir sur Hawke à cette demande.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il catégoriquement.

Il n'avait aucune envie que la magie entre en résonance avec ses tatouages. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps pour Garrett de lever les mains en signe de paix, puis Fenris détourna les yeux. Hawke avait supposé que ce fut douloureux ou gênant mais il en avait la confirmation. Il laisserait tranquille le guerrier sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser son béguin se faire découper en morceaux sous ses yeux sans réagir.

Un groupe de quatre hommes, chargés respectivement de deux caisses l'une sur l'autre sortit de l'entrepôt. Le convoi pouvait partir. Le chargement était attendu sur un navire qui partirait sitôt la livraison effectuée. Fenris prit alors la tête, puisqu'il avait accepté le contrat.

Carver renifla et se rapprocha de son aîné lorsque le groupe se mit enfin en route.

-C'est bien ton genre de t'enticher d'un type qui déteste les mages…

-Que veux-tu, cher frère, les contraires s'attirent !

-J'ai l'impression que l'attirance n'est pas réciproque, railla son cadet.

Isabela émit un petit rire et crocheta le bras de Hawke, penchant la tête sur son épaule pour admirer la démarche de Fenris.

-En tout cas, tu sais que je me porte volontaire pour tâter le terrain et partir en éclaireur, ronronna-t-elle, les yeux sur les jambes interminables de l'elfe.

-Ça ira, je préfère me faire une opinion par moi-même, rétorqua-il avec sérieux.

Elle lui coula un regard un brin contrarié.

-Hawke, je ne parlais pas de la mission…

-Moi non plus, répondit-il avec un petit sourire diabolique.

Isabela gloussa, ravie.

Fenris n'entendit rien de cette conversation et heureusement. Sinon il y aurait eu fort à parier que les deux conspirateurs seraient éventuellement devenus des dommages collatéraux, par pure inadvertance. Avec le guerrier en éclaireur, les hommes du marchand demeuraient en arrière, entourés des trois autres chargés de la protection du convoi. Ils avançaient avec précaution à cause des caisses lourdes et précieuses. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait sans accroc mais une attaque était à prévoir. Sinon ils n'auraient pas été engagés pour protéger la cargaison.

Lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin, dans une ruelle qui débouchait sur les docks, Fenris vit quatre hommes se mettre en travers de sa route. Deux guerriers, secondés par deux archers. Le reste du groupe se fit encercler. Une petite quinzaine rien que pour un simple convoi. Fenris saisit son épée et trancha brutalement une flèche qui lui était destinée. Puis il fonça sur le premier soldat suicidaire.

Une pluie de flèche visa la cargaison. Garrett invoqua immédiatement une barrière. Les flèches ricochèrent sur le dôme de lumière verdâtre et tombèrent au sol. Isabela se fondit dans l'ombre et attaqua par derrière ceux qui frappaient à distance tandis que Carver, dégainant son épée, accueillit les soldats. Tout comme l'elfe, le cadet de Hawke trancha rapidement dans le vif du sujet, impartial, tandis que la voleuse travaillait toujours en périphérie de la bataille. Quant à Garrett, il avait enchaîné avec des sorts de feu et de glace selon la position des adversaires, gardant tout de même un œil sur Fenris. Il aimait le voir se battre mais il n'avait jamais combattu à ses côtés –la fois où il l'avait secouru ne comptait pas vraiment. Contrairement à Isabela ou Carver qui avaient l'habitude de se battre en groupe –il n'avait pas besoin de les chercher pour savoir où ils étaient– Fenris ne semblait pas être au courant du concept de travail en équipe.

Comme le prouvait sa position éloignée de la leur. Fenris était allé au contact et avait brisé le semblant de cercle de sécurité qu'il formait avec les autres mercenaires autour de la marchandise. Fenris abattit un premier soldat et se trouva rapidement avec deux autres sur le dos. Les attaquants croyaient pouvoir l'avoir mais Fenris était un guerrier aguerri. Il donna un coup de pommeau dans le visage du plus proche avant de le repousser d'un choc de l'épaule. L'autre soldat tenta d'attaquer mais la grande épée de l'elfe lui ouvrit le ventre, déversant ses entrailles sur les pavés gris avant que son cadavre n'y tombe. Fenris se focalisa alors sur le premier combattant avec qui il échangea quelques coups d'estocs. Les tatouages de lyrium irradièrent sa peau lorsqu'il attrapa la gorge de son ennemi pour le soulever avec facilité. Le soldat se débattit. Fenris lui fit lâcher son épée en le cognant contre un mur. L'homme s'accrocha à son bras, le griffa, tenta de lui donner des coups de pieds. Fenris ne cilla pas. Les griffes de son gantelet pénétrèrent la chair de sa victime et il l'acheva.

Hawke tourna la tête en voyant filer un sort de feu. La boule d'énergie rougeoyante frappa Fenris et sa victime de plein fouet, les envoyant valser sur le sol. Merde. Garrett retint son souffle. Il vit un corps peiner à se relever et fut soulagé de constater que c'était Fenris. Son ennemi gisait près de lui définitivement mort. Fenris secoua la tête pour évacuer le choc tout en cherchant son épée. Sa main attrapa le pommeau de son arme et il se redressa doucement, ses yeux verts sondant les environs avec fureur.

Garrett fit de même. Un mage se tenait plus loin, derrière deux guerriers en train de se battre avec Carver, son attention focalisée sur Fenris. Hawke n'allait pas laisser un apostat –l'homme ne portait pas une robe chantriste– frapper de nouveau son béguin. Garrett courba ses doigts et incanta une gangue de glace aux pieds de l'imprudent, l'immobilisant, tandis qu'Isabela apparut dans l'ombre pour l'achever de ses dagues.

Ce problème réglé, Garrett se tourna pour assurer les arrières de Fenris. Il décocha des traits de feu aux soldats qui le prenaient pour une proie facile. Cependant l'elfe ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la flèche dans son bras droit, toujours luminescent de rage, attaquant le premier homme qui lui fonçait dessus.

Fenris repoussa son adversaire, sa lourde épée rencontrant le bouclier en bois qu'elle fendit en deux. L'attaquant fut déstabilisé par un trait de feu –de l'insupportable mage– et Fenris en profita pour l'embrocher. L'homme empalé sur son épée lui servit d'abri puisque des archers en hauteur l'avaient de nouveau pris pour cible. La marchandise était toujours protégée par la barrière de Hawke. Mais son bouclier improvisé comportait des failles et une flèche vint mordre la chair de sa cuisse gauche. Fenris grogna de douleur.

Garrett tiqua lorsque Fenris se prit une seconde flèche et leva les yeux pour repérer les archers. Il incanta un sort de foudre conductrice, celle-ci figeant une archère qui s'écroula de l'échafaud où elle était postée. L'éclair violet répandit la mort, électrocutant ceux à proximité de sa cible. Les quelques archers restant sur les toits filèrent sans porter davantage de soutient à leurs compères au sol.

Lorsque le ciel redevint calme, Fenris jeta le cadavre-bouclier au sol et décapita un autre voleur venu l'affronter. Isabela trancha une dernière gorge et l'apostat non loin d'elle partit ventre à terre puisqu'il n'était plus secondé en hauteur. Les deux guerriers qui voulaient en découdre avec Carver choisirent de faire de même pour rester en vie. Garrett vérifia que sa barrière était toujours active, que ses amis n'étaient pas grièvement blessés –Isabela n'avait rien et faisait les poches de leurs assaillants, tandis que Carver utilisait une potion de soin pour quelques égratignures– puis il dirigea ses pas vers Fenris.

La tension des larges épaules de Garrett était visible à des kilomètres. À cause du combat mais aussi à cause du comportement solitaire de Fenris. Ajoutant à cela le fait qu'il avait été par deux fois blessé. Le mage vint se planter devant l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que le peu de tire-laines survivants avaient décidé de rebrousser chemin, calmant son souffle, toujours transpercé d'une flèche dans le bras droit et dans la cuisse gauche.

-Tu as de quoi te soigner ? s'enquit Garrett tout en observant les blessures.

Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Anders dans l'art du soin. Mais il connaissait les rudiments nécessaires à sa survie et à celle des autres.

-Non, répondit Fenris en constatant que du sang s'écoulait toujours de la plaie à sa cuisse.

Cela aurait été bien pire s'il avait arraché la flèche nichée dans le muscle. Hawke baissa un regard critique sur la blessure, la mâchoire crispée. Il ne pouvait attendre la fin de la mission pour aller voir un guérisseur.

-Je peux te soigner ?

À la question, Fenris releva sa tête, ses prunelles vertes rencontrant celles attentives et sérieuses du mage. Il avait été plus que clair à ce sujet mais le but n'était pas qu'il se vide de son sang dans une bête mission d'escorte. Après tout, il avait enduré bien pire comme douleur qu'un sort de soin.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire Hawke, répondit Fenris en détournant les yeux.

Garrett aurait bien soutenu ce regard qui lui plaisait tant. Le visage de Fenris semblait inexpressif mais il y avait une sorte de résolution fataliste qui étirait ses traits, une crispation qui n'était pas due au combat fini. Garrett avait bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas le contact alors il serait bref. Le plus urgent était la blessure à la cuisse. Le mage s'accroupit et posa son bâton au sol après avoir inspecté la flèche nichée dans le muscle nerveux.

-Tu peux retirer la flèche lorsque je te le dis ? demanda Garrett.

Une façon pour lui de minimiser le contact même si sa présence dans son espace vital faisait légèrement scintiller le lyrium sur la peau brune. Tout en observant le fascinant phénomène d'un œil, Hawke invoqua un sort de soin dans le creux de sa paume. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il fit signe à Fenris de s'exécuter. Ce dernier prit la flèche dans sa main griffue, grimaça de douleur en la retirant d'un coup sec. Sous l'afflux de sang, Garrett posa rapidement sa main pour comprimer la plaie et permettre à son sort de réparer les tissus. Il sentit le muscle sous l'épiderme se contracter, le lyrium briller davantage sous sa main, remontant le long des tatouages pour être plus diffus. Fenris était tendu comme un arc prêt à tirer sa flèche mortelle. Hawke se dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup animer le lyrium de cette lueur opalescente pour d'autres raisons que pour un sort de soin, ou encore lorsque l'elfe terrassait ses ennemis. Tout de même inquiet de cette réaction, Garrett jeta un œil vers le visage de Fenris.

Fenris avait une expression maîtrisée mais la douleur se lisait dans le faible plissement de ses yeux, la crispation de sa mâchoire et la tension de son corps en général. Fenris détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit Garret l'observer, fixant le sol à ses pieds. Même si le sort de soin était comparable à une sorte de chaleur enveloppante, l'écho de sa magie faisait naître sur le lyrium des fourmillements désagréables dont il se serait bien passé.

La fascination de Garrett pour les tatouages de nacre ne lui fit pas prolonger le contact. Le sort achevé, Garrett retira sa main et inspecta la plaie avec attention. L'épiderme était refermé mais le muscle nécessiterait une potion, ou un sort plus puissant dont il n'était pas capable. Hawke se releva et invoqua un nouveau sort de soin dans sa main tout en passant sur la droite de Fenris pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait s'occuper de la flèche fichée dans son bras. Fenris l'avait suivi du coin de l'œil avant de comprendre son intention. Il inspira profondément pour évacuer un peu de tension puis leva la main. Il brisa la pointe de la flèche avant de retirer la tige de bois sans aucune délicatesse.

Hawke grimaça et ses mains s'empressèrent d'apposer le sort sur la plaie pissant le sang. Le fluide vital roula sur la peau sombre de Fenris, tâchant les entrelacs qui s'illuminaient une fois de plus au contact de la magie de Garrett. Fenris avait serré le poing pour maîtriser la douleur. Lorsque le sang cessa de couler sous les doigts de Hawke, et que la lumière de son sort se fut estompée, le mage retira ses doigts avec respect.

Fenris demeura planté sur place, fermant ses paupières une seconde avant de les rouvrir.

-Remettons-nous en route, décréta-t-il.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je n'ai fait que des soins superficiels.

Garrett avait froncé les sourcils à cet ordre, même si Fenris était loin d'être en sucre. L'elfe releva brièvement les yeux sur lui pour le défier de dire autre chose avant de marcher en boitant vers leur direction. Garrett capitula en grimaçant, reprit son bâton au sol et fit signe aux autres de suivre. Hawke était déterminé à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle alors il rattrapa Fenris pour avancer à ses côtés.

Heureusement pour eux, le chemin jusqu'au navire ne fut pas aussi long que la première partie du voyage. La cargaison monta à bord et le marchand accueillit ses protecteurs avec l'argent promis. L'histoire de l'attaque rapportée par les porteurs leur valut même un petit bonus. Fenris empocha sa bourse comme tout le monde et fit chemin inverse avec une lenteur précautionneuse. Avant que Hawke ne vienne se planter devant lui, croisant les bras, le regard sévère.

-Tu crèches toujours au Pendu ? Je te raccompagne, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradiction.

Fenris le considéra quelques secondes avant d'avoir un reniflement agacé. Après que Garrett l'avait soigné, Fenris aurait préféré se retrouver seul, tranquille, sans mage auprès de lui. Mais le regard de Hawke était différent. Sérieux. Alors Fenris ne le congédia pas, se contentant de le contourner. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas été envoyé proprement dans les ronces –ou dans l'eau du canal– Garrett prit cela pour un oui.

Hawke suivit Fenris mais il se retourna, marchant en reculant au côté de l'elfe pour déclarer :

-Je file. Carver, sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtise ! Isabela, sois encore plus sage et ne fais pas de bêtise que je ne ferais pas !

Puis Garrett pivota de nouveau pour marcher normalement à côté de Fenris. Toujours sur les quais, Carver protesta vivement tandis qu'Isabela fit une remarque enjouée et salace. Le cadet Hawke jeta un regard agacé à Isabela, qui lui fit son sourire de chat fourbe avant de le taquiner. Ce qui le fit encore plus râler.

Le chemin se passa silencieusement puisque Fenris n'était pas bavard de nature et que Hawke était enclin à le laisser tranquille. Garrett voyait bien que la démarche boitillante et lente de Fenris était précautionneuse. Il marchait avec ses pieds nus là où il ne risquait pas de se blesser, ou encore de trébucher sur les pavés irréguliers des Docks. Une question le taraudait et le mage n'allait pas attendre pour la poser.

-Tes tatouages te font souffrir quand tu es en contact avec de la magie ?

Fenris s'arrêta, releva la tête et il se retrouva face à face avec Garrett. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Fenris ne retourne fixer le sol. Hawke préféra étudier son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre d'un ton calme et bas :

-Oui c'est douloureux. Quand je côtoyais mon ancien maître, je m'y étais habitué, je ne la sentais presque plus. Après, cela dépend toujours de la magie utilisée.

-Comment ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Garrett.

Fenris lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Les sorts de soins sont plus chaleureux, des fourmillements désagréables mais c'est supportable. D'autres sorts peuvent enflammer le lyrium et provoquer une douleur qui donne envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur.

Garrett se figea à ses mots, sentant une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules. Si Fenris disait cela, c'est que son ancien maître ne s'en était pas privé. Garrett croisa le regard vert forêt. Le visage impassible de Fenris donnait à Hawke l'envie de lui faire un énorme câlin de consolation. Mais il ne le toucha pas, le fixant avec compassion.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas celui qui a gravé ces marques sur moi, contra Fenris.

Garrett voulut s'expliquer mais Fenris se détourna déjà de lui pour reprendre la route. Le mage lui emboîta le pas. Malgré tout, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à la réaction du guerrier. Garrett avait de l'admiration pour lui, pour cette force furieuse dont il faisait preuve. Fenris se battait pour sa liberté, pour se défaire de ses chaînes même si certaines habitudes étaient encore difficiles à vaincre. Comme avoir du mal à regarder Hawke dans les yeux. Alors il respecta son silence. Garrett marcha silencieusement à ses côtés tout en surveillant leurs arrières.

Ils avaient à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin que Garrett finit par se rapprocher un peu de lui, cherchant son regard avant de faire remarquer :

-La Basseville n'est pas vraiment à côté alors…

Hawke releva son bras pour le diriger vers sa taille, dans le but de lui servir de béquille.

-J'ai compris que tu n'aimes pas être touché mais pour un esclave en cavale, tu devrais économiser tes forces, non ? À moins que je ne touche aussi à ta fierté en voulant t'aider ?

Son geste était juste amorcé, Fenris pouvait aisément le repousser ou le fuir. Le guerrier lui jeta un regard sombre mais il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Fenris forçait trop sur sa jambe blessée. Bien que Hawke était loin de cacher son intérêt pour lui, il lui tendait la main. Fenris avait du mal avec ce concept, de ne rien avoir à donner en échange.

Fenris s'arrêta pour considérer la question quelques secondes et opina doucement de la tête. Garrett se rapprocha de lui pour le saisir avec fermeté à la taille. Il vit les tatouages s'animer à son contact, une petite grimace étirant ses lèvres.

Fenris frissonna de la tête aux pieds à ce contact. Le contact le plus intime qu'il ait eu depuis sa fuite. Il y avait un mélange de douleur –à cause des entrelacs d'opale– et de chaleur –à cause de Hawke. Fenris inspira calmement pour modérer les réactions de son corps. Ils firent quelques pas, leurs démarches désaccordées. Fenris ne se sentait pas stable ainsi. Et il tirait toujours sur sa jambe. Alors il leva son bras valide pour le passer sur les larges épaules de Hawke, s'accrochant à sa tenue.

Garrett fut surpris mais lorsqu'ils se remirent à marcher, Fenris semblait plus assuré appuyé ainsi sur sa béquille humaine. Fenris calé contre lui pour raisons médicales, Garrett devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable de l'avoir si près de lui. Il devinait son corps souple et solide même si celui-ci demeurait tendu. Il aimait aussi la façon dont sa silhouette épousait son flanc. Quant au bras retardataire de Fenris passé autour de ses épaules, il sentait avec une acuité ridicule la minuscule parcelle de peau de l'elfe en contact avec la naissance de sa nuque dévoilée par le col bas de sa tunique. Et puis, il y avait son odeur… Bon Fenris ne sentait pas la rose : il sentait la sueur, le sang, le cuir, le vin, la poussière et la mer, un mélange qui collait à quiconque traînait dans les bas quartiers de Kirkwall. Mais il y avait une épice là-dessous qui ne pouvait être que l'odeur de Fenris et qui donnait à Garrett l'envie lancinante de coller son nez au creux de son cou pour la renifler tout à loisir. Cette étreinte avait un arrière-goût d'intimité qui le charmait et lui donnait tellement envie de plus. Mais il gardait ses pensées pour lui, ne voulant pas s'aliéner Fenris. Il avait assez de casseroles comme ça.

Hawke focalisa son attention droit devant lui mais la voix de basse qui lui plaisait tant finit par rompre le silence :

-Vous sembliez avoir quelque chose à me reprocher sur le champ de bataille…

Un soupir blasé échappa à Garrett qui répondit sans ménager Fenris :

-C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ridicule qu'un fugitif qui fait tourner ses poursuivants en bourrique et les élimine les uns après les autres, ne sache pas gérer une bande de malfrats mal dégrossis. Sérieusement, tu t'es retrouvé blessé, cela aurait pu être encore plus grave si je n'avais pas assuré tes arrières et puis merde on éclate pas un groupe, tu restes là où on peut te filer un coup de main…

Hawke s'interrompit à ses propres mots qui faisaient la lumière sur un point. Il tourna la tête. Le visage de l'elfe était vraiment très près et Garrett ajouta d'un ton plus doux :

-Tu te bats de façon incroyable. Mais tu n'as pas l'habitude de te battre en groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche de Fenris se plissa légèrement en un éphémère rictus. Il répondit avec de l'amertume dans la voix :

-J'ai toujours combattu seul lorsque j'étais le garde du corps de Danarius et lors de ma fuite. J'avoue avoir fait une erreur stratégique, admit Fenris. Mais j'ai ma fierté et c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Fenris avait repris le mot du mage avec une sorte de force dans la voix. Oui, il était fier de son choix, de sa décision de briser ses chaînes. En tant qu'esclave, la fierté était un luxe qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre. Il se l'autorisait maintenant, gardant la tête haute et l'épée prête.

-La fierté c'est déjà beaucoup avec tout ce que tu as dû vivre, répondit Garrett avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il te reste.

Hawke avait fait preuve d'une assurance un peu crâne mais il défiait quiconque d'insinuer que Fenris n'avait que sa fierté pour lui. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en biais et siffla avec agacement mais ne le contredit pas.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'immense escalier qui montait à la Basseville. Garrett détestait passer par là en temps normal. La distance vertigineuse lui fit pousser un soupir de découragement. Quelle idée de construire une cité sur une colline. Garrett observa les dizaines et dizaines de marches qui les attendaient avant de tourner la tête vers Fenris.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Garrett.

-Je suis en pleine forme, railla Fenris. Mais si vous avez autre chose à faire, vous pouvez toujours me laisser ici.

Hawke roula des yeux.

-Ouais. En plus de la fierté, il te reste aussi ta susceptibilité, maugréa-t-il. Je comptais pas te laisser monter ça sans aide !

Un ricanement échappa à Fenris ainsi qu'un petit sourire sarcastique. Garrett grogna pour toute réponse et ensemble, ils commencèrent l'ascension de l'escalier interminable. À peine les premières marches gravies que Hawke soupira puis resserra sa prise sur la taille de Fenris. Garrett sentit les muscles de l'elfe se contracter avant de progressivement se relaxer.

Fenris commençait à se faire à cette présence contre lui, autour de lui et la chaleur que dégageait Hawke était loin d'être désagréable. Lui qui cultivait la distance pour son bien-être, était en train d'apprécier cette sensation de cocon. D'autant plus que son corps fatigué se reposait de plus en plus sur le mage dont la puissance l'étonnait toujours. Fenris lui jeta des coups d'œil dérobés. Avait-il raison de lui faire un peu confiance ? Après tout, il se montrait fiable et n'avait à aucun moment cherché à trahir sa confiance ou profiter de la situation.

-Vous savez que vous perdez votre temps avec moi Hawke ? lâcha l'elfe d'un ton bas, tel une mise en garde.

Un brin essoufflé, Garrett eut un petit rire bas et mit quelques instants à se concentrer sur sa respiration avant de répondre dans un souffle :

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai… Et puis, je fais ce que je veux de mon temps.

Hawke lui adressa un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. Son attention revint vers le but à atteindre, silencieux durant un temps, avant de questionner :

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Quand tu dis que je perds mon temps.

La question fit relever un sourcil à Fenris.

-Je suis un esclave en fuite, propriété d'un magister tévintide. Je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, encore moins un compagnon. Et pour couronner le tout, vous êtes un mage, rappela-t-il sans animosité.

Hawke toussa, à mi-chemin entre l'exclamation de surprise et le rire étouffé. Il porta sa main libre sur sa bouche pour dissimuler un sourire mais en vain.

-J'ajoute la franchise à la fierté et à la susceptibilité !

Puis Garrett lui adressa un sourire, entre amusement et fierté. De la fierté pour Fenris.

-Un mage, hein ? Voilà pourquoi je me coltine un bâton ridicule et que mes ennemis ont tendance à geler ou s'enflammer sur place, taquina Garrett avant de souffler avec plus de sérieux. Tu n'es la propriété de personne. Tu n'appartiens qu'à toi-même…

Et pour l'encourager, le soutenir physiquement et moralement, Hawke raffermit sa prise sur sa taille. Fenris releva les yeux sur le mage et cette fois, ses prunelles vertes s'attardèrent sur son visage souriant. Parce que c'était une chose de le clamer, de se battre pour ces mots mais c'était bien différent de l'entendre dans la bouche d'un autre. Hawke était sincère, sans chercher à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Il parlait avec son cœur et quelque part, Fenris en était touché. Une ébauche de sourire ourla la commissure de ses lèvres lorsque Fenris baissa les yeux au sol.

-Cela sera le cas lorsque Danarius sera mort, murmura-t-il tout de même.

Hawke était le premier à le considérer comme un égal. Fenris resta silencieux mais le rictus demeura plus longtemps sur ses lèvres. Il était reconnaissant envers Hawke.

Garrett continuait de le scruter, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. À chaque fois qu'il grappillait quelques instants avec l'elfe, il le découvrait un peu plus et Fenris lui plaisait davantage.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'escalier. Le Pendu n'était plus très loin.

-Je vais m'arrêter prendre une bière, lâcha Garrett.

-Et je vais avoir besoin d'un verre de vin, confirma Fenris.

Garrett relâcha Fenris lorsqu'ils furent près de l'entrée de l'auberge. Il ne voulait pas que Fenris se montre en position de faiblesse. Il ne fallait pas paraître vulnérable au Pendu. La loi du plus fort s'y appliquait comme dans les rues de Kirkwall. Fenris le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête, son regard suivant Hawke qui entra et retint la porte pour lui. Fenris le suivit à l'intérieur pour découvrir la salle bondée. Garrett grimaça. Il se rapprocha de l'elfe pour lui murmurer à l'oreille à cause du vacarme :

-Suis-moi !

Garrett se fraya un chemin à travers les clients vers le fond de la salle. Fenris l'avait spontanément suivi, se surprenant lui-même. Garrett l'attendit en haut des escaliers qui conduisaient aux chambrés. Sauf qu'il entra dans la pièce réservée au maître des lieux, en face d'eux. Garrett entra comme chez lui et tomba sur Varric qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Fenris entra à la suite de Hawke, réticent.

-J'en déduis que votre mission d'escorte s'est bien passée ? questionna Varric.

-Pas trop mal, déclara Garrett avec un sourire féroce et une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. La salle est pleine, tu nous offres l'hospitalité contre une tournée ?

-Comment refuser une telle offre ? railla Varric en glissant son regard sur l'elfe. Mes quartiers sont à la disposition de mes amis… et des elfes taciturnes qui leur collent aux basques !

Garrett repartit chercher des boissons au bar. Fenris fixait Varric. La température avait dû chuter de dix degrés.

-Hé bien… si je m'attendais à vous voir ensemble. Je vous croyais allergique aux mages ? demanda innocemment Varric en l'invitant.

-Et je risque de devenir allergique aux nains amis avec les mages, répondit froidement Fenris.

Varric porta la main sur son torse poilu et fièrement exposé.

-Je suis touché. Je ne pensais pas devenir la cible de sentiments aussi forts, ironisa-t-il.

Il s'assit à la grande table et piocha une noix sous le regard froid de Fenris qui demeurait debout.

-Alors, est-ce que vous vous rapprochez de Hawke pour mieux lui enfoncer votre épée dans le dos, ou est-ce que sa capacité à se faire des amis des personnes les plus improbables a encore frappé ?

-Si Hawke me donne une raison de le tuer, je le ferai en le regardant dans les yeux, répondit Fenris d'une voix sombre.

Son regard affronta celui de Varric avec force. La réponse fit éclater de rire son interlocuteur.

-Hé bien comme ça les choses sont claires. On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez faux-jeton l'elfe !

Il mangea un cerneau de noix avant de sourire.

-C'est donc la deuxième option. Faites attention, on échange quelques verres et plaisanteries avec lui, et un matin on se retrouve à patauger dans la boue et dans le froid pour aller chasser une araignée géante avec toute sa marmaille.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, il m'a juste aidé pour un travail.

-Nous verrons, soupira Varric avec un sourire amusé en coin.

Fenris le dévisagea avant détourner le regard. Ces mots le faisaient réfléchir. Il avait toléré que Hawke l'aide. Il avait toléré sa présence dans son espace vital. Plus qu'il n'avait toléré n'importe qui. Pour l'instant Hawke était quelqu'un de fiable mais il gardait sa méfiance perpétuelle à l'encontre des mages, qui pouvaient mal tourner à n'importe quel moment. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Garrett qui revenait avec deux choppes de bières –qui menaçaient de déborder à chacun de ses pas– et une bouteille de vin calée sous le bras. Il posa le tout sur la table. Garrett fronça les sourcils en voyant Fenris toujours debout.

-Pose-toi ! Tu vas pas rester sur ta jambe toute la soirée, dit-il.

Fenris s'exécuta après quelques secondes de latence. Hawke lui servit un verre de vin qu'il lui fit glisser en retirant ses doigts avant que l'elfe ne prenne le verre.

-Une partie de cartes ? proposa Garrett.

-Si vous voulez, répondit Fenris d'un ton neutre.

Varric se retourna et prit, sur le meuble juste derrière lui, un paquet de cartes qui y traînait pour ce genre d'occasions. Il commença à les battre tout en suggérant de parier des noix, puisqu'ils étaient « fauchés ». Lui-même et Hawke économisaient pour les Tréfonds et Fenris avait sans doute ses propres soucis financiers. Une idée bien accueillie. Ils se mirent à jouer bien que Garrett grignotait ses noix au fur et à mesure. Les deux amis discutèrent de ce que le mage avait gagné ce soir pour savoir où en était l'argent pour les Tréfonds sous le regard fuyant mais l'oreille attentive de Fenris. Il mettait les pieds dans un environnement inconnu. Hawke et Varric s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, avec des piques, des boutades et l'alcool qui déliaient leurs langues déjà bien pendues en temps normal. Les sujets de conversations revinrent sur la mission du soir avant d'enchaîner sur les histoires de Varric et ses romans en cours d'écriture. Fenris encaissa sa bouteille de vin sans devenir plus bavard, répondant parfois à une plaisanterie ou à une pique, écoutant avec attention les deux hommes avant de finalement prendre congé. Il avait besoin de repos.

Garrett lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un immense sourire collé aux lèvres, quelque peu éméché par l'alcool mais il prit tout de même soin de ne pas le toucher. Il avait retenu la leçon. Fenris salua Varric avec un mouvement de tête respectueux avant de faire de même avec Hawke. Dans le couloir menant à sa chambrée, il demanda à une des serveuses de lui amener de l'eau chaude et la paya lorsque la cruche fut sur sa table. Il bloqua sa porte avec la chaise et le verrou puis se fit une brève toilette avant de se coucher sur la paillasse à même le sol. Son esprit revint sur la soirée, sur cette mission. Étonnamment, sur Hawke.

Il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Et pourtant, la compagnie du mage avait été agréable ce soir. Fenris expira bruyamment, agacé. Il devait se ressaisir. Encore quelques missions et il partirait de Kirkwall.

. : : : .

Les jours qui suivirent, chaque soir, Fenris voyait Hawke débarquer au Pendu avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Le premier soir, Garrett avait plaisanté comme quoi c'était un « heureux hasard » de le retrouver ici. Fenris avait répondu avec un soupir blasé. Il envoyait toujours Hawke paître avant d'accepter sa compagnie à sa table, comme une sorte de rituel de mise en garde pour Garrett, qui de toute manière était aussi persistant qu'un rat. Fenris buvait donc avec lui, échangeait sur la mission de sa journée et si d'aventure Hawke le traînait vers Varric pour jouer aux cartes et boire, il suivait. Parfois se greffait Isabela qui avait un amour prononcé pour le rhum et ses yeux absolument pas dans sa poche. Tout comme ses commentaires salaces. L'ambiance était généralement plus électrique et Fenris plus renfermé lorsqu'il y avait Anders. Un soir, il fit la connaissance d'Aveline, la chef des gardes de la cité de Kirkwall. Garrett lui avait brièvement expliqué leur rencontre pendant leur fuite de Férelden. La droiture de cette femme et sa force de caractère imposaient le respect et Fenris s'entendit étrangement bien avec elle, si bien qu'il se demanda vraiment comment elle avait fait pour supporter Hawke jusqu'à présent.

Garrett avait l'impression que Fenris commençait à s'intégrer, malgré lui, à leur petite troupe. Tant que le sujet des mages n'était pas abordé, ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et il lui semblait que Fenris se dégelait petit à petit.

Il espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le décolleté d'Isabela.

Fenris l'intéressait toujours autant. De plus en plus. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Hawke avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui, ne se lassant pas de le contempler : sa peau sombre qui contrastait avec les tatouages lunaires, les lignes qui soulignaient ses traits nobles et la finesse de ses muscles, ses incroyables yeux verts si intenses, ses cheveux d'argent et ses longues oreilles racées… Garrett ne s'imaginait que trop bien embrasser cette peau, suivre ces lignes de la pointe de sa langue, grignoter ces oreilles, étreindre cette taille svelte, caresser ses jambes interminables. Mais il avait aussi envie de le voir soutenir son regard et non pas le fuir, sourire ou encore rire, phénomènes trop rares qu'il s'évertuait pourtant à provoquer. Et puis la voix de Fenris. Basse et hypnotique. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui coller des frissons dans des endroits indécents alors que l'elfe se contentait de commander un verre de vin ou d'annoncer sa mise aux cartes.

Bien entendu, son calvaire n'avait échappé ni à Isabela, ni à Varric qui trouvaient la situation hilarante bien que le nain soit plus indulgent à son égard que la pirate.

Fenris se prêtait à cette mascarade sociale mais au fond de lui, il commençait à apprécier ces moments. Ces personnes étaient sympathiques –ou agaçantes– mais ils vivaient pleinement leur vie, sans entrave et surtout, ils le traitaient normalement. Ni comme un esclave, ni comme une propriété due. Fenris n'avait jamais connu cela et malgré lui, il se prêtait à croire à cette liberté, à cette vie qu'on lui avait longtemps volée.

Mais la tranquillité a un prix et ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

Peut-être Fenris avait-il relâché un peu sa vigilance. Un après-midi alors qu'il effectuait un travail de coursier dans la Basseville, trois assassins tévintides lui tendirent une embuscade.

La surprise lui valut une longue entaille sur le bras, par la dague effilée de son agresseur, avant que Fenris ne réplique immédiatement. Dans l'urgence, il enflamma le lyrium sur sa peau et arracha le cœur de son agresseur avant de porter son regard sombre sur les deux derniers. L'un d'eux rappela à l'autre qu'ils devaient le capturer en vie. Fenris ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Il dégaina son épée et fonça sur ses deux adversaires. Le plus costaud lui donna un peu de fil à retordre avant de mourir puis l'elfe coinça le dernier de ses assaillants. Il le traîna dans une ruelle plus calme pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire douloureux. Dès qu'il eut les informations qu'il souhaitait, il le tua sans remord. Danarius avait dépêché un groupe d'élite pour le ramener. Un groupe qui se cachait pour l'instant dans la demeure que son maître avait dans la Hauteville.

Son premier instinct fut de diriger ses pas vers les quartiers bourgeois mais c'était en pleine après-midi et il était seul et blessé. Fenris scruta l'assassin tévintide à ses pieds. Dans cette demeure, il devait y avoir des soldats et des mages du sang. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Et cette aide s'imposa à son esprit sous le nom de Hawke.

Fenris pesta en tévene et se rendit au Pendu. Mais Hawke ne s'y pointait généralement que le soir et il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Pas plus qu'il ne savait où il habitait dans la Basseville. Il entra dans la grande salle avec une aura noire et le visage fermé, ses pas raides le dirigeant vers sa chambrée pour se soigner quand il fut repéré par quelqu'un.

-Tiens tiens tiens... mais qui voilà, ronronna Isabela.

La pirate se planta devant l'elfe, sa choppe dans une main, l'autre sur sa hanche, un grand sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Besoin de quelque chose, Fenris ? susurra-t-elle.

Fenris s'était figé, le corps vibrant d'une colère mal contenue. Il releva lentement la tête vers elle. Isabela pu voir du sang sur le visage anguleux de Fenris, son expression fermée et clairement à prendre avec des pincettes. Fenris la fusilla du regard et Isabela compatit quelques secondes avec Garrett.

-Non, répondit Fenris sur un ton lapidaire.

Il baissa les yeux, expirant dans le but de se calmer. Isabela n'était pas la raison de sa rage. Il serra le poing et la contourna sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Isabela releva un sourcil en le regardant filer vers sa chambre. Elle avait vu sa blessure sur son bras et même si elle connaissait peu Fenris, il ne devait y avoir qu'une raison pour que l'esclave en fuite soit en colère. Isabela soupira avant de se rapprocher du bar et de demander du rhum. Elle écrivit un rapide billet qu'elle fit apporter à Garrett, la note disant : "Ton petit-copain va tuer quelqu'un… (et en a sans doute déjà étripé)".

Fenris avait regagné sa chambre et commença par se soigner. Il nettoya la plaie, le sang ayant coagulé sur son épiderme le long de son bras avant de prendre une potion afin de refermer la plaie. Puis, il se mit à rôder comme un lion en cage. Il devait découvrir quelle était la maison occupée par les pions de Danarius mais il se ferait repérer s'il le faisait lui-même en pleine journée. Il devait attendre la nuit, cela lui fournirait une couverture mais cela serait tellement plus simple si ce stupide mage était au bon endroit quand il...

-Kaffas, jura-t-il.

Il s'assit brutalement sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Inspirant le plus calmement possible pour apaiser son esprit tourmenté, il demeura ainsi quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de recouvrer son calme.

Au bout de longues minutes, Fenris entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se releva d'un bond et saisit son épée, prêt à rencontrer son destin si c'était lui qui venait de taper à sa porte.

-Entrez, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Okay, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais sur les nerfs alors pas taper, fit Garrett en poussant doucement la porte. C'est ton mage préféré...

En voyant la position du guerrier, Hawke avait instinctivement porté sa main droite à son bâton, la gauche tendue devant lui prête à invoquer un sort. Ils demeurèrent figés, à se dévisager mutuellement. Fenris se demandait comment Garrett était arrivé devant sa porte. Isabela avait dû le prévenir.

-Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir renversé ton verre hier soir ? tenta Hawke pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Fenris mit quelques secondes avant de baisser sa lourde épée, le corps tendu, la mâchoire crispée. Il vibrait de rage et Garrett se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que l'elfe soit sur les dents.

-Ferme la porte, parvint à dire Fenris sur un ton à peu près calme.

Hawke s'exécuta. Une fois dans la chambre de Fenris, il nota la présence de linges souillés de sang sur l'unique table de la pièce et son regard inquiet revint sur le guerrier. Mais toute trace de blessures avait disparu. Garrett croisa les bras et ses impressionnants biceps se contractèrent par avance, comme s'il avait déjà un adversaire à portée de main.

-Des esclavagistes ?

-Si seulement, siffla Fenris avant de remettre son épée dans son dos.

Le regard vert revint plusieurs fois sur Hawke. Il avait pesté contre son absence, avait été contrarié de le chercher pour quémander son aide et maintenant qu'il était devant lui, Fenris se demandait si c'était judicieux de l'impliquer. Il lui devait tellement. Avec un mouvement d'humeur, il se mit à marcher dans la petite pièce, un mouvement d'allées-et-venues qui caractérisait bien son tourment.

-Des assassins tévintides me sont tombés dessus en pleine journée, dans la Basseville, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton sombre. Trois.

Cette information fit froncer les sourcils à Garrett qui le parcourut de manière insistante, cherchant une blessure létale même si Fenris semblait aller bien, du moins, physiquement.

-J'ai soutiré des informations à l'un d'eux. Danarius aurait envoyé un groupe d'élite pour me capturer. Ils se cachent dans une demeure de mon ancien maître, dans la Hauteville, mais je n'ai aucune information sur son emplacement ni du nombre qui m'y attend.

Fenris avait arrêté de creuser le sol avec ses pieds nus. Il paraissait désemparé bien que son expression était mesurée, son ton contrôlé. Son agitation et ses mots trahissaient davantage son désespoir. Garrett esquissa un geste instinctif de soutien avant que sa main ne s'arrête et ne retombe le long de son corps.

-Varric a des informateurs, ils trouveront la maison avant ce soir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à ces mots mais Fenris détourna les yeux, bien que la détermination de Hawke le touchait sous la couche de rage latente.

-En attendant, je vais rassembler les autres et on va s'occuper d'eux, ajouta le féreldien.

-On ? reprit l'elfe avec une certaine hargne.

Garrett ne se laissa nullement impressionner.

-On. Nous. Toi, moi, les autres. À moins que tu veuilles t'en charger seul ? gronda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne laisserait pas Fenris faire.

Fenris le dévisagea. Il s'imagina y aller seul. C'était son combat, pas celui de Hawke. Mais il avait besoin d'aide même si… Fenris ne voulait pas le reconnaître à voix haute et en face de Hawke.

-Non, j'ai besoin de votre aide, murmura Fenris avec un regard dérobé.

Hawke avait réussi à gagner son estime. Un peu de sa confiance. Alors il lui demandait son aide à lui et à personne d'autre. Si le reste du groupe suivait, il leur en serait reconnaissant mais c'était différent. À ses mots, Garrett hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire d'une assurance féroce, comme pour l'encourager, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

-On va se les faire, déclara le mage avec détermination et fierté.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer la demande de l'élu de son cœur. Il ne lui résistait déjà pas en temps normal et ne souhaitait pas vraiment commencer. Garrett sentait que le combat à venir était important. Le commerce d'esclaves le dégoûtait déjà profondément mais il se cristallisait maintenant en Fenris... que personne ne ramènerait à son ancienne vie s'il avait son mot à dire.

-Je vais trouver Varric, qu'il fasse jouer ses connaissances. Et je vais rassembler les autres. Tu attends ici sauf si... Si tu dois te barrer, file à Sombrerue. Longe la mer et demande la clinique. Et essaye de pas tuer Anders.

Hawke lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de rouvrir la porte et de filer sous le regard attentif de Fenris. Ce dernier avait simplement approuvé d'un mouvement de tête mais espérait ne pas en arriver là. Anders et lui se supportaient difficilement. Si le féreldien avait su gagner son estime, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres mages, Anders compris.

Fenris demeura dans sa chambre à ruminer sa colère. Il demanda une bouteille de vin avant de vérifier son armure. La tension ne quittait pas son corps. Fenris était nerveux et attentif aux moindres bruits derrière la porte. Il était en train d'affûter son épée lorsque Hawke refit surface pour lui annoncer que Varric avait trouvé la maison de Danarius et qu'ils s'y rendraient ce soir.

Jamais la nuit ne prit autant de temps à s'installer dans le ciel.

Mais lorsque ses prunelles vertes purent enfin accrocher la porte d'entrée de la demeure bourgeoise de son ancien maître, Fenris était prêt à rouer de coups quiconque respirait de travers.

Derrière lui se tenait Garrett. Ce dernier avait demandé à Varric de l'accompagner et le nain avait répondu qu'il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. Anders était présent pour ses compétences irremplaçables de guérisseur –il s'était empressé d'accepter lorsqu'il avait su pourquoi. Et Aveline qui ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire des Tévintides dans sa ville.

Fenris scruta les lieux encore quelques secondes, le visage fermé avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'un pas assuré. Durant ce court chemin à découvert, Fenris décrocha son épée de son dos, la faisant tournoyer avec une dextérité menaçante, le lyrium illuminant sa peau. D'un coup de pied sec et puissant, la frêle silhouette ouvrit la porte dans un craquement sinistre, surprenant les quelques hommes postés dans le hall d'entrée pour garder la maison. Fenris pourfendit le premier soldat à se mettre en travers de son chemin, quant au second : il aurait dû fuir. Celui-ci sorti une dague dans le but de lui trancher la gorge mais le guerrier lui retourna la faveur en le débarrassant de sa main armée avant que Hawke ou les autres n'interviennent. Le pauvre bougre hurla de douleur en se tenant son moignon. Ne désirant pas laisser de survivants, Fenris saisit la gorge de l'homme pour la broyer et le réduire au silence, son cadavre tombant sur le sol marbré, le tachant de son sang.

-Où est Danarius ? hurla-t-il en braquant son regard sur les deux autres sentinelles à l'autre bout du hall.

L'une passa la porte qu'ils gardaient tandis que l'autre se préparait au combat. L'homme offrit une piètre résistance. Fenris enjamba son cadavre pour déboucher sur ce qui semblait être la salle principale de la demeure : une immense pièce, sans doute destinée à des réceptions, avec un double escalier menant à l'étage, des teintures aux murs dans les tons sombres et quelques meubles de riche facture. Le comité d'accueil était nettement plus impressionnant. Des soldats tévintides attendaient en bas des escaliers, quelques archers dans les marches et deux mages au premier étage derrière la belle rambarde de pierre blanche. Tous ce petit monde rien que pour lui. Danarius y avait mis les formes.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Fenris qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se jeter dans la bataille, suivi de près par Hawke et sa bande. Varric faisait pleuvoir la mort avec Bianca tandis qu'Anders s'assurait de les protéger et de les soigner. Aveline empêchait quiconque de les approcher de son épée et de son bouclier, patiente et intraitable. Quant à Garrett, il gardait un œil sur Fenris tout en lançant des sorts de feu et de glace.

Fenris était rapide, sauvage, furieux, d'une précision impitoyable. Sa silhouette nimbée de lumière glissait d'un groupe d'adversaires à un autre. Une danse mortelle guidée par son envie de vengeance. De temps en temps, Hawke assurait les arrières de l'elfe. Il lançait un sort de glace aux pieds d'un soldat qui tentait de prendre Fenris à revers ou envoyait une boule de feu en pleine face de l'ennemi.

Comme le craignait Fenris, parmi les mages postés en hauteur, un mage de sang se mit à utiliser le liquide vital qui coulait à flot au cœur de la bataille pour incanter un sort puissant. L'archer blessé d'où le mage tévintide tirait son pouvoir se tordit de douleur, s'arquant à s'en briser les os avant de tomber sans vie sur le sol. Garrett lui décocha un trait de foudre mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour l'interrompre.

Une brutale explosion souffla le centre de la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre. Le mage tévintide se souciait peu de ses acolytes.

Hawke était à demi sonné. Le monde tournait autour de lui et son corps était lourd. Il ne parvenait à se redresser qu'au prix de terribles difficultés. Varric et Aveline étaient dans le même état, luttant pour se remettre debout. Mais Anders avait tenu bon, sur ses jambes, appuyé contre un pilier. Justice, l'esprit qui habitait le corps du guérisseur, faisait crépiter la peau de son hôte, des fissures de lumières bleues apparaissant sur son corps, ses yeux enflammés fixant leur adversaire. Garrett remarqua distraitement qu'il devait avoir un truc pour les hommes qui brillaient dans le noir, avant de s'alarmer de voir l'esprit apparaître.

Anders servait d'hôte à Justice depuis qu'il avait quitté la Garde des Ombres, où il avait été temporairement enrôlé pour échapper aux Templiers. Cet esprit était bienveillant, pour ce qu'en avait aperçu Garrett, et il était aussi dévoué à une chose : protéger les mages. À moins que cette cause ne soit devenue la leur à force de cohabiter. Anders se battait contre l'oppression des mages depuis leur rencontre et Garrett n'avait pu que l'appuyer.

Inquiet, Garrett se redressa à genoux et chercha Fenris.

L'elfe avait été projeté contre une étagère avec les deux assassins qui tentaient de le maîtriser. Fenris se redressait péniblement à quatre pattes. Sa vue était brouillée de rouge par une blessure à sa tempe droite. Son flanc gauche le lançait, du sang coulant le long de son épiderme. Son corps encore engourdit par la déflagration, Fenris se releva péniblement avant de récupérer son épée à quelques pas de lui. À peine armé que des soldats réfugiés dans les escaliers descendirent vers lui pour tenter de le saisir.

Le mage de sang fit irruption entre eux pour se diriger vers le fugitif d'un pas conquérant, voyant sans doute les lauriers de la victoire lui être remis.

En attendant, les tévintides semblaient ne pas se préoccuper des autres qui tentaient de se relever. Justice avança d'un pas martial et décocha une slave d'énergie dans la direction de leurs ennemis. Fenris tourna la tête vers Anders et constata que le mage était devenu luminescent. Il fronça les sourcils mais se focalisa plutôt sur ses jambes encore tremblantes. Au prix d'un terrible effort, il parvint à se lever. Il puisait dans ses réserves. Mais personne ne le ramènerait à Danarius.

L'attaque d'Anders avait envoyé ses assaillants sur les marches. Fenris s'avança vers les deux soldats. L'un finit embroché sur sa longue épée, l'autre se prit un carreau d'arbalète dans l'épaule avant de finir en paratonnerre. Fenris se tourna alors vers le mage de sang qui avait reculé. Ce poltron entailla le bras d'un soldat dans les vapes pour incanter un sort.

Ce dernier arrêta son sort lorsqu'une gangue de glace l'enferma des pieds au bassin, paniqué. Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Fenris. Il abaissa son épée et attrapa son ennemi à la gorge, serrant juste assez pour être menaçant mais pas assez pour le tuer. Le mage de sang paniqua et attrapa son poignet dans une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

-Où est Danarius ?

Sa voix sombre était basse et sans doute inaudible pour les autres. Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de son ennemi.

-Tu es sa propriété, il viendra te chercher en personne si tu me tues.

-Tant mieux.

Le lyrium brilla sur sa peau et Fenris lui brisa la nuque dans un craquement sec. Le corps retomba sur les marches lorsque le sort de glace s'estompa. Fenris tourna ses prunelles acérées vers les autres. Plus aucun tévintide n'était en vie. Tous les regards étaient sur Fenris mais les prunelles acérées de l'elfe s'attardaient sur Anders dont les craquellements de lumière s'estompaient. Ce dernier soignait Varric et Aveline tandis que Hawke boitillait jusqu'à lui, une main plaquée sur son flanc.

Garrett s'arrêta aux côtés de Fenris après avoir croisé son regard, le sien balayant les cadavres au sol. C'était le troisième groupe qu'il aidait à abattre. Le troisième qui poursuivait Fenris et échouait. Il se demanda ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était en fuite perpétuelle. Et si Fenris allait partir ? Le regard grave, Hawke vint scruter le visage de l'elfe.

Le guerrier était toujours tendu par le combat, les tatouages de lyrium s'estompant progressivement pour redevenir l'encre lunaire qui marbrait sa peau sombre. Son visage était toujours impassible à part les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Cette victoire avait un goût amer parce qu'il n'était pas encore libre. Cela ne faisait que sérieusement commencer. Fenris parcourait les cadavres tout autour de lui en prenant une résolution de taille.

Il allait attendre Danarius ici et en finir avec lui.

Fenris jeta un regard en coin à Hawke qui le scrutait avec espoir. Fenris rangea son épée dans son fourreau mais ce geste lui rappela sa blessure au flanc. Il porta sa main dessus pour faire pression en grimaçant. Fenris voulait fouiller la maison alors, il ignora la douleur et avança. Pour s'arrêter net après un pas. Hawke lui avait saisi brièvement le coude pour le retenir avant de retirer ses doigts.

-Tu es blessé, argumenta Garrett à voix basse. Laisse-moi faire...

Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'elfe mais il y avait des priorités. Fenris lui jeta un regard noir avant de contrer :

-Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de votre propre flanc, non ?

-Oh ? Et pourquoi je devrais m'occuper de moi avant ?

Garrett lui adressa un de ses sourires enjôleurs et joueurs qui laissa Fenris sceptique.

-Parce que vidé de votre sang, vous ne servirez à rien, répliqua-t-il avec un reniflement agacé.

Fenris retira sa main pleine de son sang pour que Hawke puisse l'ausculter. Garrett savait très bien que pour les blessures superficielles, il avait sa confiance. Un laisser passer qu'Anders n'aurait jamais. Hawke devait parfois le traîner jusqu'au guérisseur, ce qui rendait Fenris particulièrement froid.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du féreldien qui se pencha afin d'inspecter la blessure. À ce mouvement, une grimace de douleur échappa à Garrett. Hawke écarta le cuir de la tenue de Fenris, exposant une petite zone de peau brune marbrée de lune... et tranchée, ensanglantée. Le mage apposa le bout de ses doigts juste à côté de la blessure, le lyrium s'illuminant sur cette zone tandis qu'il invoquait un sort de soin basique pour refermer les tissus.

La peau de Fenris frissonna sous ses doigts mais il ne se tendit pas comme la première fois. La magie de Hawke picotait le lyrium mais la chaleur du soin remplaça bien vite la douleur. Fenris porta son regard sur l'autre mage du groupe, celui qui s'était illuminé sur le champ de bataille. Anders ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Hawke lui devait une explication à ce sujet mais il avait d'autre priorité.

Le sort finit, Garrett se redressa pour accrocher son regard sur la plaie à sa tempe.

-Tu permets ? questionna-t-il en levant sa main vers sa tête.

Fenris se rappela sa blessure qui avait gêné son œil gauche avant de lui faire signe que oui, il pouvait. Le mage écarta les cheveux blancs collés par le sang séché et posa délicatement deux doigts près de la plaie afin de la refermer. Garrett adressa un sourire à Fenris et lorsqu'il eut fini, il pressa de nouveau sa propre blessure.

-Tu comptes explorer les lieux ? demanda Garrett. Tu espères trouver des informations ?

-C'est ce que je compte faire.

-Va, on reste dans le coin si tu as besoin de nous.

Hawke lui adressa un sourire de soutien, son regard essayant d'accrocher le sien à défaut de pouvoir le toucher. Il lui aurait sans doute pressé l'épaule s'il avait pu. Le contact de leurs yeux ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Fenris ne se détourne pour avancer en direction des escaliers. Après tout l'elfe était un solitaire et préférait sans doute encaisser seul peu importe ce qu'il trouvait de significatif. Garrett le suivit des yeux sur quelques mètres avant de se détourner pour aller vers Anders. L'ancien Garde des Ombres râla à son imprudence mais lorsque Hawke souleva généreusement sa tunique pour lui permettre d'avoir accès à la blessure, dévoilant ses hanches, un ventre musclé avec une ligne de poils qui traçait un chemin vers d'autres délices, un torse ciselé comme celui d'un guerrier, Anders se tut et se pencha pour l'ausculter.

Une fois à l'étage, Fenris fouilla la pièce juste en face du double escalier, tombant sur un bureau avec une large cheminée allumée et des parchemins sur une table. Certains portaient le sceau de Danarius et bien qu'il ne sache pas lire, il remarqua que les autres missives étaient d'une main différente de celle de son maître, tout comme le sceau et la signature qui ne leur ressemblaient en rien. Le mage tévintide lui avait dit que Danarius viendrait le débusquer. Et bien il n'avait qu'à venir en personne. Dans un excès de colère, les mains griffues de Fenris attrapèrent le bureau et le retournèrent, faisant alors voler les lettres qui avaient été entreposées sur le bois sombre.

Fenris sortit de la pièce, piétinant les feuilles qu'il était incapable de lire, pour aller sur sa droite, entrant dans une petite chambre qui servait d'entrepôt à marchandises de riches factures. Des meubles ouvragés, des coffres renfermant sans doute des trésors, des teintures, des tapis ainsi que des statuettes mais rien de très significatif. Fenris ressortit avec toujours cette tension furieuse qui guidait ses pas, ouvrant la dernière porte tout à gauche qui donnait sur un lit avec quelques effets personnels.

Agacé, furieux de n'avoir rien trouvé, il posa son attention en contrebas où Hawke et les siens attendaient. Tous avaient entendu le déménagement sauvage qui s'effectuait à l'étage. Sans nul doute l'expression de la frustration de l'elfe. Leurs regards s'étaient posés sur Fenris lorsqu'il apparut dans l'escalier. Aveline était près de la porte, visiblement prête à partir. Varric était en train de faire les poches des tévintides avec la participation d'Anders et de Hawke. Lorsque Fenris fut à leur portée, ils cessèrent leur activité et il annonça :

-Merci pour votre aide. Cette maison est vide.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Aveline avec rictus. Je ne tolère pas que des esclavagistes investissent la ville que j'ai juré de protéger. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Elle adressa un signe de tête aux autres, un petit sourire à Garrett avant de prendre congé. Les trois compères délaissèrent les corps, les poches remplies de nouvelles possessions mais Hawke fut plus rapide que les autres pour venir à la hauteur de Fenris. Il le scrutait, inquiet de le voir toujours aussi tendu. Mais ce dernier fixa Anders pendant un instant avant de lâcher avec animosité :

-Vous abritez une vipère dans votre groupe, Hawke.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, railla Anders en lui rendant son regard.

-Je vous ai vu vous illuminer durant la bataille ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Une abomination ?

Garrett papillonna des cils à la discussion qu'il avait oublié de redouter. Et pourtant, elle allait bel et bien se dérouler maintenant, au beau milieu des cadavres de tévintides avec un Fenris remonté et un Anders prêt à en découdre. Le regard de Hawke alla de l'un à l'autre avant de consulter Varric qui haussa les épaules. Le nain lui aurait bien dit qu'il l'avait cherché, à flirter avec ces deux-là, mais s'abstint de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Doucement Fenris, s'interposa Garrett. Anders est un mage tout comme moi mais c'est aussi un garde des ombres. Il se dévoue pour soigner les pauvres et aide plus d'une personne démunie dans cette cité.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est pétri de bonnes intentions que cela ne le rend pas dangereux, feula Fenris. Il a succombé à la tentation…

-Hé, le coupa Anders. Je n'ai succombé à rien du tout.

-Vraiment ? provoqua le guerrier.

-Justice est un esprit de vengeance qui ne désirait qu'aider les mages oppressés par les templiers ou des personnes telles que vous, gronda le guérisseur. Je n'ai fait que lui servir d'hôte parce que notre cause est commune, si ça vous pose un problème…

-Ça me pose problème, siffla Fenris avec hargne.

-Stop ! coupa brutalement Garrett en haussant le ton. Anders est capable de contrôler Justice et nous a sauvé ce soir. Sans lui, le combat aurait été long, éprouvant, et on aurait pu perdre !

Fenris darda un regard furieux sur Hawke en qui il avait placé sa confiance, ses poings se serrant convulsivement.

-Je ne tolérais pas que tu l'insultes davantage, continua le féreldien. Ni lui, ni les apostats dont je fais partie.

Fenris le dévisagea avec férocité mais Hawke s'était planté face à lui avec tout autant de fermeté que ses paroles. S'interposant entre lui et Anders par la même occasion. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant avant que l'elfe n'ait un mouvement d'humeur et ne se détourne.

-Sortez, ordonna sèchement Fenris.

Anders ouvrit la bouche mais un regard de Garrett le dissuada d'en rajouter une couche. Garrett lui attrapa l'épaule pour la serrer avec soutien avant de le pousser vers la sortie sans se retourner vers Fenris. Varric leur emboîta le pas après un dernier regard vers le guerrier.

Une fois dehors, ils se mirent en marche vers le Pendu, par automatisme, Varric ayant pris la tête du convoi. Les deux mages étaient toujours côte à côte, Anders scrutant le visage fermé et contrarié de Hawke.

-Merci de m'avoir soutenu, souffla le guérisseur.

-C'est normal Anders. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'insulter de la sorte alors que tu as été d'une aide précieuse. Ainsi que Justice.

Un soupir exaspéré échappa à Garrett. Il avait beau adorer Fenris, chercher à lui être agréable, il était incapable de rester de marbre. Ce n'était pas leur première discussion sur le sujet mais la haine visible envers son ami, il n'avait pu la laisser passer. Ils étaient intraitables tous les deux, ce sujet trop près du cœur de l'un comme de l'autre. Hawke savait que cela ne serait sans doute pas la dernière dispute mais celle-ci lui avait tout de même donné un coup.

Anders leva alors une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Garrett, le sortant de ses pensées moroses.

-Je te paie un verre au Pendu ?

-Volontiers, sourit Hawke.

. : : : .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Fenris s'occupa à refaire la décoration de la maison de Danarius. C'est-à-dire, fouiller l'intégralité des lieux, renverser un nombre important de meubles dans un excès de rage, tout ça, au milieu des cadavres de tévintides qui ne l'émouvaient pas plus que cela. Et qu'il n'avait même pas songé à déplacer. Il retourna au Pendu pour récupérer ses affaires en pleine journée afin de ne pas croiser Hawke, encore contrarié par leur dispute. Varric le vit passer mais ne chercha pas à lui adresser la parole tant l'aura noire autour de l'elfe était indicatrice de son humeur. Il avait un instinct de conservation contrairement à Hawke.

Après que son ami nain l'eut informé que le Ténébreux avait quitté l'auberge, Garrett attendit le surlendemain pour chercher Fenris. Ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute houleuse mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui. Inquiet, Garrett se mit en route pour la Hauteville lorsque le soleil atteignit son point culminant dans le ciel. L'elfe avait forcément dû fouiller davantage la demeure de Danarius et il y était sans doute encore. Garrett se présenta devant la porte toujours défoncée. Après quelques regards dans la rue vide, il entra. Pour se boucher immédiatement le nez. Les cadavres étaient toujours là, en décomposition.

-Fenris ?

Il l'appela plusieurs fois avant de le voir émerger de la cave, une bouteille de vin dans chaque main. Le regard de Hawke parcourut sa silhouette de haut en bas, à la recherche d'une blessure, d'un signe de tension mais il semblait aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Garrett avala difficilement sa salive et fit un mouvement gauche pour désigner le sol toujours décoré de corps plus ou moins mutilés, leur sang séché sur les dalles grises. Fenris lui répondit par un sourcil relevé, ne voyant apparemment pas le problème.

-Agreggio Pavali, le vin favori de Danarius, dit Fenris en montrant les deux bouteilles. Il en reste six dans la cave.

Quelque peu décontenancé, Hawke le suivit à l'étage, gravissant l'escalier à sa suite.

-Tu comptes laisser les cadavres ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ils dissuadent les voleurs d'entrer.

-Ouais et bientôt ça sera leur odeur qui fera fuir les nobles de la rue entière, railla Garrett. J'en toucherais un mot à Aveline.

Fenris ne protesta pas en entrant dans la pièce en face de l'escalier. Il y avait déplacé une table avec des chaises. Un fauteuil était placé près de la cheminée où un feu chaleureux était allumé et dans l'alcôve du fond était installé un lit. Apparemment, l'elfe s'était aménagé un nid confortable dans cette pièce centrale, emplacement stratégique en cas d'attaque surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Hawke ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Garrett était toujours sérieux, le regard inquiet lorsqu'il rencontra les prunelles du guerrier une fraction de seconde avant que celui-ci ne les détourne avec un froncement de sourcil agacé.

-Je vais très bien, marmonna Fenris.

Un sourire finit par étirer les lèvres de Garrett en le voyant agir comme à son habitude. Chacun avait saisi les limites à ne pas dépasser et Hawke ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Parce que Fenris avait une haine compréhensible envers les personnes comme lui et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas jeté dehors. Alors il préféra aborder un autre sujet.

-Tu as trouvé d'autres indices sur Danarius ? tenta le féreldien.

Fenris plissa les lèvres de contrariété et posa les deux bouteilles de vin rouge sur la table. Il se détourna de Hawke pour récupérer une pile de papiers posée près de la cheminée, qui lui servait apparemment à allumer le feu. Il les tendit à son invité qui les prit avant de s'asseoir à la table afin de les parcourir.

-Ce n'est pas le sceau de mon ancien maître, murmura Fenris.

Avant de prendre place non loin de lui, l'elfe avait récupéré quelques papiers rangés sur une commode, ceux-ci coincés sous un petit coffre.

-Ce sont des lettres de transactions marchandes, annonça Garrett en les feuilletant rapidement. Elles sont toutes adressées d'un certain Guiot Lecerf pour des expéditions à envoyer à Minrathie.

Il releva les yeux sur Fenris qui lui tendit deux nouvelles lettres, portant donc le sceau de Danarius. Hawke les prit avec toujours cet air sérieux collé au visage, se mettant à les lire avec attention.

-La première est l'ordre de te capturer vivant, avec le montant qui est offert pour ta récompense. La seconde, c'est pour leur indiquer qu'ils peuvent utiliser la maison de Lecerf pour te tendre un piège, ce marchand ayant une dette envers lui.

Garrett vit une grimace de déception étirer les fins traits de Fenris. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il y ait toujours si peu d'éléments. Mais tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était que Fenris ne s'était pas envolé immédiatement après la bataille. Il pouvait profiter un peu plus de sa présence et espérait de tout cœur pouvoir l'aider. Cette confiance qu'il lui accordait grandissait avec le temps et il la chérissait comme un bien précieux. Le fait même qu'il lui demande de lire ces missives était tout aussi important parce que c'était avouer une faiblesse, même si aux yeux de Garrett, cela n'en était pas une. Il avait été un esclave, on ne pouvait le blâmer pour ce manque.

Le silence s'étira un peu trop au goût de Fenris, qui prit alors une bouteille de vin entre ses doigts dépourvus de ses gantelets.

-Un verre ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas.

Hawke avait répondu de manière un peu distraite, constatant pour la première fois que les lignes de lyrium traçaient leur chemin lunaire sur le dessus de sa main, dans sa paume et jusqu'au bout de ses doigts fins. Absorbé par cette contemplation, il ne releva les yeux sur Fenris que lorsqu'il poussa devant lui un verre rempli du liquide rouge.

-Danarius me faisait servir du Agreggio Pavali à ses invités, un vin d'exception, qu'il aimait combiner avec ma présence parce qu'elle intimidait ses hôtes, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus acerbe. Cela l'amusait.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu les repousser, répondit Garrett sur le ton du flirt, un sourire venant enfin étirer ses lèvres.

Un reniflement désabusé échappa à Fenris qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard en biais. Mais le mage sourit davantage et but une gorgée du vin coûteux, qui était excellent, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était plutôt que l'elfe lui parle davantage de lui plutôt que d'apprécier le même vin qu'un magister.

-Tu vas rester vivre ici ? questionna Garrett.

-Ici ou ailleurs, cela ne fait pas grande différence, répondit Fenris en buvant une longue gorgée. J'ai essayé de laisser le passé derrière moi. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y rester. Peu importe où je vais, Danarius me retrouve toujours. Sans doute à cause de ces marques.

Le regard de Fenris alla sur ses mains, l'une d'elle se serrant comme s'il avait le cœur de Danarius à sa portée.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu en fuite ?

-Trois ans maintenant.

-Et Danarius n'abandonne toujours pas malgré le fil à retordre que tu lui donnes ?

-Non. C'est pourquoi je l'attendrai de pied ferme ici, je ne serai pas une proie éternellement. Cela le fera sans doute sortir de sa forteresse et alors là, il sera en positon de faiblesse.

Fenris jeta un regard furtif vers Hawke comme hésitant à lui demander quelque chose.

-Fenris, je répondrai présent si tu me demandes de venir t'aider le jour où ce salaud débarque à Kirkwall, déclara avec assurance Garrett. Je serai là et les autres aussi. Personne ne t'emmènera contre ton gré.

Son regard se planta dans le sien et les prunelles vertes si intenses ne se détournèrent pas immédiatement. Fenris était touché par ces paroles, par son soutien indéfectible malgré leur différend. Un faible rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son verre, répondant dans un murmure :

-Merci Hawke.

Garrett se fit violence pour ne pas porter une main sur son épaule et la presser. Ou l'embrasser comme il en mourait d'envie. Un sourire doux ourla ses lèvres et il opta pour un contact indirect, toquant son verre contre le sien. Ils burent chacun une gorgée, comme pour sceller une promesse, puis Hawke enchaîna :

-Que dirais-tu d'évacuer les cadavres, de trouver un forgeron pour ta porte, d'acheter de quoi réparer ton armure et de potentiellement finir la soirée au Pendu avec les autres ?

-C'est un programme qui me convient.

-Parfait !

Garrett se releva après avoir achevé son verre, imité par Fenris. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de détailler le mage avec des regards dérobés. Sa présence lui faisait du bien. Leur dispute l'avait peut-être remué plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Mais sa confiance et son admiration pour Hawke n'en cessaient pas moins de grandir. Les deux complices eurent une journée bien remplie et Fenris devait bien avouer qu'avoir une maison débarrassée de cadavres et une porte qui fermait était agréable. Un semblant de sécurité appréciable.

. : : : .

Au fil des jours, Hawke continuait de venir le chercher dans son nouveau chez lui, pour des missions afin d'amasser un petit pactole, pour lui apporter un ragoût servi sur du pain d'un marchand ambulant qu'il avait croisé ou encore une amulette particulièrement utile à un guerrier. Hawke venait aussi l'inviter au Pendu lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour boire, jouer aux cartes, écouter les histoires de Varric ou encore fêter la fin d'une mission particulièrement ardue. Bientôt, même Varric, Aveline et Isabela se mirent à convier l'elfe taciturne, l'incluant dans leur groupe que Hawke soit là ou non.

Fenris prenait goût à cette nouvelle vie. Il se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus les moments passés en compagnie des autres et refusait rarement les missions que Hawke lui proposait. Rester dans le manoir vide, à ruminer l'absence de mouvement de la part de Danarius le rendait amer et il ne cessait de se questionner sur son choix de demeurer à Kirkwall. Et puis il commençait à les considérer comme ses amis, Fenris demanda un service à Isabela après le passage d'un collecteur d'impôt. Elle fut rudement efficace et lui promit – contre un beau bijou de la réserve d'objet précieux que Fenris gardait – que l'homme ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fenris désirait rester dans cette grande et sombre demeure. À cela, il lui avait répondu d'un ton tranquille qu'il aimait la vue.

En revanche, Anders continuait de garder ses distances avec Fenris, lui jetant des regards peu amicaux – parce que c'était réciproque – quand Hawke était en train de faire un mouvement pour charmer le guerrier. Anders n'était pas le seul à le redouter, la petite dernière arrivée dans leur bande hétéroclite l'évitait aussi. Merrill avait rejoint leur groupe lors d'une mission dans les terres. Elfe dalatienne, son clan l'avait rejeté à cause de sa prédestination pour la magie du sang. D'apparence innocente, elle avait suscité un débat houleux entre Hawke et Fenris quant à son intégration. Merrill s'était interposée face à Fenris et ses arguments venimeux, bien prompt à la juger sur sa magie. Elle utilisait son sang certes mais se refusait à faire un quelconque sacrifice innocent. Elle n'utilisait que son sang pour pratiquer sa magie et cela resterait ainsi.

Si l'entente entre Fenris et Hawke semblait aller de mieux en mieux, ce n'était pas le cas dans la fratrie Hawke. Carver cherchait toujours à égaler Garrett, à le surpasser et se plaignait constamment de rester dans son ombre. Son aîné soupirait, visiblement ennuyé, pour ne pas dire agacé, par l'esprit de compétition de son frère qu'il ne partageait pas et qui faisait de plus en plus commettre des idioties à son benjamin.

Arriva alors le jour fatidique où ils rassemblèrent assez d'argent pour l'expédition de Bartrand pour les Tréfonds. Garrett se rendit chez Fenris pour lui en parler et lui proposer de les accompagner, en lieu et place de Carver… Le tourment du mage était visible sur son visage.

Fenris invita Garrett à s'asseoir et lui servit un verre de vin par habitude comme par politesse. Son regard attentif le détaillait à travers ses mèches blanches tandis que Hawke parlait :

-Ma mère me supplie de ne pas l'emmener, et je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Il agit de façon impulsive, pour prouver quelque chose. Mais les Tréfonds ne lui pardonneront pas s'il fait des conneries… avoua-t-il à l'elfe, un pli soucieux sur son front et le regard dans le vide.

Fenris avait constaté ce changement dans leur dynamique. Carver était de moins en moins indulgent avec son frère, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Mais Hawke désirait le protéger et il ne pouvait que comprendre ce sentiment. Il était sa famille, avant d'être un imbécile arrogant. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser cela ? Hawke était son ami et quel ami serait-il, s'il ne lui tendait pas la main en retour ?

-Alors ne l'emmène pas dans cette expédition, répondit Fenris d'une voix calme et posée.

Son regard rencontra celui de Hawke pour annoncer avec assurance :

-Je prendrai sa place.

Garrett ne le lui avait pas encore demandé mais il était là pour ça. Au moment où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Hawke changea d'expression. Un vrai sourire gagna ses lèvres et du soulagement se lisait dans ses yeux. Ainsi que de la reconnaissance.

-Merci, souffla-t-il simplement.

Garrett se mit alors à lui parler plus en détail de l'expédition, de son but et de ceux qui venaient. Aveline avait trop de responsabilités pour quitter Kirkwall et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui demander. Anders, lui, continuait de s'occuper des réfugiés et des malades trop pauvres pour se payer un guérisseur ailleurs qu'à Sombrerue ; de plus, l'ancien Garde des Ombres n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner dans les Tréfonds. Quant à Merrill... Hawke la sentait trop immature et insouciante pour un endroit comme les Tréfonds ; il l'appréciait et se sentait protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle.

Leur équipe serait donc composée de Varric - naturellement - et d'Isabela, en plus d'eux deux. Ça promettait.

Le jour du départ, Léandra vint dire au revoir à son fils aîné, accompagné de Carver qui fit une nouvelle tentative pour rejoindre l'expédition. Sa mère comme Garrett le lui refusèrent catégoriquement. De rage, le jeune homme avait hurlé à la face de son frère :

-Tu préfères embarquer ton mignon aux oreilles pointues c'est ça ?! Histoire de te payer du bon t…

Carver ne fit pas sa phrase. Il était un guerrier émérite et Hawke un mage qui n'était pas rompu au combat au corps à corps comme lui. Mais sa rage l'avait empêché de voir le coup de poing qui l'étala sur le sol. Il releva un regard médusé sur son aîné.

-Reste à terre, ordonna Garrett la voix vibrante de colère.

À quelques pas de Hawke, les autres l'attendaient. Fenris n'avait rien loupé de la scène, un regard peu amical vers Carver à cette insulte tandis qu'Isabela s'était coulée à ses côtés pour avoir un petit sifflement admiratif. Varric lui adressa un regard blasé et la voleuse haussa les épaules avec innocence avant de dire que les hommes de poigne lui plaisait. Fenris ne quitta pas Hawke des yeux lorsqu'il adressa un au revoir pincé à sa mère, rejoignant ses amis avec les poings serrés et le corps tremblant de rage.

Garrett passa juste à côté d'eux, avançant avec le besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose. Isabela fit un nouveau commentaire salace sur le sujet abordé par Carver mais Fenris l'ignora, emboîtant le pas au mage. Il n'avait jamais vu Hawke dans un tel état d'irritation : son corps était tendu, prêt à rouer de coups le premier imbécile sur son passage. Il pressa ses pas afin de le rattraper.

Sa rage l'avait fait avancer avec rapidité mais Garrett perçut le bruit des pieds nus de l'elfe sur la pierre, le choc régulier de son épée contre son dos à chacun de ses pas, le crissement particulier de son armure de cuir, son odeur et même son aura de force tranquille, acérée… Il était trop sensible à tout ce que faisait Fenris pour ne pas le reconnaître instantanément. Il pinça les lèvres et soupira, autorisant un peu de tension à quitter son corps.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il en lui adressant un coup d'œil, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

-Sa rivalité avec toi l'aveugle, répondit doucement Fenris. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu l'as protégé de cette expédition.

Il y avait de l'admiration dans sa voix et dans son regard qui soutint celui de Hawke un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de revenir au sol. Garrett renifla avec un amusement féroce.

-Il n'avait pas à te traiter de la sorte, s'exclama-t-il avec ardeur. Je te trouve à mon goût, ce n'est un secret pour personne mais…

Fenris releva les yeux sur lui à ces paroles. Non, tout Kirkwall était au courant, c'était certain. Habituellement, il le rabrouait car l'attention de Hawke était gênante mais la situation était différente. Ce fut le mage qui détourna les yeux en serrant les poings.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas de te respecter, et je ne compte pas te traiter comme…

Il souffla bruyamment, pour laisser sortir sa colère.

-Bref. Il n'avait pas à parler de toi en ces termes, il n'avait pas à te manquer de respect et il n'avait pas à faire rejaillir sa frustration sur toi.

Fenris demeura calme, contrebalançant la colère du mage comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec lui. Mais ses paroles le touchaient. Hawke l'avait toujours traité avec respect, comme une personne libre, un égal, même s'il ne répondait jamais à son flirt.

-Non, il voulait t'atteindre alors il a agi comme un crétin, répondit Fenris. C'est ton cadet mais la prochaine fois, je lui ferai comprendre qu'on ne provoque pas un guerrier plus doué que soi.

Fenris lui adressa un petit rictus en coin, un peu carnassier. Hawke eut cette fois un vrai sourire, sa colère semblant se dissiper aux paroles de Fenris.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas ! J'essaie depuis des années de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, mais avec toi ce sera peut-être plus efficace !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les quatre amis rejoignirent Bartrand, le frère de Varric qui était accompagné de Bodahn et Sondal. Bartrand les présenta comme des marchands avec qui il était en affaire et qui avait aussi préparé l'expédition. Ils prirent alors la direction des Tréfonds, Hawke ne se doutant pas qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec son petit frère…

L'expédition dans les Tréfonds dura plusieurs semaines. Se frayer un chemin dans le thaig abandonné n'était pas de tout repos entre les engeances qui y rôdaient constamment, ne laissant que peu de répit aux voyageurs en quête de richesses, les araignées venimeuses et autres joyeusetés diaboliques. Carver n'aurait pas été taillé pour ça, lâcha Garrett après une bataille particulièrement ardue. Fenris l'avait approuvé en pressant son épaule de sa main griffue pleine de sang. Le groupe finit par trouver une chambre forte sous haute surveillance de créatures monstrueuses et découvrirent une idole étrange en lyrium rouge. Dès que Bartrand l'eut en main, il trahit son propre frère et ses amis pour s'enfuir avec, emprisonnant ces derniers dans la chambre funéraire où ils venaient de la trouver.

Ils furent obligés de trouver une autre voie pour sortir hors du thaig, Varric pestant contre son frère, Isabela lui promettant de l'aider à le réduire en charpie et Hawke ajoutant qu'il était le second sur la liste pour lui mettre une droite. Fenris demeura silencieux mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le groupe avait besoin d'un peu d'humour car ils étaient à bout. Leurs réserves étaient au plus bas – en nourriture comme en potions – lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une salle remplie de trésor. Et d'engeances.

Le combat fut difficile mais Fenris eut le plaisir de leur annoncer qu'il y avait une sortie non loin. Pendant qu'Isabela, Varric et Hawke remplissaient leurs poches et leur sac d'or, de pierres précieuses et de bijoux. L'elfe les avait regardés avec un regard mi-blasé mi-amusé avant que Garrett ne lui choppe son sac pour qu'il ait sa part de butin, le décorant de quelques colliers sous les rires soulagés des autres. Tous blessés, dans un état pitoyable, ils parvinrent à regagner la surface. Ils firent une halte dans un village pour se requinquer, boire, manger, se laver puis ils regagnèrent Kirkwall. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, Varric eut le plaisir de constater que Bartrand avait disparu avec sa statuette.

Garrett eut aussi son lot de drame familial. Il se retrouva confronté à la pire décision de Carver jusque là. Niant ce que son père, sa sœur jumelle et son aîné étaient et avaient été, il s'était engagé chez les Templiers, dont l'une des missions sacrées était de traquer les apostats comme eux. Carver avait trouvé une belle façon de se détacher de l'ombre de son frère. L'humeur de Hawke ne fut pas au beau fixe durant les jours suivants et même le rachat de l'ancienne demeure des Amell ainsi que leur déménagement dans le manoir de la Hauteville ne lui remonta pas le moral.

. : : : .

Les longues semaines dans les Tréfonds n'avaient pas fait sortir Danarius de sa tour de cristal. Fenris avait demandé à Varric si ses informateurs avaient vu quoi que ce soit durant leur absence mais aucune activité de tévintides n'avait été relevée. Ce qui était frustrant et Fenris ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Il préférait rester méfiant plutôt que relâcher son attention.

Il n'y avait pas que cela qui le remuait. Il y avait aussi le moral de Hawke qui était au plus bas depuis leur retour à cause de son idiot de petit frère. D'un côté, il pouvait comprendre le choix de Carver, rejoindre les templiers, il pouvait même l'appuyer mais de l'autre… Depuis leur première rencontre, Hawke n'avait cessé de se montrer fort. Un mage qui avait résisté aux horreurs des Tréfonds. Il s'était battu avec bravoure, sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais perdre ce sourire communicatif et son humour piquant.

Fenris savait que c'était une erreur mais il appréciait de plus en plus sa présence à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus aucune appréhension lorsque Hawke venait vers lui pour le soigner, ni lorsqu'il avait un geste amical ou de soutien. C'était devenu naturel pour lui. Tout comme il acceptait Isabela ou Varric dans son espace vital. Mais Hawke était spécial. Hawke qu'il avait en haute estime. Une petite voix lui susurrait toujours d'être prudent. Mais c'était un mage avec du caractère et une force qu'il avait rarement vus. Un mage pour qui il se battait volontiers et qu'il défendrait au prix de la sienne.

Alors Fenris ne ratait pas une seule soirée au Pendu depuis leur retour, dans l'espoir de revoir enfin ce sourire sincère sur ses lèvres et cet éclat malicieux dans ses yeux.

Ce soir là, Hawke était encadré par Fenris et Anders. L'alcool allait bon train, Varric racontait encore une de ses histoires fabuleuses quand Isabela proposa avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses :

-Et si on faisait une partie de grâce perfide ?

Cette annonce fit éclater de rire Garrett qui quitta ses sombres pensées. Cette idée lui plaisait surtout qu'il était remarquablement bien placé.

-Ça marche pour moi ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire féroce.

Anders risqua une œillade dans la direction de Hawke, mais il n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

-Ceux qui ne jouent pas vont voir ailleurs, décréta Isabela en le regardant bien en face, un sourire de requin aux lèvres.

Anders se redressa, piqué au vif, les joues rougissant un peu et le regard dérivant sur son voisin de table. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Et j'en suis aussi, je ne vais pas laisser la rivainienne vous plumer toute seule, fit Varric.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Fenris, le dernier de la troupe à ne pas avoir répondu. Ce dernier avait relevé un sourcil à l'intention d'Isabela avant de répondre avec un rictus :

-J'accepte le défi.

Il affronta le large sourire sournois d'Isabela avant de couler un regard en coin vers Hawke. La réaction de ce dernier ne l'étonna guère. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire ravi. Anders semblait nettement moins content. Mais Fenris se sentait d'humeur à jouer avec eux, même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce concept de jeu. Il avait évité plusieurs soirées de grâce perfide avec tout le monde dans un état d'ébriété avancée.

La voleuse récupéra le paquet de carte qui traînait sur le meuble de Varric et commença à les battre avec enthousiasme. Garrett repartit chercher de la boisson pour tout le monde laissant temporairement Fenris et Anders se dévisager cordialement du coin de l'œil.

La partie commença avec une concentration sérieuse, chacun désireux de ne pas perdre trop vite. Mais l'alcool coulait à flot et la partie gagna en légèreté à mesure que les joueurs se délestaient de leurs atours.

Naturellement, Isabela dominait le jeu, talonnée par Varric. La belle n'avait perdu que son collier qui vu sa taille et son emplacement, avait été compté comme un vêtement et le nain, une botte et un gant. Anders avait perdu ses deux bottes, sa ceinture et la capeline de fourrure qui recouvrait ses épaules. Garrett avait aussi perdus ses bottes, son gantelet de métal, sa ceinture ainsi que son plastron. Il demeurait décent mais il ne lui restait plus grand chose.

Fenris avait commencé par ses gantelets puisqu'il n'avait pas de chaussures, puis son plastron était tombé ainsi que sa ceinture. Hélas son jeu en main ne lui assurait aucune victoire. Un plissement contrarié de sourcils fit glousser Isabela en face de lui.

-Ooooh, nous avons un perdant !

La voleuse posa son coude sur la table et logea son menton dans sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour profiter du spectacle. Et elle n'était pas la seule, au moment où les cartes de Fenris furent posées sur la table, Hawke avait tourné les yeux sur lui avec une vivacité et une fixité digne d'un oiseau de proie.

Avec un soupir agacé, Fenris décala sa chaise pour avoir une meilleure amplitude afin de venir défaire les attaches dans son dos. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, il avait relevé le menton avec dignité mais ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il réalisait à quel point il ne l'était pas du tout maintenant qu'il devait s'exécuter et le faisait avec une expression irritée sur ses fins traits. Tandis que Hawke était captivé par ses gestes. Ses prunelles sombres et intenses suivaient les doigts qui défaisaient les attaches, chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé par le tissu était semblable à une caresse frustrante.

-Oh Fenris, tu pourrais faire ça de manière plus sensuelle, commenta Isabela.

Piqué, Fenris retira sa tunique avec rapidité, sans aucun effet de style commandé. Il posa celle-ci sur la table à ses côtés et se rassit vivement, les épaules tendues de contrariété, la tête haute et son regard sombre planté dans celui joueur d'Isabela. Il se refusait de porter son attention sur Hawke. Il sentait ses yeux sur sa peau sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête vers lui. Si Garrett avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait contredit Isabela en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sensuel. On s'était déjà effeuillé devant lui avec une grâce calculée mais la façon dont Fenris s'était découvert, certes plus brute, dépourvue d'artifice, lui faisait bien plus d'effet. L'elfe n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit : le simple fait de s'exposer était déjà extraordinaire en soi.

Garrett eut beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de son torse. Finement musclé comme le laissait deviner les vêtements, superbement ciselé, avec une peau brune à la teinte chaude et riche. Fenris était imberbe et les lignes d'opales contrastaient somptueusement avec le caramel de sa peau, qui épousaient son corps, soulignaient les muscles, ses courbes… Il avait envie de suivre chacune d'elles de ses mains, de sa bouche, de les voir s'illuminer sous son passage. À défaut, il le faisait de ses yeux, brûlants. Pour un peu, il dirait presque que Danarius avait fait les choses bien.

-Hawke, on joue, je te rappelle, chatonna Isabela.

À regret, Garrett détourna le regard pour constater que les cartes étaient déjà distribuées, devant lui alors il les récupéra. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir régulièrement sur Fenris parce que de toute manière, il avait une main pourrie. Il nota la tension de ses épaules, le froncement de sourcil lié à la contrariété de s'être dénudé devant eux. Et évidemment, il l'ignorait cordialement depuis qu'il était dévêtu mais cela ne lui faisait pas perdre son sourire rêveur et complètement charmé.

Lorsque Hawke daignait porter son attention sur ses cartes, Fenris glissait son regard vers lui, à travers ses mèches blanches. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir les yeux du mage sur les lignes de lyrium avec une acuité troublante. Et pas seulement… Il devinait étrangement le chemin de ses lèvres et de ses larges mains. Cette pensée lui tira un grondement agacé, contrarié par ses pensées et se mit à fixer ses cartes.

À force de se lancer des regards à la dérobée, Fenris croisa évidemment le regard de Hawke. L'elfe le fusilla copieusement, en colère pour mieux masquer sa gêne. Garrett sourit davantage à son attitude revêche avant que ses yeux ne retournent sur ses cartes.

Évidemment, Hawke perdit la main suivante. À cause de ses mauvaises cartes ou peut-être parce qu'il avait dû rater des détails importants de la partie, déconcentré comme il était. Garrett resta assis – il valait mieux vu la réaction qu'avait provoqué la vue de Fenris – pour retirer sa chemise. À la différence de l'elfe, il n'était pas imberbe et une ligne de poils noirs qui tranchait sur sa peau remontait depuis son pantalon jusqu'à ses abdominaux, en passant par son nombril. Il avait une toison fine sur le haut du torse, mais sans commune mesure avec celle qu'arborait Varric.

Avec un coup d'œil en coin, assez désintéressé, Fenris avait suivi le chemin de cette chemise. Outre la pilosité importante de Hawke, les muscles sous sa peau roulaient avec harmonie, ceux-ci digne d'un entraînement martial plus que d'un mage. Il connaissait déjà le galbe de ses larges bras, ses épaules puissantes mais évidemment, son torse était taillé comme le reste : superbement. Hawke était un humain charismatique et très bel homme. Et bien fait de sa personne comme il pouvait le constater. Fenris détourna les yeux et but une gorgée de vin pour cacher sa gêne sous le sifflement admiratif d'Isabela. La pirate jeta un regard vers Fenris, qui était désintéressé au possible, puis vers Anders qui lui avait les yeux sur le torse de son ami. Le guérisseur n'avait apparemment pas surmonté son béguin pour Hawke.

Le principal centre de l'attention avait servi un grand sourire charmeur à Isabela pour la remercier de son compliment, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas non plus raté l'expression d'Anders, figé, avec un regard de feu qui le dévorait et qui n'améliorait pas son état. Garrett se risqua une œillade vers Fenris pour jauger sa réaction. Mais ce dernier était en train de boire, absolument pas intéressé.

C'était blessant et démoralisant. D'autant que la simple vue de Fenris torse nu lui avait refilé une érection. Correction : c'était désespérant.

-Dis donc Hawke tu vas finir par faire de l'ombre à la toison de Varric, ricana Isabela.

Garrett releva les yeux vers elle en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes, le dos un peu voûté lorsqu'il reprit ses cartes avec un air dépité. Mais il désirait surtout cacher l'objet du délit.

-Non aucune chance, répliqua-t-il. Il les brosse et les lave avec un shampoing spécial, pas moi.

-Hawke, on n'évente pas mon secret de cette manière, gronda Varric avec un rire.

-Ça fait beaucoup de poils pour un humain, lâcha Fenris de façon un peu sèche.

Ce qui lui attira le regard de tout le monde, ses prunelles aussi froides que critiques lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Hawke, son visage impassible. Isabela explosa de rire avec Varric alors que Garrett faisait la moue.

-Mouais, c'est les muscles qu'il faut regarder hein, pas les poils, grommela-t-il.

Un reniflement sarcastique échappa à Fenris qui prit ses cartes lorsqu'Isabela se remit à distribuer. Hawke, boudeur, tourna la tête vers Anders qui semblait être le seul à n'avoir rien à redire sur son superbe torse poilu. Ce dernier perdit la manche suivante, à cause de quelques difficultés de concentration. Garrett ne se gêna pas pour le regarder lorsqu'Anders avait dû retirer sa tunique, et voyant son ami s'empourprer, cligna de l'œil. Garrett pouvait bien taquiner Anders. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait cette même alchimie avec Fenris. Parce que c'était Fenris qui l'attirait, l'aimantait, le fascinait et rendait sa peau électrique par sa seule présence. Garrett ne pouvait pas l'ignorer et revenait régulièrement au torse caramel mis en valeur par les lignes opales. Le monde était injuste.

Mais sous couvert d'être désintéressé, Fenris observait Hawke et Anders. Il ne put empêcher une pointe de jalousie l'animer. Pour beaucoup de raisons, il se refusait de songer à Garrett de cette manière. Irrité par ses pensées déplacées, il acheva d'une traite son verre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir puisque c'était lui qui refusait de faire un pas vers lui. Fenris coucha ses cartes et déclara :

-Je vais rentrer.

-Quoi déjà ? Fenris, tu n'es pas joueur ! s'offusqua Isabela.

Mais Fenris s'était déjà relevé, sa tunique à la main et dans le mouvement, son regard avait naturellement été sur Hawke. Garrett qui avait tourné la tête pour le contempler une dernière fois. Mais quand il rencontra les prunelles vertes qui s'attardaient sur lui, Garrett sentit un frisson le long de son échine.

Fenris se détourna immédiatement comme piqué par une guêpe, remettant sa tunique rapidement. Garrett appuya négligemment son bras sur le dossier de la chaise, son regard caressant toujours sur le guerrier, son pantalon alors tendu par son érection dévoilé par sa position. Il ouvrit la bouche :

-Je vais rentrer aussi. Tu m'attends ?

Garrett se pencha pour ramasser sa chemise sans attendre la réponse de Fenris alors qu'Isabela protestait de plus belle.

-Hawke ! Tu te débines au meilleur moment, ça se fait pas !

-Ça s'appelle opérer une retraite stratégique, ma belle, ronronna Garrett en enfilant sa chemise.

-Je ne suis pas « ta » belle et tu es un lâcheur !

Il adressa un clin d'œil Isabela puis jeta un regard vers Fenris qui avait remis son plastron sur son torse, enfilant maintenant ses gantelets.

-Dépêche-toi, grogna l'elfe à son attention.

Alors Hawke enfila à la va-vite le reste de son armure, remettant sa ceinture avec le pan de tissu qui tombait de façon tout à fait opportune devant son pantalon pour dissimuler ce qui devait l'être. Un avantage qu'il gardait en mémoire. Il compléta le tout avec une lourde cape, saluant les autres avant d'emboîter le pas à Fenris qui semblait pressé de partir. Ils traversèrent la salle bondée du Pendu et gagnèrent la porte… pour découvrir que Kirkwall était en proie à l'un de ses déluges saisonniers. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la ville, comme si elle s'était déplacée sous une cascade. Les ruelles en pentes se transformaient en torrent, les torches des rues s'étaient éteintes et le regard ne portait pas très loin.

Garrett considéra le temps en dégrafant sa cape. Il posa le lourd tissu sur sa tête afin de se protéger, écartant le bras pour dégager une place pour Fenris. Il l'interrogea du regard, petit sourire aux lèvres, se demandant si l'elfe allait oser. Fenris porta des yeux sombres sur son ami, le visage fermé et contrarié. Il aurait dû l'envoyer paître et avancer sous la pluie. Mais au lieu de ça, un soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rapproche de Hawke, sous l'abri improvisé qu'était devenue sa cape. Fenris y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. Du moins extérieurement. Parce que du moment où il se rapprocha du mage, il sentait sa chaleur réchauffer son flanc, son odeur devenir plus présente et il en était troublé. Alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Ils avancèrent sous la pluie, se frôlant à chaque pas, dans un silence brisé par le bruit de la pluie venant inonder leurs pieds. Garrett aussi avait soudainement très chaud sous cet abri de tissu et ne cessait de jeter des regards vers le guerrier si proche de lui.

-On s'arrête chez toi en premier, finit par lâcher Fenris, et je finirai le chemin avec ta cape.

Hawke haussa les sourcils à cette demande incongrue.

-Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il tout près de son oreille pour couvrir le crépitement assourdissant de la pluie. C'est plus pratique qu'on aille chez toi et que je rentre ensuite, non ?

À ce souffle chaud près de son oreille, Fenris avala sa salive un peu de travers. Il inspira pour calmer ses émotions, ainsi que les rougeurs naissantes sur ses pommettes et le bout de ses oreilles. Déjà qu'il trouvait plaisante la chaleur de Hawke comparée à la fraîcheur hors de la cape.

-Ça te rallonge de passer par chez moi, répliqua froidement Fenris, mais si tu préfères te tremper les bottes.

Garrett le considéra avec un sourire presque attendri. Est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer ? Il avait suffisamment d'expérience en matière de séduction pour savoir reconnaître les signes mais il pouvait se tromper. Fenris était à prendre avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de précautions, à cause de sa susceptibilité mais surtout à cause de son passé. Il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, son amitié mais il ne voulait pas les perdre bêtement sur une erreur de jugement… Il se pencha davantage et vint souffler à son oreille :

-Je préfère oui…

Fenris savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû frissonner de la sorte à cette voix chaude et pleine de promesses. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'était pas libre. Il était toujours en cavale tant que Danarius ne serait pas mort. Rien que le fait d'être ami avec lui mettait Hawke en péril. Alors son regard se durcit et il leva ses prunelles froides pour fusiller le mage.

-Tu m'as confondu avec l'Abomination, c'est lui que tu aurais dû raccompagner pour soulager ce qui te sert de cerveau.

Son ton avait été froid, sec et il détourna les yeux pour se focaliser droit devant lui avec un grognement agacé. Fenris sentit ses entrailles se contorsionner par sa propre rebuffade. Il ne le méritait pas et ne pouvait lui imposer son fardeau. Hawke méritait bien mieux que lui. Hawke qui s'était redressé devant la violence de cette réponse, considérant Fenris avec un regard surpris et blessé, le visage soudainement fermé, avant de le détourner sur la rue. Il rumina les paroles de l'elfe de longues minutes. Une partie de lui était contrite de s'être fait envoyer paître, contrite et gênée une autre bouillonnait de colère de l'insulte proférée envers Anders… et envers lui-même. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, une dernière était déçue et triste d'avoir tout simplement fait fausse route sur les sentiments de Fenris à son égard.

-Je ne soulage rien avec lui, il n'est certainement pas mon ami pour ça, contra avec force Garrett.

Fenris lui accorda alors un regard en biais. Hawke avait le visage fermé et triste. Fenris détestait le voir ainsi. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas immédiatement corriger le tir et reporta son attention droit devant lui.

-Il ne cachait pas son intérêt pour toi durant la partie.

-Et en quoi le fait qu'Anders me trouve à son goût me vaut des insultes ? Tu m'as quand même dit que ma bite me servait de cerveau, fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme.

Garrett marquait un point et de toute façon, sa colère était justifiée. Fenris n'aurait pas dû laisser sa jalousie parler, il n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer paître de cette manière. Il n'aurait pas dû se rapprocher de lui tout simplement. Fenris n'avait jamais eu le choix dans sa vie passée et être sous le charme de quelqu'un, c'était assez nouveau. Tout comme il se le refusait catégoriquement à cause de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Hawke était l'incarnation de tout ce qui était interdit, la liberté de choisir son destin et une chaleur bienveillante, protectrice.

Alors Fenris demeura silencieux.

Il revint sur le cours de la soirée où finalement, il avait moins bien supporté que prévu le fait de se déshabiller devant des amis. Pourtant, c'était des regards admiratifs ou appréciateurs, personne n'avait cherché à le toucher, à le posséder comme un objet. Mais l'elfe détestait toujours les marques sur sa peau, son fardeau, ses chaînes fantômes qu'il n'avait toujours pas brisées. Son regard se baissa sur le sol quand il murmura enfin :

-Pardon d'avoir généralisé. J'ai trop bu, j'ai moins bien encaissé que je ne pensais le fait de devoir exposer ces marques, fit-il avec du dégoût dans la voix. Même entre amis alors…

Fenris arrêta ses pas, posant une main sur le torse de Hawke pour le stopper avant de la retirer immédiatement. C'était une demi-vérité mais il devait bien ça à Garrett. Il releva ses prunelles vertes sur lui pour continuer :

-Tu n'as pas à subir ma mauvaise humeur. Je m'excuse. Je vais rentrer seul.

Les mots de Fenris firent changer son expression. Garrett comprenait subitement la soirée sous un autre angle, celui d'un ancien esclave qui n'avait jamais été maître de son propre corps. Pour eux, cela avait été un jeu rien de plus, pour l'elfe, c'était sans doute de douloureux et cauchemardesques souvenirs qui remontaient… Le regard de Hawke se fit plus doux et il lui adressa un sourire.

-Dis pas de bêtise, je vais pas te laisser rentrer sous la pluie, dit-il en remettant la cape un peu mieux sur la tête de Fenris. Allez, viens. On y est presque.

La pluie avait à peine mouillé ses cheveux blancs et Fenris soutint son regard avant de le détourner. Le sourire doux de Hawke soulageait son cœur en même temps qu'il le comprimait. Mais il aimait le voir sourire, indiscutablement. Fenris grogna une réponse monosyllabique et il suivit Garrett jusqu'à sa porte.

Fenris entra et laissa un passage pour que Hawke rentre afin de soulager ses bras mais il demeura sur le seuil.

-Merci, murmura simplement l'elfe.

-De rien, Fenris. À bientôt !

Hawke lui adressa un grand sourire qui illumina ses yeux bruns avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de se détourner pour trotter sous la pluie battante jusqu'à son propre manoir.

Fenris le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce que la large silhouette soit happée par la pluie battante et la nuit. Il soupira d'exaspération puis referma la porte pour aller se sécher auprès du feu. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la chaleur de Hawke, il avait subitement froid. Le mage commençait à avoir une place de choix dans son cœur et tôt ou tard, il finirait par se trahir. Non, il devait être plus fort que ça. Pour protéger Hawke, il ne devait pas céder. Si Danarius venait le chercher lui-même – lorsqu'il se manifesterait enfin – Fenris ne souhaitait pas voir Hawke en pâtir. Si la sécurité du mage passait par ses rebuffades à ses avances, il était prêt à en payer le prix.

. : : : .

La soirée avec la partie de grâce perfide avait ouvert les yeux de Garrett sur ce que pouvait bien ressentir le guerrier taciturne, même si la pilule de la déception était difficile à avaler. Il s'était fourvoyé sur les intentions de Fenris, sans doute emporté par ses aspirations à son égard. Mais Fenris s'ouvrait toujours un peu plus avec lui et il s'était excusé pour son comportement, lui avait expliqué pourquoi, et surtout, il les avait appelé "ses amis". C'était la première fois que l'ancien esclave le faisait et c'était plaisant. Garret demeurait un peu amer de s'être trompé mais il s'en remettrait.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Hawke continua de traîner Fenris dans des missions hasardeuses. Isabela refusait rarement de venir, prenant un malin plaisir à taquiner le mage, Varric avait besoin de taper sur quelque chose à défaut d'avoir retrouvé Bartrand, Anders acceptait toujours de venir pour Hawke tout comme Merrill lorsqu'on le lui demandait mais Aveline était bien trop prise par ses responsabilités.

Et puis, un des contacts de Varric leur proposa une somme formidable s'ils dérobaient des documents dans la demeure d'un riche orlésien. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'infiltrer dans une fête donnée par le noble en vacances dans les Marches Libres et, pour ce faire, Isabela leur dégota des tenues à la fois splendides et ridicules de la haute société orlésienne. Leur ticket d'entrée obligatoire. Hawke décida naturellement d'emmener Fenris avec lui. Il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient découverts et le guerrier leur serait une aide précieuse s'ils devaient fuir précipitamment en se frayant un chemin à travers les gardes. Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à une auberge non loin du domaine de leur proie et se changèrent dans leur chambre.

Garrett avait hérité d'une tenue qu'il trouvait tout à fait seyante : une chemise noire près du corps, recouverte d'une veste courte d'un rouge sang magnifique, rehaussé de motifs floraux brodés de fils d'or. Les manches étaient serrées aux poignets mais ouvertes en goutte de l'épaule au coude, laissant voir ses muscles. Il aimait aussi la façon dont la ceinture de tissu mordoré ceignait ses reins et son ventre sur une large bande, juste au-dessus d'une jupe de cuir noir brodée de rouge. Il portait des bottes noires brodées de rouge et d'or et avait mis le masque doré qu'il devrait porter pour la soirée, coupé sous le nez. Il croisa les bras et sourit à son reflet. Il avait une classe indéniable dans cette tenue qui avait un petit côté martial.

Hawke sortit de sa chambre pour voir Varric et Isabela revêtus de tenues plus sobres pour se mêler aux serviteurs. Il tourna sur lui-même pour parader et retira le masque en saluant sous les applaudissements d'Isabela.

-J'aurais dû t'accompagner Hawke, râla Isabela. Tu es... canon là-dedans.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa tandis que son regard gourmand parcourait un Garrett qui souriait de plus belle.

-Mais non rivainienne, coupa Varric. Les tenues orlésiennes sont trop couvrantes à ton goût et tu as la partie la plus amusante du scénario.

-Hm, c'est vrai, admit-elle en se rappelant leur diversion. Tu crois que Fenris m'en voudra si je te kidnappe quelques heures ?

Garrett rigola à la proposition de son amie et celle-ci se rapprocha pour crocheter son bras et se couler contre son flanc. En parlant du loup, celui-ci finit par sortir de sa chambre. Hawke braqua immédiatement son regard sur lui.

Fenris avait hérité d'une tenue qui contrastait avec son habituelle armure noire. Il portait un chemisier bleu roi avec des manches bouffantes qui se resserraient aux coudes pour finir en manchettes, moulant ses fins bras, ses mains pourvues de gants de cuirs blancs afin de couvrir ses tatouages. Il ne devait pas laisser voir un seul morceau de peau, au risque que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Par conséquent, le col de sa chemise était heureusement montant et ouvragé de dentelles. La chemise était recouverte par une veste sans manche de cuir blanc. Celle-ci cintrait sa taille svelte, fermée et s'allongeait derrière lui en une queue de paon, brodé d'or, de vert et de bleu, rappelant les plumes de ce majestueux oiseau. La boutonnière de la veste était brodée d'entrelacs plus simples dans les mêmes tons. Son pantalon était blanc, près du corps, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes galbées avec des chaussettes bleues qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux … et des chaussures !

Fenris avait son regard sur elles, blanches, couvrant ses pieds et terriblement inconfortables. Une création digne des engeances.

Isabela siffla d'admiration tandis que Garrett demeura sans voix. Fenris releva les yeux sur eux, ses cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, découvrant son fin visage et laissant le libre accès à ses prunelles intenses. Fenris gardait dans sa main le futur masque qui allait couvrir son visage ainsi que ses oreilles. Un faciès blanc dont les yeux étaient peints de bleu et d'or avec style et des cornes qui prolongeaient le masque pour lui donner un aspect bestial. Très pratique pour cacher qu'il était un elfe.

-Finalement je corrige. Je prends Hawke et Fenris pour la nuit ! Varric, tu peux assurer tout seul à la soirée, déclara Isabela avec un large sourire gourmand.

Garrett faillit s'étouffer au commentaire de son amie avant de lui jeter un regard trahi sous le ricanement amusé du nain. Les yeux de Hawke étaient aimantés à Fenris. Il était vraiment superbe. Cette tenue mettait divinement en valeur sa silhouette et lui donnait la sveltesse et la souplesse d'un roseau. Et ses cheveux d'argent plaqués en arrière qui dégageaient son beau visage, lui laissant tout le loisir d'admirer ses somptueux yeux verts... Il fallait que Fenris adopte cette coiffure plus souvent.

-Tu as su choisir avec goût, admit Fenris avec un rictus.

La voleuse se détacha de Hawke avec un grand sourire et vint prendre le bras de l'elfe comme une dame de la cours. Fière, Isabela se vanta :

-Je te l'avais dit que j'avais fait les choses bien. Regarde même Hawke est d'accord !

Un reniflement amusé échappa à Fenris quand il répliqua :

-Il l'est toujours.

Le principal concerné sourit de façon idiote et approuva d'un mouvement de la tête, gardant ses compliments pour après. Il avait déjà du mal à quitter Fenris des yeux. Le groupe finit par se mettre en mouvement et ils sortirent de l'auberge. Ils durent évidemment se séparer puisqu'ils étaient des nobles invités au bal et que les deux voleurs devaient se fondre parmi les petites mains.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la diligence qui les emmenait, Hawke continua de dévorer Fenris du regard.

-Tu es superbe. Ça te va à ravir, murmura-t-il finalement, incapable de garder ça pour lui plus longtemps.

Un reniflement amusé échappa à l'elfe qui leva brièvement les yeux sur Hawke. Hawke et son grand sourire stupide qui emballait quelque peu son cœur.

-Et je me sens ridicule là-dedans, répondit Fenris avec son tact et sa franchise habituelle. J'ajouterai même que je déteste vraiment porter des chaussures.

Garrett savait pertinemment que son admiration pour Fenris dépassait les bornes du raisonnable. Alors il ne pouvait pas, sans inquiéter l'elfe et passer pour un fou, déplorer avec lui que ses pieds soient dissimulés dans les chaussures. Il adorait les pieds nus de Fenris, même s'il avait souvent grimacé à le voir marcher dans des endroits incroyablement sales, ou sur des rochers saillants. Mais les elfes marchaient souvent pieds nus. Le féreldien sortit de ses pensées à la question de Fenris :

-Mais tu ne sembles pas mécontent de ta tenue ?

-Elle est assez confortable et pas aussi ridicule que l'avait laissé croire Isabela, concéda Hawke.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du guerrier et les deux hommes parlèrent de la mission, ce qui était nettement plus raisonnable. Garrett était de toute manière incapable de fixer ses yeux ailleurs que sur Fenris et ce dernier... détaillait Hawke à la dérobée. Mais cette tenue aux riches couleurs, rappelant l'emblème de sa famille, lui allait vraiment bien. Il avait un air guerrier qui lui plaisait.

Leur voyage prit fin et ils arrivèrent devant une somptueuse demeure blanche avec des jardins bondés de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et d'arbres taillés de manière extravagante. Fenris se tendit sensiblement face à tout ce luxe qui lui rappelait Tévinter d'une certaine manière. Avant de mettre pied à terre, Fenris mit son masque.

Garrett descendit le premier, attendant son partenaire avant qu'ils n'entrent de concert dans la demeure après quelques saluts polis et des courbettes. À l'intérieur, la nourriture était servie en abondance sur des tables, avec des présentations toutes plus loufoques que les vêtements des convives. Dans la grande salle, un orchestre jouait et des personnes dansaient tandis que d'autres conversaient près du buffet ou sur de riches méridiennes. Hawke avait déjà été traîné par sa mère à des soirées mondaines, mais il se sentait empoté avec la noblesse de Kirkwall et... elle n'était pas aussi sophistiquée que la haute société orlésienne, obsédée par ce qu'ils appelaient le "Noble Jeu", les intrigues politiques et les jeux d'influence. Ni lui ni Fenris n'étaient très doués pour s'immiscer dans les conversations comme si de rien n'était.

Alors Garrett choisit une option stratégique beaucoup plus simple pour se fondre dans la masse. Il présenta son bras à Fenris et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

-Viens, on va danser.

Derrière son masque, Fenris sentit son contrôle lui échapper, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rouge tout en fixant Hawke avec surprise. Il grogna tout en prenant son bras, ne désirant nullement faire l'effort des conversations mondaines. Le mage l'entraîna sur la piste de danse mais l'elfe avait fait couler son regard sur la foule avant de venir se positionner devant lui. Sa main suivit le bras musclé de Hawke pour venir le remonter en une caresse aérienne. Fenris s'approcha de son partenaire, le visage détourné ailleurs. Garrett sentit un long frisson le parcourir à ce contact et lorsque Fenris posa son autre main sur son épaule en signe évident qu'il le laissait conduire, il se redressa, aiguillonné par l'envie et la brusque conscience du corps de Fenris si près du sien. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les siens et il coula son bras libre autour de sa taille svelte, enserrant ses reins dans une étreinte qu'il brûlait de rendre plus étroite, plus intense...

-Fondons-nous dans la masse, soupira Fenris.

Hawke fit alors le premier pas et Fenris suivit. Ils se glissèrent dans la foule des danseurs et évoluèrent en harmonie. La danse n'était qu'une suite de mouvements mécaniques à reproduire dans un rythme régulier mais il fallait se mouvoir avec l'autre. Et les deux hommes se connaissaient suffisamment pour avoir cette synchronisation qui les empêchait de faire un faux pas. Fenris sentait son cœur battre une mesure plus rapide que la normale au contact de Hawke. Les prunelles sombres étaient sur lui, rencontrant les siennes quand ils ne fixaient pas la salle en quête de Varric ou Isabela. Fenris mentirait s'il disait ne pas apprécier ce moment mais de tels mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

-Arrête de sourire, idiot, finit par gronder Fenris.

Bien entendu, le sourire de Garrett s'agrandit davantage, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de se faire traiter d'idiot par l'elfe.

-Désolé, je crois que je suis resté coincé comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Si Hawke devait émettre une complainte, c'était de ne pas pouvoir contempler le visage de Fenris. Il devenait bon pour décrypter ses expressions, le plissement infime de ses paupières, le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres. Il n'avait accès qu'à ses yeux lorsqu'il daignait les poser sur lui. Il mourrait d'envie de lui relever la tête ou de soulever le masque, mais la noblesse orlésienne n'apprécierait pas de découvrir un elfe dans ses rangs. Masque qui permettait aussi à Fenris de cacher la maîtrise toute relative de ses pommettes qui avaient chaud.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses devaient avoir une fin. Du coin de l'œil, Hawke perçut le signal de Varric. Ils devaient se mettre en place pour profiter de la diversion orchestrée par les deux voleurs.

-Ça va être à nous, souffla le mage avec une pointe de regret.

Garrett se détacha de lui et Fenris frissonna au manque que créa l'absence de sa main dans son dos, de sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Il se reprit bien vite, focalisant son attention sur la mission. Hawke guida son cavalier en bordure de piste, non loin de la porte qu'ils devraient franchir lorsqu'Isabela commencerait son esclandre. Varric vint vers lui et lui glissa une clé, puis le spectacle put commencer.

Isabela se rapprocha d'un noble qu'elle gifla tellement fort que son masque s'envola au sol près d'une robe sophistiquée avant de l'incendier sur ses manières déplacées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était domestique et qu'ils venaient de prendre du bon temps dans les cuisines comme des animaux en rut qu'il avait tous les droits. Cela affola la noblesse pincée, qui regarda le pauvre homme comme un paria pendant qu'il protestait avant de balbutier de confusion. Hawke ricana et ils purent s'éclipser sans être vus. Les informations étaient floues quant à l'emplacement du coffre aussi, ils se mirent à fouiller chaque recoin des pièces où Garrett jetait son dévolu. Bientôt, les échecs leur tapèrent sur les nerfs et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus ils risquaient de se faire découvrir.

-Je te préviens, si on nous trouve, je me jette sur toi et mon alibi sera qu'on cherchait un endroit pour se sauter dessus, annonça Hawke dans une volonté de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il inspectait les tiroirs d'une commode à la recherche d'un double fond, se trouvant justement dans une chambre. Derrière son masque, Fenris rougit un peu avant de répliquer sur le ton de l'humour :

-Bien sûr et je me ferai un plaisir de te faire crier de douleur en t'émasculant.

Garrett ricana à la rebuffade. Quelques temps auparavant, le ton de l'elfe n'aurait pas du tout été amusé et la menace aurait été réelle. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas un signe... Mais la dernière fois, Fenris avait coupé court avec une brutalité qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre de sitôt. Garrett gardait à l'esprit que, même si Fenris s'était détendu avec eux, il n'en demeurait pas moins prisonnier de son passé et de tout ce qu'il lui avait inculqué. Comme le fait d'éviter le contact des yeux : bien que Fenris avait fait des progrès, ses prunelles vertes retournaient toujours sur le sol au grand dam du mage.

Subitement, Hawke releva la tête. Des pas, des rires qui se rapprochaient. Fenris avait lui aussi cessé de fouiller le bureau tandis que Garrett parcourut la pièce avec rapidité. Il y avait un lit, une armoire... Elle était plus près. Quelqu'un entra dans le boudoir et Hawke saisit le bras de Fenris juste après avoir refermé son tiroir. Il le poussa à l'intérieur avant d'entrer précipitamment à sa suite pour refermer derrière lui.

Juste à temps. Deux personnes, deux hommes au son de leurs voix, venaient d'entrer. Ils plaisantaient à mi-voix et riaient. Le cœur battant à l'idée de se faire prendre, Hawke ne remarqua qu'alors l'étroitesse de l'armoire... qui les forçait à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Fenris était pressé contre le fond et lui-même le bloquait de tout son corps, intimement serré contre lui, la porte plaquée dans son dos. Fenris fut tenté de jouer des coudes pour obliger Garrett à ne pas le coller ainsi mais c'était risquer de se faire prendre. Alors il demeura immobile, figé. Fenris déglutit avec malaise à sentir le corps massif le dominer de la sorte, sa chaleur se communiquer à la sienne ainsi que son odeur qui emplissait son nez même à travers le masque. Hawke sentait le savon, la sueur, le sel de mer et cette épice qui était la sienne. Ses pommettes s'enflammèrent davantage sous son masque bestial et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour calmer ses pensées. Mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait une mesure plus rythmée. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de lui, d'un homme qu'il désirait vraiment. Qu'il avait choisi.

-Fast vass, jura très bas l'elfe en priant pour que les intrus partent vite.

-Désolé, j'ai dû décider très vite... murmura Garrett à son juron.

Il ignorait encore ce que ça signifiait mais Fenris ne l'employait que dans des situations particulières. Sans doute une insulte. Et cette situation valait une bordée de jurons à elle toute seule. Car les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir partir de la pièce.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire… Hawke inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer sa respiration, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il remarquait qu'ils étaient dépourvus d'armure. Rien que du tissu. Il sentait avec une acuité incroyable le corps de Fenris contre le sien, sa chaleur, le moindre muscle, la moindre pointe osseuse. Pas de plastron ou de gantelets de métal pour les séparer. Garrett reconnaissait sans problème le galbe de la cuisse, le bassin, le ventre, le torse, les bras de Fenris pressés contre son corps. Et son odeur... enivrante.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi intimement serrés l'un contre l'autre et les envies de Hawke s'emballaient. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui suffirait d'avancer son pied de quelques centimètres pour que sa cuisse se glisse entre celles de Fenris et se presse contre son entrejambe. Cette idée l'enflamma davantage et il sentit son corps s'éveiller, enthousiasmé par la présence de l'elfe contre lui.

-Désolé..., répéta Hawke, contrit.

Fenris sentit contre son ventre l'objet de son excuse. Il déglutit avec malaise, sa respiration retenue dans ses poumons l'espace d'une seconde. Déjà que lui aussi avait du mal à maîtriser toutes les sensations que cette situation délicate faisait naître alors si en plus, le mage n'arrivait pas à se contrôler...

-Bon sang Hawke, ce n'est pas le moment, râla Fenris le plus bas possible. Pense à autre chose, bordel ! Pense...

Il réfléchit rapidement pour tenter de calmer ce dernier avant que la situation ne lui échappe.

-Pense à Carver, murmura-t-il avec un agacement désespéré.

Garrett était déjà en train de penser à la façon dont Fenris allait l'émasculer une fois hors de danger quand cette proposition le coupa net. La suggestion lui fit pincer les lèvres, secoué par un brusque éclat de rire qu'il retint à temps.

-Merde, Fenris ! le rabroua-t-il dans un chuchotement hilare.

Mais il essaya pourtant. Penser à son petit frère alors que Fenris était pressé contre lui de cette manière, son odeur dans le nez, sa chaleur contre son corps... alors que son érection pulsait contre le ventre de l'elfe...

-Non, je vais arrêter de penser à Carver. Ça devient glauque...

Fenris lui aurait bien suggéré de penser à la souffrance lorsqu'il allait le castrer mais un gémissement se fit entendre de l'autre côté des portes de bois. Hawke tressaillit et Fenris déglutit en sentant son ventre se creuser, ses reins s'enflammer.

-Par le Créateur, ils ne vont pas bientôt finir, ajouta l'elfe avec irritation.

Plus pour cacher son malaise qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Commentaire auquel Hawke se garda de répondre, mordant ses lèvres. Un silence qui fut tout à fait acceptable pour Fenris.

De l'autre côté, les gémissements se poursuivaient, ainsi que des grincements et des chocs sourds et réguliers : le bois du lit qui frappait contre le mur au rythme des va-et-vient... Garrett ferma les yeux. Il était à présent dur comme de la pierre, contre le ventre de Fenris. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire comme si de rien n'était, à ne pas céder et poser les mains sur lui comme il brûlait de le faire… Et de son côté, Fenris essayait de se focaliser sur sa respiration afin de calmer ses élans. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Hawke, il le repoussait pour se protéger, pour le protéger aussi. Il se mordit plus fortement les lèvres en fermant ses paupières.

Garrett finit par lever ses mains, lentement. Elles frôlèrent les bras de l'elfe et donnèrent un instant l'impression de vouloir se poser plus franchement sur lui, mais Hawke finit par les apposer à plat contre le fond de l'armoire, de chaque côté de Fenris. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois alors qu'il se retenait de prendre exemple sur les deux amants qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie à quelques mètres d'eux. Il allait devenir fou. Et Fenris se retint de faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste. La situation du mage ne le laissait pas indifférent. Tout comme il ne prenait aucun plaisir à le torturer de la sorte. Sa respiration se bloqua en entendant les cris de jouissance derrière le bois, preuve que les deux amants s'embarrassaient peu d'être discrets.

Les deux importuns échangèrent quelques paroles sur l'oreiller, sans se douter que deux pauvres âmes étaient dans l'armoire à avoir l'impression que cette situation durait des heures. Après quoi, l'un d'eux finit par quitter la pièce tandis que le second semblait s'attarder. Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte du boudoir se refermer.

Hawke attendit encore avant de bouger, très délicatement, ouvrant la porte de l'armoire avec mille précautions. Après avoir vérifié la pièce, ils purent sortir tous les deux. C'était atroce et bienvenu à la fois de quitter ainsi la chaleur de Fenris. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, de sentir la pression fantôme du corps contre le sien, d'avoir son odeur dans le nez… mais il en était en même temps soulagé.

-Et dire que j'ai hésité avec le lit pour se planquer… souffla Garrett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est parce que tu savais ce qui t'attendait, grogna Fenris.

Son regard rencontra les prunelles sombres derrière le masque doré, le sourire de Hawke à la fois charmeur et gêné. Fenris détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir envie de parcourir le peu de distance qui le séparait du mage. Sa chaleur lui manquait, son odeur, la pression agréable de son corps contre le sien. Il aurait pu céder à la tentation mais il n'en avait rien fait. Jamais Fenris n'avait été traité aussi délicatement. Comme quelqu'un qui a des émotions et pas tel un objet de valeur qu'on s'accapare. Le guerrier se rapprocha de la porte afin de guetter le couloir, son cœur cognant trop fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Dépêchons-nous de trouver ce fichu coffre et de partir ! ajouta-t-il.

Mais son ton n'était pas si glacial que d'habitude. Hawke le rejoignit pour constater que le couloir était désert. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les prunelles vertes. Ce regard si vivant et intense dans ce masque froid qu'il lui présentait. Ces yeux si beaux qui ne quittèrent pas les siens, qui le firent basculer. Garrett glissa deux doigts sous le menton de Fenris pour relever le visage de porcelaine. L'elfe suivit le mouvement imposé, et Hawke murmura :

-Je suis moins impatient que toi de voir cette mission s'achever…

Puis Garrett se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres figées du masque. À peine un frôlement et il se redressa avec un sourire espiègle. Fenris trouva ce sourire tout à fait charmant. Fenris dont la respiration s'était bloquée et ne reprit qu'en grondant son nom de manière menaçante.

Garrett n'attendit pas que l'elfe le découpe en morceau avec le premier coupe-papier orné sur lequel il mettrait la main et poussa la porte pour se glisser de nouveau dans le couloir, à la recherche de la prochaine pièce à fouiller. Le regard intense de Fenris suivit la silhouette massive lui échapper tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient pour de bon sous le masque et que ses entrailles faisaient des nœuds marins. Hawke était déjà devant une autre porte. Fenris soupira puis lui emboita le pas d'une démarche raide et agacée. Il avait serré un de ses poings pour se retenir de lui donner un coup. Ou de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne saurait le dire.

Lorsque Fenris entra à sa suite dans la pièce, le mage était en train de la fouiller comme si de rien n'était. Il darda son regard sombre sur lui avant de l'aider. Hawke se concentra sur sa tâche mais aussi sur la pression à faire redescendre un peu plus bas, la jupe ne cacherait pas tout s'il restait en forme. Après de longues minutes de fouille, cette pièce se révéla être la bonne. Un cadre repoussé dévoila une serrure dans le mur, parfaite pour la clé que Varric lui avait fait passer, et qui ouvrit le coffre, dont la porte se confondait parfaitement avec les lambris qui recouvraient le mur. Garrett empocha le contenu du coffre puis revint vers Fenris.

-C'est bon, j'ai tout. On file !

Ils regagnèrent le couloir, puis la salle de bal dans laquelle ils se faufilèrent sans trop de problème. Ils avaient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et tout s'était déroulé sans accroc… à part la mésaventure de l'armoire. Dont Hawke avait un vague souvenir visible dans les plis de la jupe de cuir.

-Tu veux profiter un peu de leur cave et du banquet avant de partir ? proposa Garrett à Fenris. Ou la piste de danse peut-être ?

Il lui sourit. Fenris avait coulé sur lui un regard critique avant de répondre :

-À force de jouer avec le feu, je vais devoir te balancer dans l'eau des docks pour que tu ne sois pas brûlé vif.

Hawke renifla avec amusement à sa menace.

-Je ne peux manger, ajouta Fenris, mais j'ai bien besoin d'un verre.

C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de soulever le masque. Garrett désigna du menton une grande tablée sur laquelle des boissons n'attendaient qu'eux. Les Orlésiens étaient habitués aux masques ainsi chaque verre était pourvu d'une paille afin que les convives puissent boire. Ils picolèrent aux frais du noble qu'ils avaient volé, Fenris s'en donnant à cœur joie. Parce que le vin était délicieux et pour calmer ses émotions.

Varric vint fureter de leur côté pour récupérer la clé et la remettre à sa place afin de brouiller les pistes et de retarder la découverte du vol. Après quelques verres, ils profitèrent de la première vague d'invités fatigués pour quitter la fête et s'engouffrèrent dans la diligence.

-Ouf ! Pas mécontent d'avoir terminé ! annonça Hawke en retirant son masque.

Fenris répondit par un petit reniflement agacé. Tout était enfin fini. Mais il conserva le masque jusqu'à ce que leur véhicule dépasse enfin le portail de la demeure, ne voulant prendre aucun risque d'être vu. Tout comme pour conserver son contrôle. Il le retira mais le conserva dans ses mains, constatant que les yeux de Hawke étaient sur lui.

Fenris détourna la tête pour regarder le paysage avec détachement. Pour mieux masquer ses pensées troublées par la présence de cet insupportable mage en face de lui. Pourquoi lui rendait-il les choses si compliquées ? Pourquoi Hawke s'obstinait-il autant ? L'elfe sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine à ses questionnements, à son refus de lui céder pour le protéger de son passé, pour le protéger de lui. Cela allait devenir bien dur de lui résister après cet incident… La chaleur de Hawke lui manquait et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, se lover contre lui pour goûter sa peau de ses lèvres et vérifier la saveur épicée de son épiderme. Il n'était pas fragile mais il désirait sentir les bras musclés le protéger, l'étreindre et lui dire que tout irait bien pour une fois dans sa vie. Mais il n'était pas libre. Il ne le méritait pas. Il devait s'en tenir à ça. Ses doigts toujours gantés de cuir blanc jouèrent nerveusement sur le masque, comme un anti-stress.

Garrett ne se gênait pas pour le détailler tout à loisir. La petite mésaventure de l'armoire, ainsi que son baiser volé, semblaient laisser l'elfe indifférent. Fenris regardait le paysage défiler par la lucarne sans réelle émotion. Sa nervosité, ou son impatience, ou encore son ennui, ne semblaient être trahis que par sa façon de jouer sans relâche avec son masque, le faisant tourner et tourner dans ses longues mains. Hawke soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cet instant de la tête, ces longues minutes passées pressé contre le corps du guerrier, à souhaiter de toutes ses forces pouvoir poser ses mains sur lui, retirer ce masque, embrasser sa peau, ses lèvres… Il sentait encore sa présence fantôme qui lui collait à la peau, et il avait envie de saisir Fenris pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Ne plus l'avoir contre lui était irritant, sa peau le picorait et lui faisait payer cette absence.

Le voyage du retour se déroula dans le silence et tous deux rejoignirent Varric et Isabela dans l'auberge. Garrett donna les papiers volés au nain avant d'aller se changer, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Fenris qui faisait de même. Isabela leur chantonna que les tenues étaient cadeaux, s'ils désiraient les garder, et Varric en ricana. Dans sa chambre, Fenris retrouva rapidement son armure noire, se sentant plus à l'aise dedans et pourtant, il ne pouvait abandonner ces vêtements… ni ce masque. Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres figées où Hawke avait apposé les siennes et il mit le tout dans son sac de voyage, décidé à les garder. Il pourrait prétexter vouloir les revendre.

Mais apparemment, Hawke aussi s'intéressait à ce masque. Juste avant leur départ, Garrett fouilla la chambre de Fenris, sans succès. Alors il le questionna sur le sort du masque avant de quitter l'auberge. Le guerrier lui annonça froidement l'avoir fracassé contre un mur.

Ouaille.

Garrett le scruta avec un air dépité. Il aurait pourtant bien gardé ce masque en souvenir…

Sans se douter que Fenris le gardait pour lui.

Leur retour à Kirkwall se fit sans embûches et ils reprirent leur train de vie en un rien de temps, contant aux absents la mission chez les nobles lors d'une soirée au Pendu. Mais ni Garrett ni Fenris n'évoquèrent l'armoire ou le masque.

. : : : .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Fenris avait pris la résolution de mettre de la distance entre lui et Hawke. Résolution qu'il avait bien du mal à tenir puisque, même s'il avait piétiné son cœur en lui rapportant avoir brisé le masque, le mage revenait quand même le chercher pour des missions, pour passer du temps avec lui. Et cela comprimait davantage son cœur de surprendre les regards enamourés qu'il lui jetait.

Et toujours pas un mouvement de Danarius. Varric lui répondit lors d'un de ses rapports habituels que le magister faisait le mort. Une plaisanterie que Fenris ne goûta pas vraiment. Son choix stratégique avait été d'attendre au lieu de reprendre la route et de laisser Danarius le traquer. Il s'était construit une vie ici, à Kirkwall, dans un manoir qui n'était pas à lui. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait fui. C'était ici qu'il y avait ses amis et Hawke, même s'il le repoussait pour le protéger.

Garrett, lui, vivait une journée comme les autres. Après avoir traîné dehors avec Varric et Isabela, il rentra chez lui. Il détestait recevoir des missives surprises quand il rentrait tard. Heureusement, il avait prévu d'aller voir Fenris plus tard. Garrett releva un sourcil en découvrant Gamlen, son oncle, dans le salon, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Est-ce que tu as vu ta mère ? questionna Gamlen.

-J'étais dehors, pourquoi cette question ? Il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea Garrett.

-Léandra a manqué notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Est-elle souffrante ? Dis-moi qu'elle est bien à la maison ?

Bodahn, sortant de la cuisine, entendit la conversation et se rapprocha des deux hommes. Hawke l'avait engagé à son service comme intendant pour aider sa mère après que Bartrand l'eut trahi lui aussi dans les tréfonds. Bodahn avait accepté vu que son commerce avait périclité.

-Non, répondit Bodahn. Nous ne l'avons pas vue de la journée.

-Alors où peut-elle bien être ? s'inquiéta Gamlen.

-Sans doute avec son prétendant, ajouta Bodahn.

-Un prétendant ? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-On est deux, lâcha l'aîné Hawke en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Et bien ce matin, elle a reçu des lys blancs.

Le visage de Garrett se décomposa. Son regard suivit le mouvement de la main de Bodahn, montrant un bouquet de Lys blancs trônant sur le buffet. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Garrett décroisa les bras avec l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête pour un bouquet de lys ? lâcha abruptement Gamlen.

-C'est la signature d'un tueur qui sévit dans Kirkwall, répondit-t-il en parvenant à détacher son regard des fleurs. L'affaire a été minimisée mais j'ai enquêté sur lui. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'y a plus eu de victime. Il… il envoie des lys blancs avant de kidnapper ses proies.

-Un tueur ? s'exclama Gamlen estomaqué. Non, Léandra va bien ! Tu te trompes ! Je vais faire le chemin, sans doute s'est-elle arrêtée dans une boutique.

Garrett dévisagea son oncle. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation. Garrett sentait ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Avant que Gamlen ait le temps de sortir du manoir ou de le rappeler, Garrett fut dehors. Il devait demander de l'aide. Le plus proche était Fenris. Il fila chez lui à toute allure. Si bien que Garrett s'écrasa contre la porte de l'elfe en arrivant. Il tambourina dessus comme un forcené.

Fenris ouvrit brusquement sa porte après de longues minutes qui parurent interminables, engueulant copieusement l'intrus avant d'écarquiller les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait Garrett.

-Hawke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Fenris avec inquiétude et un froncement de sourcils.

En proie à la panique, Garrett tendit les mains pour agripper les bras du guerrier, dans une poigne empreinte d'urgence. Par automatisme et pour le rassurer, Fenris avait attrapé ses poignets, son regard vert sur son visage livide.

-Des lys blancs ! Ma mère… elle… on ne sait pas où elle est, et elle a reçu des lys blancs ! débita Hawke d'une voix tremblante.

L'annonce coupa le souffle de Fenris qui dévisagea Garrett. Ils avaient tous les deux en mémoire cette mission qui s'était soldée de manière on ne peut plus morbide. Ils avaient enquêté sans grands succès, quelques mois plus tôt, sur de mystérieuses disparitions de femmes, qui survenaient après que la victime eut reçu des lys blancs d'un mystérieux admirateur. Les minces indices qu'ils avaient réussi à glaner les avait conduits à un sac contenant des restes humains et du sang, beaucoup de sang…

-Que devait-elle faire aujourd'hui avant de disparaître ? questionna immédiatement Fenris en faisant appel à son pragmatisme. Aller au marché ? Voir Carver ? Gamlen ?

Sa prise sur l'un des poignets de Hawke se fit plus ferme, son regard dans le sien. Fenris s'interdit de céder à l'affolement parce qu'il fallait être efficace. La vie de Léandra en dépendait et cela sembla secouer Hawke qui acquiesça avant de répondre :

-Elle devait retrouver Gamlen pour leur rendez-vous de la semaine. Il était au manoir…

Ses prunelles sombres se fixèrent enfin sur Fenris.

-Il habite toujours dans la Basseville, quelqu'un a bien dû la voir sur le chemin qu'elle emprunte, nota l'elfe.

Garrett hocha la tête. Il entraîna Fenris à sa suite en direction de la Basseville, ne le lâchant que pour aller plus vite, pour courir aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il se mit à slalomer entre les passants sur son chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier pauvre, hors d'haleine et Hawke se tourna vers Fenris.

-Va chercher Varric ! Je vais commencer à chercher.

Ce dernier le suivit du regard, marquant un bref temps d'hésitation. Hawke était en proie à la confusion mais Fenris irait plus vite seul. Il prit la direction du Pendu, courant entre les badauds qui déambulaient tranquillement sans avoir conscience du drame et ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'auberge. Fenris traversa la salle et débarqua dans la pièce privée du nain sans penser ne serait-ce un instant à s'annoncer.

Varric était assis à sa table, sa main sur Bianca, un livre de compte devant lui et il haussa les sourcils à l'attention de l'elfe essoufflé et affolé qui venait de débarquer chez lui.

-La mère de Hawke a disparu et elle a reçu des lys blancs.

Varric se leva d'un bond, empoignant son arbalète pour l'accrocher dans son dos et venir à la hauteur du guerrier.

-Hawke interroge les marchands, ajouta Fenris. Elle devait se rendre chez Gamlen mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du Pendu, le nain choppant un gamin au passage pour lui glisser un souverain dans la main et lui demander d'aller chercher Isabela et Anders.

Fenris et Varric retrouvèrent Hawke en train d'interroger avec impatience un marchand qui n'avait rien vu. Garrett avait bridé sa panique mais il était désormais tendu comme une corde d'arc, la mâchoire crispée, les gestes brusques. Il brûlait d'en découdre. Mais la vue de ses deux amis lui tira un soupir de soulagement.

Ils se mirent à chercher, à trois, puis à quatre lorsque Isabela les rejoignit, puis à cinq quand Anders débarqua en courant. Le guérisseur s'excusa de son retard. Lorsqu'il avait eut le mot de Varric, Anders avait cherché Gaspard du Puits qui avait été aperçu à Sombrerue, l'un des principaux suspects de leur enquête des mois auparavant. Un homme qui disait poursuivre le tueur pour le meurtre de sa sœur. Mais la piste était froide, le mage de sang s'étant volatilisé à cause de la menace des templiers à ses trousses. Fenris ravala un commentaire à ce sujet, Hawke n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Les échoppes fermaient et les passants se raréfiaient à l'approche de la nuit dans les rues de la Basseville. Mais l'agitation qu'ils avaient créée avec leurs questions avait apparemment attiré un gamin qui les scrutait depuis un tonneau où il était assis. Varric se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

-Dis donc gamin, t'es planté là depuis combien de temps ?

-Assez de temps pour avoir vu une belle dame bien apprêtée en robe grise. C'est elle que vous cherchez ?

-Mère… oui ! Où est-elle allée ? pressa Garrett.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à vous aider ? sourit le vagabond.

-Quelques pièces pour ta peine, répondit le nain avant que son ami ne s'énerve.

Varric donna deux pièces d'argent au jeune garçon qui les empocha rapidement.

-Elle repartait pour la Hauteville par le grand escalier quand un homme s'est rapproché d'elle et s'est mis à trembler avant de s'écrouler. Il était couvert de sang et lui a murmuré quelque chose. Ensuite, elle l'a aidé à se remettre debout et ils sont partis.

Le gamin pointa du doigt, l'endroit où s'était déroulée la scène. Il y avait effectivement du sang sur les pavés et sur le mur à l'endroit où l'homme avait pris appui de ses mains tâchées de sang. Hawke s'en approcha sans même remercier le vagabond mais Varric le fit pour lui. Les autres suivirent leur ami.

-Le sang est encore frais, constata Garrett en le touchant de ses doigts.

Ils cherchèrent les traces rouges sur les pierres blanches de Kirkwall et rapidement, le chemin écarlate les conduisit jusqu'à une fonderie. Celle-là même où ils avaient trouvé des restes humains dans un sac de toile quelques mois plus tôt.

Tous fouillèrent le bas de la fonderie. Les traces de sang menaient à l'étage. C'était une chance que l'homme ait été aussi négligeant mais la tension ne cessait de grandir. Le pire était dans toutes les pensées. Surtout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une trappe sur le sol. Garrett saisit la poignée visqueuse de sang et l'ouvrit brutalement.

Garrett ne se posa pas plus de question et descendit, suivi de près par ses amis. L'escalier les conduisit dans un large espace à l'odeur nauséabonde : les égouts. Après un couloir nauséabond, une grande salle aux piliers imposants. Les entrailles de Kirkwall. Si l'espace semblait vide, un renfoncement sur la droite de l'escalier était aménagé par le kidnappeur : des tables et quelques caisses en bois, ainsi que des outils posés dessus.

Hawke s'avança d'un pas précipité mais évidemment, c'était trop simple. L'endroit était gardé. Il décrocha son bâton avec dextérité, son corps musculeux brûlant de se défouler sur quelque chose. Des engeances apparurent, corps décharnés et fantomatiques. Mais parmi elles, un démon de colère dont la silhouette de flamme se détachait du lot. Garrett fonça dans le tas et rapidement Fenris le rejoignit pour assurer ses arrières. Il comprenait le besoin de Hawke d'évacuer la tension qui le tenait aux tripes et ne fit aucun commentaire, s'assurant juste que cet idiot ne soit pas blessé. Tandis qu'Anders veillait au grain de loin en soignant la moindre coupure que Hawke recevait.

Le combat à peine achevé, Garrett aperçut une femme allongée sur une table et se précipita vers elle.

-Mère ?!

Il lui toucha l'épaule pour la retourner mais recula aussi sec. Ce n'était pas sa mère. La jeune femme avait certes les cheveux grisonnant mais il reconnu son visage rond et agréable : Alessa. Il l'avait croisé une fois dans la Basseville. Et la voilà, morte, sur la table de ce tueur.

La tension regagna les larges épaules de Garrett, troublé par la découverte. Son regard fixait le cadavre de cette personne autrefois pleine de vie. Elle n'avait pas été la seule, les autres tables autour avaient des traces de sang séché. Les yeux sombres de Garrett allèrent plus loin, à l'autre bout de la pièce et il y dirigea ses pas. Sa mère devait se trouver quelque part dans ces boyaux empestant la vermine. La salle se rétrécit pour laisser juste un couloir conduisant vers d'autres installations dans les égouts. Il l'emprunta.

-Par le souffle du Créateur, quelle odeur, commenta Varric.

Avant de déboucher dans une autre salle, en contrebas d'un escalier, Hawke s'arrêta et s'accroupit au sol. Il ramassa un médaillon.

-C'est le collier de ma mère…

-Alors on est sur la bonne voie, fit remarquer Isabela.

-Pourvu qu'on arrive à temps, ajouta Anders.

Garrett emprisonna le bijou dans le creux de sa paume, la gorge nouée, le regard dur. Fenris emboîta le pas à Hawke qui descendit les escaliers avec rapidité, la démarche encore plus raide qu'avant. Cette nouvelle salle était plus petite et aménagée en chambre. Un lit à baldaquin, un bureau avec une chaise et des étagères remplies de livres pour faire une parodie de décoration plus agréable que les murs gris des sous-sols. Les tissus étaient des riches étoffes de rouges et d'or. Sauf que les lieux étaient vides.

En se rapprochant davantage d'une armoire ouverte, leurs regards furent attirés par un tableau qui trônait au-dessus. Le portrait d'une femme aux cheveux gris, les yeux rêveurs, une robe rouge la mettant en valeur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Léandra Hawke. Tous échangèrent un regard à ce constat.

-Il doit vivre ici, lâcha Isabela avec dégoût.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? grogna Garrett en fixant le tableau.

Sa main se resserra sur le pendentif à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, ses entrailles comme glacées par un de ses propres sorts favoris.

-C'est pas bon signe, murmura Varric en fixant Hawke.

-Il faut se dépêcher de la trouver, lâcha ce dernier en se détournant de la peinture.

Garrett porta son attention sur le couloir suivant et avança sans plus attendre, ses compagnons derrière lui. Il prit soin de ranger le médaillon dans une de ses poches afin d'avoir ses mains libres, et aussi, pour ne plus se blesser la paume avec.

Encore un simple couloir et la vérité serait exposée à leurs yeux.

Dans la salle suivante, un homme se tenait debout devant un large fauteuil en bois sombre. Il contemplait avec dévotion la personne qui y était assise. L'homme d'un âge certain, les cheveux gris, habillé d'une robe de mage anthracite aux broderies bleues et or. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers les intrus qui pénétraient dans son domaine privé.

-Je me demandais quand vous apparaîtriez. Léandra était persuadée que vous viendriez la chercher.

Garrett dévisagea le maléficien, son corps tendu prêt à partir le rouer de coups.

-Où est ma mère ? cracha-t-il avec colère.

-Votre mère a été choisie parce qu'elle était spéciale, commença le mage de sang. Elle fait partie de quelque chose de plus grand ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre.

-Épargnez-moi vos délires, où est-elle ?

-Elle est ici, avec nous. Elle vous attend, fit-il en se tournant vers le fauteuil ou reposait une silhouette vêtue de blanc, un voile sur la tête.

Garrett posa son regard sur ce fauteuil, sur la personne encore immobile. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se crispant tandis que derrière lui, personne n'osait encore faire un mouvement. Ils attendaient son signal et la terrible vérité.

-J'ai fait l'impossible, se glorifia le maléficien. J'ai touché le visage du créateur et je suis toujours vivant ! Vous savez quelle est la force la plus puissante de l'univers ? L'Amour.

Il se rapprocha de la personne dans le fauteuil, lui caressant à présent le visage avec tendresse.

-Je l'ai reconstituée de mémoire, morceau par morceau. D'abord sa peau, ses doigts si délicats, ses jambes avec ses pieds menus et pour finir, son visage rayonnant. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver, ma douce…

Le mage de sang fit se lever la femme habillée de blanc, la démarche chancelante dans sa robe. Elle se tourna, exposant une épaule couturée, la cicatrice de son cou et lorsqu'elle leur fit face, tous virent le visage de Léandra sur ce corps de pièces rapportés. Ce corps, composé des nombreux morceaux des victimes de la folie de cet homme.

-Et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer, clama le fou en invoquant des démons.

Garrett hurla de fureur au même moment, dégainant son bâton pour décocher un puissant sort sur la première entité démoniaque qui se présenta devant lui. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se décrocher du puzzle morbide qui portait la tête de sa mère mais le combat l'obligea à détourner les yeux pour se focaliser sur ses ennemis tandis que le maléficien se protégeait, lui et sa bien-aimée macabre, derrière une barrière magique. Pour repousser le fils dérangeant son idole, l'homme invoqua des ombres, des revenants. Voyant que rien n'était efficace, il appela un démon du désir et un de la cupidité.

La bataille fut violente. Hawke demeura parmi les monstres à jeter des sorts ou donner des coups de bâton. Son corps était vibrant de rage, son regard plus dur que jamais et aucune émotion ne semblait passer sur son visage complètement fermé. Fenris le rejoignit pour le protéger, distribuant la mort avec une efficacité redoutable. Isabela s'était fondue dans l'ombre pour jouer à cache-cache avec les engeances, mortelle, le visage pour une fois sérieux sans qu'aucune blague de mauvais goût ne franchisse ses lèvres pulpeuses. Varric demeura près d'Anders, sous le couvert de la barrière mais son arbalète comme les sorts du guérisseur étaient implacables. Fenris acheva de sa main griffue le démon de désir, libérant le passage pour Hawke qui fracassa la barrière de ses sorts, brutal, hors de contrôle.

Mais à peine leur ennemi fut-il vaincu que Garrett jeta son bâton au sol pour se précipiter vers le corps chancelant qui portait le visage de sa mère. Ses jambes flageolantes l'avaient faite avancer en direction de son fils, mais le maléficien qui lui avait donné la vie était mort et scellait son sort. Le pantin de chair reconstitué était à présent allongé sur le sol, sa tête sur les genoux de Hawke qui était courbé au-dessus d'elle, il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, croassa Léandra en regardant son fils.

-Tu me connais, toujours là pour sauver le monde.

-Ne soit pas triste mon ange. Cet homme m'aurait gardée prisonnière. Mais maintenant je suis libre. Je vais retrouver Bethany et ton père… Mais toi, tu vas être seul…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mère, souffla Garrett avec un rictus et les yeux brouillés.

Le visage de Léandra lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Je suis fière de toi, mon petit garçon…

Sa gorge se noua aux derniers mots de sa mère. Garrett se pencha davantage sur elle. Il pleura, lui demanda pardon de ne pas avoir aussi bien veillé sur elle qu'il aurait dû. Prostré, il demeura un long moment sans bouger et les autres le laissèrent faire ses adieux.

Anders soigna les blessures de tout le monde. Même Fenris ne protesta pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur Hawke. Fenris ne savait pas s'il avait un jour perdu quelqu'un lors de sa vie d'esclave, avant les tatouages, mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de cet instant cruel. Même Isabela qui était habituellement si désinvolte conserva le silence.

Garrett finit par se relever, lentement, avec mille précautions en soulevant le corps couturé et désarticulé dans ses bras. Ce corps qui n'avait été que trop souillé. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa mère trouver le repos alors que ses restes étaient mêlés à ceux d'autres femmes. Debout, Garrett tendit les bras devant lui. Ses mains rougeoyèrent et une gangue de flammes enveloppa alors Léandra. Son corps se désintégra entre ses doigts pour se répandre en fine poussière à ses pieds.

Fenris fut le premier à céder, poussé par son cœur. Il vint près de Garrett et posa une main sur son épaule et la serra en signe de soutien. Hawke lui jeta un coup d'œil absent, portant sa main sur la sienne pour la presser en silence. Puis il se détourna, le visage sombre et le regard fixe.

-Partons d'ici, souffla-t-il.

Sa voix porta dans le silence oppressant et caverneux des égouts et le groupe s'ébranla. Varric prit les choses en mains et raccompagna Hawke chez lui. Lorsque Garrett fut assis dans le salon, Anders lui apporta une décoction brûlante et Isabela s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour lui parler à mi-voix. Varric, quant à lui, envoya chercher le reste de la famille Amell, Gamlen et Carver. Fenris ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette situation alors il se contenta d'être présent, non loin de Hawke et des autres, son regard ayant du mal à quitter le féreldien, qui regardait d'un air absent le feu de la cheminée danser et crépiter, les mains sur la boisson chaude.

Lorsque Carver arriva, Varric lui annonça la nouvelle. Carver explosa de chagrin, sa colère lui faisant immédiatement accuser son frère de n'avoir pas pu protéger leur mère. Le nain s'interposa pour tempérer les propos du jeune templier avant qu'il ne s'acharne plus sur son aîné, les épaules de Garrett affaissées sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

La soirée s'étira alors qu'ils demeuraient tous dans la maison. L'heure avançait et les premiers à partirent furent Carver qui se coucha, terrassé par la perte de sa mère et Gamlen qui s'éclipsa sans un mot. Petit à petit, le manoir se vida. Isabela murmura à Varric qu'elle préviendrait Merrill, puis Anders s'en alla aussi. Varric fut l'un des derniers, jetant un regard vers Fenris qui avait décidé de rester.

Hawke sembla même l'avoir oublié lorsqu'il se leva de manière automatique pour se rendre à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Fenris le suivit à distance raisonnable, se laissant oublier, veillant sur lui à sa manière. Sur le seuil de sa porte, Hawke avait dégrafé son gantelet qui tomba lourdement au sol, retirant ses bottes par automatisme tout en se dirigeant vers le lit pour s'y asseoir. Son regard perdu revint sur le feu. Fenris s'arrêta à cette barrière invisible, le seuil de sa porte, son regard sur le mage. Sa douleur lui était insupportable mais que pouvait-il réellement faire… ? Le guerrier finit par s'avancer doucement dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, murmura Fenris. Mais je suis là.

Ce dernier avança jusqu'à Garrett. Fenris se plaça entre Hawke assit sur le lit et la cheminée. Il resta debout. Hawke, jusque là sans réaction, leva un regard hanté sur Fenris, sans vraiment le voir, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains, les épaules voûtées.

-Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… j'ai été complètement impuissant…

La détresse de Hawke était tel un étau, comme si sa propre main venait de plonger dans son torse pour serrer son cœur avec force. Fenris ne savait pas comment apaiser sa douleur.

-Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, mais je ne suis pas certain que mes paroles t'aident, répondit Fenris dans un souffle désolé.

Garrett releva les yeux et croisa enfin le regard de Fenris. Il esquissa un faible sourire.

-Ta présence, oui, souffla Hawke.

Et c'était vrai. Que Fenris l'ait rejoint ce soir pour être à ses côtés le touchait beaucoup.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser seul, répondit Fenris avec un faible sourire.

Lui qui était habituellement impassible – ou renfrogné – avait une expression de compassion sur ses fins traits. Il leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur la large épaule de Garrett. Fenris autorisa même son pouce à caresser un peu la peau à travers le tissu. Hawke avait besoin de lui.

Garrett ne se posa pas de question et suivit son impulsion : il enveloppa la taille fine de ses deux bras et attira Fenris à lui, fourrant son visage contre le ventre de l'elfe, le serrant étroitement contre lui. Il en avait besoin… Mais Fenris allait partir, regagner ce manoir où il attendait des assassins et des esclavagistes… Poussé par le désespoir de cette sombre journée, il ouvrit la bouche :

-Reste avec moi…

Garrett redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de Fenris, figé et pris au dépourvu.

-Je t'en prie… Juste pour cette nuit…

Il blottit de nouveau son visage contre son ventre en ajoutant :

-Je veux veiller sur ce qui me reste de plus cher…

Fenris sentit son cœur le lâcher une seconde avant de tambouriner follement dans sa cage de chair. Cette étreinte désespérée, ce regard dévasté de chagrin et ces mots… Cette déclaration avait un écho puissant sur lui, si puissant qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour calmer ses émotions et rester le digne soutien qu'il devait être. Sa gorge nouée, il rouvrit ses paupières sur la touffe de cheveux bruns tout contre son ventre, sa main toujours posée sur la large épaule. Il la fit doucement glisser dans son dos, l'autre rejoignant sa consœur, ses doigts griffus effleurant délicatement sa nuque. Hawke qui était habituellement une force de la nature lui paraissait si vulnérable. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

-Je reste, souffla Fenris.

Lorsque Garrett releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'elfe pour lui sourire, il rencontra un regard tendre et compatissant. Il était touché au-delà des mots que Fenris accepte. Il montrait rarement ses émotions mais il ne semblait pas insensible à sa douleur.

-Merci.

Hawke se força à détacher ses bras de sa taille, les posant sur les avant-bras de l'elfe. Il n'était pas son nounours même s'il en avait cruellement besoin.

-Installe-toi…

Il lui désigna le lit du menton. Fenris retira ses gantelets griffus puis son plastron, les posant par terre aux pieds du lit avant de monter dessus. Il n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un mais imaginait que cela ne consistait pas à rester bêtement planté à côté de lui. Alors Fenris, une fois allongé sur le dos, lui adressa un petit sourire et lui ouvrit les bras.

-Viens, invita-t-il dans un souffle.

Garrett l'avait regardé faire et n'hésita pas. Il se rapprocha de lui et colla son corps au sien, à moitié sur lui, à moitié sur le lit. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de la taille svelte pour l'enserrer et il nicha son visage dans son cou. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été fébrile et surexcité d'avoir Fenris dans son lit mais pas ce soir… Ce soir, il voulait juste le garder dans ses bras et s'assurer que rien ne lui arrivait. Ce soir, il voulait s'enivrer de son odeur jusqu'à oublier tout ce qui n'était son précieux Fenris.

Avec Hawke lové de cette manière contre lui, Fenris finit par poser une main dans son dos pour le caresser avec lenteur et l'autre vint sur sa nuque et ses cheveux, pour y appliquer le même traitement avec tendresse, pour essayer d'apaiser son âme meurtrie. Fenris demeura silencieux. En revanche, il se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation et déposer un baiser sur sa chevelure. Ce n'était pas le moment même si sa déclaration résonnait encore dans son esprit. La plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite. Lui, un esclave, être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Mais Hawke était loin d'être n'importe qui. Il était un mage qui avait gagné son estime. Et son cœur.

Fenris sentit la pression des larges bras se resserrer autour de lui, devinant que Hawke était en train de penser à sa famille. Une famille démantelée. Bercé par la chaleur et l'odeur de Fenris, les souvenirs de Hawke s'étaient mis à dériver sur son père qui avait été le premier à partir, puis sur Bethany, morte à cause d'un ogre durant leur fuite de Férelden. Et maintenant sa mère, des mains d'un mage fou. Et à chaque fois, il n'avait rien pu faire… Il ne lui restait plus que Carver et Gamlen. Garrett finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, immobile contre Fenris.

Le guerrier veilla sur lui toute la nuit. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent de le caresser pour le laisser dormir et demeurèrent à leurs places : l'une dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque, en une étreinte rassurante même dans son sommeil. Fenris somnola, incapable de réellement s'endormir dans ses bras. Il sentait le poids agréable de Hawke sur lui, son odeur le rassurer. Mais aussi de la culpabilité. Lui qui repoussait le mage pour le protéger. Un sourire étira ses lèvres dans la nuit en songeant à toutes les objections que pourrait opposer Hawke à cette décision. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, essayait-il se de convaincre. Fenris tourna doucement la tête pour avoir le nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur pour apaiser sa conscience. Il prit la liberté d'apposer un très léger baiser dans les cheveux bruns du mage profondément endormi contre lui, même pas gêné par ses propres ronflements.

Au matin, lorsque Hawke montra les premiers signes de réveil, Fenris retira doucement ses mains de sa nuque et de son dos. Garrett ne comprenait pas encore dans quel rêve il se trouvait. Son corps était lourd comme de la pierre, la gorge en feu, le cœur enfermé dans une gangue de métal et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Fenris était dans son lit, le regard soucieux et bienveillant. La réalisation tomba, comme une pierre au fond d'un lac et il se redressa, ses épaules se voûtant.

Sa mère était morte et il avait demandé à Fenris de rester. Ce que l'elfe avait fait, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

Voyant que Garrett demeurait perdu, le guerrier quitta le lit, récupéra son plastron et ses gantelets avant de lui saisir le bras pour l'inciter à se lever. Garrett s'exécuta et Fenris lui annonça qu'ils allaient boire quelque chose de chaud à la cuisine. Hawke lui emboîta machinalement le pas. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, près des escaliers, le regard sombre de Hawke se dirigea sur sa droite, sur la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il resta bloqué sur cette surface de bois, ses entrailles nouées, et l'elfe demeura à ses côtés. L'instant s'étira et pour le sortir de sa léthargie, Fenris caressa son bras de son pouce, lui rappelant sa présence et Garrett détourna enfin les yeux, adressant un sourire gauche et triste au guerrier avant de descendre avec lui pour se rendre comme convenu dans la cuisine.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais Fenris passa la journée à ses côtés. Enfin si, il savait pourquoi. Fenris veillait sur lui après une journée particulièrement rude et il lui en était reconnaissant. Plus que ça, il avait besoin d'une présence et la sienne était celle qui mettait le plus de baume à son cœur meurtri.

. : : : .

Dès le lendemain, Garrett avait décidé de redevenir le mage fier, intrépide et grande gueule que tout le monde connaissait. Sauf qu'il dut se résoudre à ne pas emmurer ses émotions avec Fenris. En effet, ce dernier s'était résolu à venir tous les jours le voir, comme le mage l'avait fait des mois durant à son arrivée à Kirkwall, afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, pour le sortir du manoir désormais vide et trop grand, pour lui apporter à manger ou simplement passer du temps avec lui. Chaque soir, Hawke se disait que le lendemain, ce serait à lui d'aller voir Fenris mais chaque jour, l'elfe revenait. Une force tranquille et constante qui le maintenait debout.

Après une partie d'échecs, alors que Garrett rangeait l'échiquier, son regard fut attiré par Fenris. Ce dernier parcourait du bout du doigt les reliures épaisses en cuir des livres composants la grande bibliothèque des Amell.

-Hawke, l'interpella-t-il de sa voix de basse. Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à lire ?

Il avait mûrement réfléchi à la façon de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, pour veiller sur lui et cette demande en était le résultat. En plus de présenter un avantage certain d'indépendance pour lui. Fenris parlait beaucoup de langues mais il était incapable de lire et Hawke l'avait plus d'une fois aidé à décrypter des missives. Garrett releva un sourcil à cette demande incongrue avant de répondre :

-Si tu veux. Je te garantis pas d'être le meilleur pédagogue que ce monde ait connu mais… ouais, on va essayer.

Il se rapprocha de Fenris et chercha un livre qui serait le plus simple pour commencer. Il choisit un livre de légendes. Hawke lui adressa un sourire et désigna le sofa. Fenris avait suivi ses gestes mais un sourire amusé avait étiré ses lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas être si mauvais, tu as bien réussi à me faire apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas taper un mage avant de lui avoir posé des questions, fit-il sur le ton de l'humour en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Seulement parce qu'on t'empêche de le frapper tout de suite, et encore, une fois sur trois, répondit Hawke du tac-au-tac avec un sourire similaire.

Ce qui tira un reniflement amusé au guerrier. Garrett ouvrit le livre avant de le transférer sur les genoux de Fenris. Il ignorait par où commencer.

-Voyons… est-ce que tu sais reconnaître les lettres ?

-Je sais reconnaître des noms de villes que j'ai beaucoup côtoyés, comme Kirkwall. Mais les lettres…

-D'accord… et bien, au moins, on sait par où commencer, lança Garrett d'un ton joyeusement dépité.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis des ronces. Hawke commença par lui montrer les lettres qui composaient l'alphabet dans le livre mais cela devint assez compliqué. Ils se confrontèrent aux majuscules et aux minuscules. Il finit par se lever et entraîner Fenris vers le bureau afin de continuer autrement. Garrett prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et commença à lui tracer l'alphabet avec patience, lui montrant chaque lettre, leurs formes, le son qu'elle produisait seules, les unes après les autres. Puis, il traça le nom de Fenris, Garrett Hawke, Varric, Isabela, Anders, Merrill et Aveline, lui expliquant les différents sons que formaient chaque lettre.

Fenris était d'une patience attentive, mémorisant au mieux l'afflux d'informations dont l'abreuvait le mage. C'était compliqué, pointu parfois, et il n'y arrivait pas à tous les coups mais ils commençaient à distinguer certaines lettres plus facilement que d'autres, les sons, notamment ceux qui lui étaient familiers. Il écorcha plusieurs fois le nom d'Anders avant de demander à Hawke comment s'écrivait « Abomination », puisque c'était le nom de substitution qu'utilisait l'elfe. Avec un soupir désapprobateur, Garrett lui montra, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir tout de même un léger rictus amusé.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, Hawke commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer là où Fenris avait encore de l'énergie. Il avait mal au crâne et il était celui qui savait lire des deux.

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là et aller aérer ta tête au Pendu ? lâcha Fenris avec un sourire.

-Bonne idée ! J'en peux plus ! On reprendra demain ?

-Volontiers.

Sur le chemin, Fenris mit au supplice Garrett en essayant de déchiffrer certaines enseignes et panneaux. Mais Hawke ne parvenait pas à détester ce moment. Il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus complice avec Fenris, proche de lui… Il voyait de plus en plus ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant et qui faisait s'agrandir le sien et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient plus longtemps qu'avant, il se prenait à espérer…

Avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était cassé le nez sur ces fausses impressions. Hawke demeura sage toute la soirée, profitant de ses amis comme tous les soirs depuis la mort de sa mère avec comme gardien sur le chemin du retour, son guerrier préféré.

. : : : .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les jours suivants, Fenris continua de venir étudier la lecture et l'écriture avec Hawke. Il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se dire qu'il devait prendre de la distance, qu'il devait le quitter chaque soir. Il se sentait stupide, vraiment stupide, d'aimer la façon dont Hawke lui parlait avec cette douceur patiente, quand ses yeux rencontraient les siens avec intensité et ce sourire... Qu'il aimait ce sourire, tantôt tendre, tantôt joueur, dont certaines nuances lui étaient uniquement destinées et qu'il chérissait.

Fenris ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était sous le charme de Hawke. Il était amoureux de lui.

La première à lui faire une réflexion au cours d'une des soirées au Pendu fut Isabela, qui s'était rapprochée de lui, se coulant contre son flanc par pur jeu de provocation tout en souriant à Garrett. "Tu devrais te lancer au lieu de lui faire les yeux doux lorsqu'il a le dos tourné", lui avait-t-elle murmuré à l'oreille. Fenris lui avait répondu par un grondement agacé en niant l'évidence. Mais son regard était naturellement revenu sur l'objet de son affection.

Il n'était pas libre. Il ne méritait pas tant. Il préférait que cette situation perdure plutôt que de risquer de tout perdre, que Danarius fasse voler en éclat sa bulle de bonheur. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle du magister. Aucun mouvement de tévintides.

Après la perte de sa mère, Hawke aurait bien aimé bénéficier d'un quotidien tranquille, mais la ville de Kirkwall ne semblait pas lui laisser de répit. À force d'aider les templiers comme les mages, le féreldien avait gagné en popularité parmi les habitants haut placés si bien qu'on faisait de plus en plus appel à lui pour divers conflits.

L'éternel problème entre templiers et mages continuait de gagner en ampleur. Le chevalier-capitaine Meredith poursuivait sa chasse à l'apostat dans sa cité. Elle était contrée d'une part par Orsino qui désirait rétablir l'équilibre précaire du Cercle et de l'autre par la résistance, Anders à sa tête, qui aidait les mages oppressés à fuir Kirkwall. Hawke prêtait naturellement main forte à Anders, embarquant parfois Fenris, qui même s'il n'y allait pas de main morte en commentaire, ne faisait pas de fausse note en combat. Et durant ces affrontements mages-templiers, un guerrier était une bénédiction.

S'ajoutait à cela, la tension entre les Qunaris et la population de Kirkwall. Les Qunaris, plus bêtes qu'hommes avec leur carrure imposante et leurs cornes sur le crâne, avaient été accueillis après le naufrage de leur navire, sauf que les citoyens les percevaient de plus en plus comme hostiles. L'ambiance devenait étouffante. Pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Vicomte de Kirkwall, Hawke avait servi d'intermédiaire avec l'Arishak, le chef des Qunaris, lors d'une affaire impliquant la disparition de son fils unique. Mais depuis, les deux hommes de pouvoirs se reposaient sur le mage pour gérer leur petit désaccord.

Une fois de plus, Hawke avait été demandé par l'Arishak et avait accepté pour calmer les tensions. Sa mission du jour le conduisit hors de la ville, accompagné uniquement de Fenris. Ses autres compagnons étaient tous occupés par leurs problèmes personnels. Anders aidait des apostats à fuir la ville, Aveline redoublait d'effort avec la Garde pour que rien ne dégénère dans les rues, Varric exploitait une piste pour retrouver Bartrand, Isabela était introuvable comme parfois elle savait bien le faire et Merrill aidait son quartier.

Garrett avait accepté d'en découdre avec des Tal-Vashoff, des Qunaris ayant abandonnés les préceptes du Qun, une épine dans le pied de l'Arishak. En plus de semer la terreur sur la Côte Escarpée, ce qui nuisait aux commerces, les Tal-Vashoff bloquaient certains passages de leur présence menaçante. Avant qu'il ne se congédie tout seul, Hawke avait été la cible du sarcasme de l'Arishak et Fenris lui avait répondu avec une certaine hargne dans leur langue. Il ne supportait pas qu'on manque de respect à Hawke alors qu'il allait se salir les mains pour eux. L'Arishak ne cacha pas son étonnement qu'un elfe sache le qunlat.

Sur les routes raides de la Côte Escarpée, le temps gris et menaçant, Garrett scrutait Fenris du coin de l'œil. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et demande :

-Où as-tu appris le Qunlat ?

-A Séhéron. Danarius m'a dit que je venais de là-bas, répondit-il distraitement. L'Empire et les Qunaris se disputent depuis longtemps l'île et j'y étais avec lui durant une attaque. Danarius a eu le temps d'embarquer sur un bateau mais il n'y avait pas de place pour un esclave. Par pur miracle, je suis sorti de la ville vivant. Des rebelles appelés guerriers de la Brume m'ont trouvé, ramené chez eux et soigné… j'ai beaucoup appris de ces quelques mois.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Fenris qui gardait résolument les yeux devant lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Garrett en sachant qu'il mettait les pieds dans le plat.

Fenris s'arrêta pour porter son attention sur Hawke. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses prunelles vertes et Garrett y était plus que sensible. Il avait envie de l'étreindre pour le rassurer mais se contrôla.

-Danarius m'a retrouvé et il m'a ordonné de les tuer. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai exécuté ses ordres sans protester. C'est en posant mes yeux sur leurs corps autour de moi et leur sang sur mes mains que j'ai pris conscience de mes actions… De ce que j'étais devenu. J'ai décidé de fuir.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une lance fila entre eux, effleurant le bras de Fenris et coupant net Hawke dans son élan de questionnement. Fenris récupéra son épée dans son dos d'un moulinet habile du poignet et se plaça immédiatement devant le mage, son regard cherchant ses ennemis qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Garrett invoqua immédiatement une barrière autour d'eux, l'elfe n'étant plus gêné par sa magie depuis bien longtemps bien que le lyrium le picotait en prenant une très légère teinte lumineuse. D'autres lances rencontrèrent la surface verdâtre, ricochant dessus avant que l'une d'elle ne fissure la protection, tirant un claquement de langue agacé à Garrett.

Dès que le premier Tal-Vashoff fonça sur eux, Fenris quitta le couvert de la barrière magique et s'élança à sa rencontre, le lyrium illuminant franchement sa peau caramel. Il contra la lourde hache avec une dextérité incroyable, assénant des coups redoutables à son adversaire qui recula malgré sa taille et sa masse qui était le double de celle de l'elfe, cornes de Qunari incluses. Mais Hawke n'avait pas le temps de le contempler à cause de leur infériorité numérique. Il lança un sort de feu sur un autre Qunari rebelle. Les flammes lui brûlèrent l'épiderme, faisant avorter son attaque à la lance. Son ennemi se jeta sur le sol pour rouler dans la poussière dans l'espoir d'éteindre le feu. Garrett enchaîna un sort de glace en constatant que l'elfe était entouré de trois Tal-Vashoff qui le malmenaient.

Fenris acheva le Qunari paralysé avant de se prendre un revers. Le coup l'envoya sur le sol. Il se redressa dans l'élan de sa chute avant de braquer son regard furieux sur son adversaire. Le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche et Fenris cracha sur le sol. Sa lèvre saignait sur son menton, ses deux mains cramponnées à son épée pointé vers l'avant, ses jambes stables. Il avait entendu le cri inquiet de Hawke. Il avait perçu ses pas précipités mais surtout, il avait senti l'aura de sa magie. L'elfe ressentait la magie de Hawke avant même qu'il n'entre dans une pièce depuis quelque temps, le mage ayant gagné en puissance à force de livrer combat.

Le Tal-Vashoff le chargea en voyant Garrett s'approcher et Fenris ne bougea pas d'un iota. Non, il attendit le bon moment et lorsque son adversaire fut trop près pour esquiver, l'elfe attaqua ses jambes avant que sa main griffue ne vienne lui saisir une corne pour le jeter brutalement au sol. Fenris ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, il plongea immédiatement sa main dans sa cage thoracique pour en ressortir son cœur. Sa main pleine de sang, l'organe palpitait encore entre ses griffes quand il se redressa et affronta d'un regard froid leurs derniers ennemis debout. Le chef lui hurla des insultes dans sa langue natale. Un de ses acolytes restant se saisissait d'une lance et la lança. Mais pas sur lui. Sur Hawke.

Fenris lâcha sa prise et recula pour se placer sur la trajectoire de la lance. Il se la prit de plein fouet dans l'épaule gauche. La violence du choc le fit rentrer dans le mage. Garrett avait crié. Fenris sentit les mains de Hawke lui saisir les bras, le stabiliser alors il se raidit sur ses jambes, son regard en face de lui, les entrelacs d'opale toujours illuminés. Personne ne blesserait Hawke en sa présence.

-Fenris...

-Je peux encore me battre, coupa Fenris avec assurance.

En face d'eux, un Tal-Vashoff se détacha du trio et leur fonça dessus. Garrett invoqua immédiatement une barrière pour les protéger avant de le bombarder de boules de feu. Son bâton tournoya furieusement, son corps se déplaçant devant l'elfe tandis que Fenris tranchait le manche en bois de l'arme fichée dans sa peau. L'action lui fit serrer les dents et lança une décharge de douleur dans son corps. Il ne laissa que quelques centimètres. Ce poids en moins, la blessure était moins douloureuse. Ils étaient en plein combat : retirer la lance le ferait se vider de son sang.

Fenris releva les yeux vers leurs adversaires, la respiration laborieuse et constata que le chef partait avec son partenaire blessé. Le troisième était mort sous la colère de Hawke. Aussitôt, Fenris baissa son épée et la ficha dans le sol tendre de sable et de terre, sa main cramponnée à ce support stable. Garrett revint se planter devant l'elfe, le regard affolé. La blessure de l'épaule de Fenris saignait sur le cuir noir et un regard vers son menton lui fit constater qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue.

-Putain Fenris ! jura Hawke en approchant ses mains du bout de lance.

Il n'avait pas les compétences pour le soigner. Il leur fallait Anders et vite.

-Plus jamais tu me fais ça !

-C'est mon rôle, coupa tranquillement l'elfe.

Son ton calme et son regard déterminé prirent au dépourvu Garrett qui resta interdit, le dévisageant. Fenris demeurait étrangement impassible, à part un sourcil qui se fronçait à cause de la douleur et ses prunelles vertes focalisées sur lui.

-Non, répondit abruptement Garrett avant de s'énerver. Non, ce n'est pas ton rôle de te prendre une putain de lance à ma place ! Je pouvais esquiver, je pouvais invoquer une barrière, je pouvais...

La fin de sa tirade mourut contre les lèvres de Fenris. Ce dernier avait levé sa main droite pour lui saisir le col et le rapprocher impérieusement de lui, le pencher pour le faire taire de cette manière efficace. Parce qu'il avait eu vraiment peur que Hawke se prenne cette lance.

Garrett se figea à ce contact alors que Fenris venait de renverser son monde. Merde… Fenris l'embrassait !

Garrett lâcha un soupir tremblant contre ses lèvres avant de venir saisir le visage de Fenris entre ses deux mains, sa bouche se pressant davantage contre la sienne. Puis ce contact ne fut plus suffisant – il en avait tant rêvé – que sa langue vint saluer les lèvres de l'elfe, jouer sur elles. Elles avaient le goût du sang, métallique et pourtant, Fenris répondit favorablement, pour lui rendre le baiser, assoiffé, désespéré, fougueux. Garrett fit un pas vers lui avait de se stopper en songeant au morceau de lance qui était fiché dans l'épaule de son guerrier favori mais ne rompit pas immédiatement le baiser de peur que cela soit la fin du rêve. Ce fut Fenris qui l'interrompit non sans un grondement mécontent chez Hawke.

-Tu n'aurais pas été assez rapide et j'encaisse mieux que toi, contra Fenris avec un rictus.

Un rire essoufflé échappa à Garrett, ses pouces caressant ses joues, les tatouages d'opales dans son cou s'illuminant au contact de ses doigts et son regard accroché aux belles prunelles vertes qui ne le quittaient pas. Garrett soupira, ayant encore du mal à croire à sa chance, la panique temporairement mise de côté.

-Si tu venais pas de m'embrasser, je dirais que c'était fourbe de ta part.

Il le contempla une pleine seconde. Il était magnifique. Fenris lui adressa un de ses rares sourires sincères et tellement beaux.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, je ne m'en plains pas, oh putain non mais...

Fenris le refit taire avec un léger baiser, attirant Hawke à lui plus qu'il ne bougeait à cause de la douleur qui commençait à lui paralyser le côté gauche. Mais Garrett se laissait complètement mener par cette main agrippée à son col, suivant ses moindres indications.

-Parce que te quitter chaque soir devint difficile. Parce que je… ne supporterais pas de te perdre, confia Fenris dans un souffle. Je... Je voulais être libre, réellement libre, avant de céder à tes charmes.

Un léger rire échappa à Hawke, trop heureux de la confession. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Fenris, son sourire s'agrandit, son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Garrett vint déposer son front contre le sien quand ils sentirent les premières gouttes de pluie leur tomber dessus.

-Mais tu es libre, répondit Garrett dans un souffle incroyablement tendre. Et je serais à tes côtés pour botter le cul de ce connard de Danarius. Personne ne t'emmènera contre ton gré, ou il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Fenris sourit avant de grimacer. Les yeux de Garrett retournèrent vers la blessure et il remarqua alors la position un peu statique du guerrier, son bras gauche le long de son corps sans bouger à cause de la douleur, sa main droite cramponnée à son vêtement avec force. Et par-dessus ça, un orage venait compléter le décor, la pluie encore fine mais les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes étaient noirs.

-Okay, faut qu'on rentre et que tu vois Anders de toute urgence, annonça Hawke. C'est non négociable.

Pour une fois, Fenris ne chercha pas à échapper à l'Abomination. Garrett l'aida à récupérer son arme plantée dans le sol pour qu'il force le moins possible mais une fois la lourde épée dans sa main, il la conserva afin qu'elle ne pèse pas dans le dos de Fenris. Garrett l'obligea à passer son bras droit sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Il passa une main sur sa taille et le cala contre lui. Ils rentèrent ainsi, sous la pluie. Ils furent silencieux. Hawke surveillait les pas de l'elfe, le sang qui s'écoulait de plus en plus de la plaie même si le morceau de fer était encore en place. Ils étaient trempés lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Pendu, lieu le plus proche géographiquement.

Garrett débarqua dans la salle privée de Varric qui les accueillit avec un juron avant de délester Hawke de la lourde épée. Garrett aida Fenris à s'asseoir. L'elfe avait le souffle court, sa tête bourdonnait et la douleur était si intense qu'il ne sentait plus son bras. Ses yeux voilés et mi-clos par sa souffrance rencontrèrent le visage inquiet de Garrett mais il lui adressa un rictus.

-Tu aurais pas fait la moitié du chemin, murmura Fenris rien que pour Hawke.

-Ouais ouais, je reviens vite avec Anders.

Garrett ne résista pas. Il captura la joue de Fenris en une caresse tendre et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il avait le droit maintenant de montrer son affection débordante. Et Fenris ne protesta pas. Il ferma ses paupières au contact chaud sur son front entre ses mèches blanches mouillés.

-Varric, je te le confie !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son ami nain qui le dévisageait avec surprise et sans plus attendre, Hawke partit en courant pour se rendre à Sombrerue, à la Clinique du guérisseur. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Anders y soit et non pas dans un coin inconnu de la ville à aider des apostats.

Quant à Fenris, il ne bougea pas, conscient du regard de Varric sur lui mais la douleur était devenue trop insoutenable pour qu'il réagisse, ou veuille s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit. Il demeurait droit comme un "i" dans la chaise, la position la moins douloureuse, son bras gauche toujours pendant le long de son flanc et le droit sur la table, son poing se serrant sous les pics de souffrance. Varric partit chercher du vin et servit Fenris. Le nain porta le verre près de la main valide de l'elfe et se plaça dans son champ de vision avec un sourire moqueur.

-Un jour, un elfe ténébreux m'a dit qu'il haïssait les mages et qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, tu le connais ?

Un reniflement ironique échappa à Fenris qui fixa son regard vaseux sur Varric, puis sur le verre de vin avant de revenir au nain.

-Hawke n'est pas comme les autres, répondit Fenris dans un souffle comme la meilleure des explications.

-Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il est aussi attachant qu'un mabari et en a toutes les qualités, la bave en moins. Quoique cela dépend de son degré de boisson ingurgité, plaisanta le nain en buvant une gorgée de sa choppe.

Fenris eut un petit rictus amusé et lorgna sur le verre de vin. Il se décida à le prendre et en but une gorgée. Il sentait le froid le gagner entre la pluie qui avait trempé ses vêtements peu couvrants, sa blessure et le choc qu'elle créait sur son corps. Il reposa le verre sur la table avec une inspiration contrôlée sous le regard attentif du nain.

-Ne meurt pas sur ma table, l'elfe. J'en serais mal à l'aise et Hawke ne me le pardonnera pas.

-Je ne compte pas mourir Varric.

-Tant mieux, cela ferait tache dans mon roman sur l'intrépide mage de Kirkwall. Son amant mort à peine après la révélation de leur sentiment mutuel. Bien que, réfléchit Varric, cela ferait une fin tragique.

-Tes lecteurs te haïraient.

Varric ricana mais le surveilla. Même s'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hawke s'était acharné auprès du guerrier, Varric devait lui reconnaître beaucoup de valeur, sous la couche de glace qui avait fondu.

Les minutes parurent des heures, mais enfin, Hawke débarqua dans la pièce avec Anders, tous deux essoufflés. Leur hôte referma la porte derrière eux pour cacher à la taverne ses activités privées. Garrett avait rapidement persuadé Anders lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Fenris s'était pris une lance pour le sauver. Et l'elfe ne s'était pas loupé. Pour ce genre d'urgence, Anders enterrait plus facilement la hache de guerre que Fenris. Il posa sa sacoche sur la table en bois près de son patient généralement venimeux.

Fenris avait les paupières closes, une respiration difficile et Garrett s'avança vers lui avec un pli soucieux sur le visage. La douleur l'avait tellement sonné qu'il avait sombré dans une sorte de semi-inconscience.

-Hey, Fenris ? l'appela-t-il.

L'interpelé ouvrit péniblement les yeux et Garrett ne se priva nullement de prendre son visage entre ses mains, un de ses pouces caressant sa joue. Ses prunelles sombres rencontrèrent les siennes et Fenris lui offrit un sourire en coin.

-Je vais retirer la pointe de la lance et Anders va te soigner, l'informa le féreldien.

-Entendu.

Hawke relâcha son visage et jeta un œil vers Anders qui continuait de sortir de son sac ce dont il avait besoin, en feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Sur la table, il posa une potion de lyrium, dans une flasque ronde et pleine du liquide bleu brillant, un peu éloignée de l'elfe à cause de ses tatouages mais à sa portée, ainsi qu'un linge. Puis Anders se rapprocha de Fenris. Il inspecta la blessure et choisit le sort dont il aurait besoin. Même s'il allait devoir faire en deux étapes.

-Vas-y, invita l'ancien garde des ombres.

Avec une inspiration anxieuse, Garrett posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Fenris avant de la presser fermement et l'immobiliser. Son autre main se saisit du morceau de fer fiché dans sa peau. Il inspira et Fenris ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur de l'extraction. Sa mâchoire se crispa, son poing se ferma avec violence et un cri lui échappa quand Hawke tira d'un coup sec. Fenris était essoufflé, son visage transformé par la souffrance. Un grondement menaçant lui échappa mais Anders avait immédiatement plaqué fermement le linge avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Il incanta immédiatement son sort pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

Hawke posa le morceau de fer ensanglanté sur la table et laissa sa place à Anders pour venir vers la main droite de Fenris. Garrett s'appuya contre la table et prit le poing de Fenris dans ses mains, avant d'obliger le guerrier à desserrer sa prise invisible. Fenris avait planté ses griffes dans sa peau sous la violence de l'extraction. Il finit par accepter et desserra son poing, prenant à la place la main de Hawke. Garrett était tendu, inquiet et ses yeux faisaient la navette entre Anders à l'œuvre et les expressions de Fenris.

Le sort s'estompa sous la main experte de Anders qui annonça :

-Je vais lancer un sort pour voir s'il n'y a rien de grave...

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, grogna Fenris la mâchoire serrée.

Anders s'exécuta silencieusement. Le lyrium s'illumina davantage sur la peau sombre de l'elfe à mesure que le sort gagnait en intensité sous la main du garde des ombres.

-Hawke, passe-moi la potion, réclama Anders.

Garrett s'exécuta et le guérisseur la but d'une traite afin de recharger sa magie puis de lancer un nouveau sort, plus profond, plus puissant afin d'aider les tissus déchirés sous l'épiderme à se ressouder, ainsi que les os fendus. Fenris sentait la douleur se généraliser à cause des entrelacs d'opale toujours actif. Il acceptait la magie de soin, il acceptait celle de Hawke mais là, c'était un vrai supplice. La souffrance de sa plaie se fondait avec la douleur du lyrium gravé dans sa peau. Sa main demeurait accrochée à celle de Hawke sans la lui broyer. Il tentait de maîtriser sa respiration, en vain, et finit par fermer les yeux car sa vue se brouillait.

Lorsqu'Anders eut fini son soin, il se redressa et s'éloigna de Fenris pour lui épargner la présence de sa magie plus longtemps tandis que Garrett ne bougeait pas, sa main toujours dans la sienne, la serrant avec autant de désespoir que l'elfe, son regard déchiré.

-Repos jusqu'à demain, préconisa Anders. Et si besoin, il faudra que je lance un autre sort, les Tal-Vashoff ne t'ont pas loupé Fenris.

Un souffle ironique échappa à l'elfe en guise de réponse. Mais la douleur lui vrillait encore trop les sens, il n'était pas en état de parler. En revanche, Garrett releva les yeux sur son ami et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

-Merci, murmura-t-il pour deux. Je vais m'assurer qu'il se repose.

-Un verre ? proposa Varric jusqu'alors silencieux.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit Anders en s'asseyant, vidé.

Leur hôte n'attendit pas la réponse de Garrett qui avait focalisé son attention sur Fenris, toujours en train d'essayer de retrouver ses esprits. L'elfe était toujours droit sur la chaise, les paupières closes, la tête penchée en avant, soumis à la peine, le corps tremblant mais au moins, les entrelacs de lyrium ne scintillaient plus, à part vers la main que Hawke était incapable de lâcher.

Anders posa son menton dans sa main, les observant du coin de l'œil avec amertume. Il savait que cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il s'était accroché en vain à Hawke, du moins, sur ce plan là. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi…

Varric revint avec trois bières et but avec Anders. Hawke participa à la conversation sans quitter sa place en face de Fenris. Son état semblait progressivement se calmer et bientôt, l'elfe rouvrit les yeux pour scruter son environnement. Anders se tourna vers lui avec un regard critique.

-Tu peux bouger ton bras ? questionna-t-il de son ton de médecin.

Dans un premier temps, Fenris remua ses doigts engourdis, avant de doucement plier son avant-bras. Ce qui était douloureux. Il libéra sa main droite de l'emprise de Hawke pour venir aider son bras gauche et venir le reposer contre son ventre. Qu'il ne pende plus le long de son corps comme un poids mort soulagea considérablement son épaule. Anders l'avait observé manœuvrer avec précaution. Il récupéra immédiatement sa sacoche et fouilla dedans. Il en tira une large bande de tissu, la tendant à Hawke.

-Pour le voyage de retour, ça évitera de tirer sur mon travail.

-Tu es le meilleur, fit Garrett avec un sourire en récupérant l'écharpe.

Un souffle amusé échappa à Anders qui plongea derechef le nez dans son verre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire une plaisanterie. S'il était le meilleur, il aurait dû le choisir lui, non ? Hawke se détourna de son ami pour venir délicatement passer l'écharpe autour de la tête de l'elfe et l'inviter à y déposer son bras blessé. Fenris s'exécuta silencieusement.

-Avant que je n'en aie plus la force, je ferais mieux de rentrer, murmura Fenris.

Garrett approuva d'un hochement de la tête avant de se mettre sur ses pieds sans même avoir touché à sa boisson. Il aida Fenris à se relever, passa son bras autour de sa taille quand le guerrier vint attraper ses épaules. Varric lui tendit la lourde épée de l'elfe et Hawke leur sourit.

-Continuez bien la soirée, salua-t-il.

Ils avancèrent doucement pour se rendre vers la porte, Varric s'y étant dirigé pour la leur ouvrir tandis qu'Anders fixait son regard sur le duo. Fenris s'arrêta à mi-chemin et Garrett l'interrogea d'un regard avec un sourcil haussé mais l'elfe ne s'adressa pas à lui.

-Hey, interpella Fenris. Merci.

-Je vais marquer ce jour d'une pierre rouge, railla Anders avec moins de contrariété qu'il aurait cru.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Fenris et, avec le soutien de Hawke, ils continuèrent de marcher pour sortir du Pendu. Ils passèrent la première porte que le nain laissa ouverte. Varric surveilla leur progression dans le bar avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dehors. Il porta alors son attention sur Anders au son de la chope reposée avec humeur sur sa table. Le guérisseur avait vidé son verre d'une traite. Le nain vint à sa hauteur et lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Blondie et Varric lui donna le verre intouché de Hawke. Il en avait bien besoin et Anders ne se fit pas prier.

Une fois dehors, Garrett et Fenris purent constater que la pluie avait cessé. Ils commencèrent le chemin en silence. Hawke guettait le moindre signe de douleur.

-Tu te doutes que je vais pas te ramener chez toi ? finit par murmurer Garrett.

-Et pourquoi donc ? contra Fenris d'un ton joueur.

-Je ne voudrais pas que des Tévintides te trouvent dans cet état.

Fenris contrôla le léger rire qui monta dans sa gorge, parce que les secousses lui faisaient mal. Le reste de la route fut long mais ils finirent par passer la porte du manoir Amell avant une nouvelle vague de pluie. D'autant plus que l'elfe commençait à dangereusement grelotter. Hawke le sentait trembler contre son flanc, sa peau couverte de chair de poule.

Bodahn les accueillit et réceptionna l'épée de Fenris que lui tendit Hawke. Garrett conduisit Fenris à sa chambre et l'aida à s'asseoir. Fenris lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Une belle flambée réchauffait la pièce mais cela ne serait pas suffisant. Il fallait que le guerrier soit au sec.

-Je vais t'aider à te déshabiller et tu vas mettre des vêtements secs.

-C'est la pire excuse que tu m'aies jamais sortie.

Garrett rigola et s'accroupit devant Fenris pour défaire son plastron. Le blessé n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire mais il tremblait comme une feuille, ses cheveux toujours humides, sa tenue désagréablement collée à sa peau. Hawke avait des gestes rapides mais assurés. Après les pièces d'armures, il lui retira son haut, découvrant son torse ciselé à la perfection, les entrelacs de lyrium qui mettaient en valeur sa teinte halée mais son regard vint accrocher la nouvelle cicatrice sur l'épaule de Fenris. Avant de passer au bas, Garrett se releva. Il partit fouiller dans sa penderie à la recherche de vêtements chauds. Tout serait trop grand… Il prit sa tunique rouge d'intérieur qui se fermait avec une ceinture et un pantalon devenu un peu trop juste pour lui.

-Tiens, enfile déjà ça.

Fenris passa précautionneusement son bras gauche dans la première manche puis le droit avec l'aide de Hawke qui vint de lui-même nouer la ceinture grenat autour de sa taille pour qu'il se retrouve au chaud.

-Et maintenant, le bas, sourit Garrett.

-Quel charmeur.

-Tu as vu ça, un vrai gentleman !

Fenris eut un sourire amusé. Il aida Garrett comme il put lorsque celui-ci descendit le pantalon mouillé le long de ses longues jambes. Le mage les admira, relevant son regard sur Fenris avant de lui passer les pieds dans le vêtement propre et de le remonter. Maintenant qu'il était au sec, Hawke n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de lui. Il demeura à genoux devant Fenris, son regard inquiet scrutant son visage. Il vint poser son front contre le sien afin de vérifier quelque chose.

-Tu as de la fièvre…

-Entre la pluie et la blessure, je serais étonné de ne pas en avoir, contra doucement le guerrier en frissonnant.

-Tes blessures, corrigea Garrett.

Ils avaient pallié le plus urgent et maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, au chaud, Garrett pouvait s'occuper du reste. Il invoqua un basique sort de soin dans sa paume, le guidant sur ses doigts et ceux-ci vinrent effleurer la lèvre fendue de Fenris, faisant disparaître la plaie. Ses gestes étaient doux, attentifs, donnant l'impression au guerrier d'être un être délicat et fragile. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le traitait de la sorte. Il aurait pu s'en offusquer mais il avait l'impression de compter. D'être précieux. D'être quelqu'un. Et chacun des gestes de Garrett gonflait son cœur de bonheur.

Les prunelles vertes suivirent cette main lumineuse qui vint prendre sa main droite où sa paume était entaillée par les griffes de son gantelet. Hawke les soigna. Ceci fait, il conversa la main fine dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur le pli du poignet. Fenris en eut un léger soupir. Garrett lui adressa un sourire bravache et se tendit vers lui, pour venir embrasser ses lèvres. Ses doigts calleux se mêlèrent aux doigts fins.

-Tu devrais te changer avant qu'on soit deux à être malade, murmura l'elfe contre sa bouche.

-J'aurais le droit de t'embrasser autant que je veux après ?

-Seulement après.

Hawke éloigna son visage du sien avec un large sourire. Il se releva et déposa un dernier baiser sur le dos de la main caramel avant de la relâcher. Sans plus attendre, il se déshabilla près du feu, ne s'embarrassant nullement de se retrouver nu comme un vers devant Fenris. L'elfe n'était pas pudique et son regard détailla la silhouette massive de cet homme qu'il avait choisi. Garrett avait tout pour plaire et il plaisait vu le nombre de regards et de personnes qui l'avaient dragué sous ses yeux. Il était beau, bien bâti, avec un sourire que Fenris adorait et un charisme magnétique. Même lorsqu'il faisait l'idiot où qu'il fonçait tête baissée sans réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir longtemps. Cela faisait aussi partie de son charme.

Les vêtements mouillés au sol, Garrett avança vers son armoire et prit seulement un pantalon qu'il mit avant de revenir vers Fenris avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier releva un sourcil à sa tenue.

-Les poils ça tient chaud, monsieur le critique, se défendit Garrett avec un rictus.

Un rire secoua Fenris avant qu'il ne grimace de douleur. Son regard attendri revint sur le mage qui l'aida ensuite à s'installer dans le lit, le couvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire en le voyant trembler à nouveau et se couler dessous près de lui. Hawke le scrutait avec tendresse, ne sachant pas comment le prendre contre lui sans lui faire mal. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais Fenris était resté sur le dos quelques minutes le temps que les frissons partent. Puis il se tourna doucement sur le côté droit.

-Tu es sûr…, tenta Hawke.

Le corps frissonnant de Fenris vint se lover contre celui de Garrett. Fenris posa son bras blessé sur le flanc de son amant qui glissa le sien dans le dos nerveux de l'elfe pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal. Son autre main ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser sous Fenris et le serrer contre lui. Il remonta sa main sur la nuque de Fenris et joua avec ses cheveux d'argent.

Garrett lui adressa un grand sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, toujours brûlant, avant de descendre sur son nez puis de venir capturer ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre, paresseux qui finit par se faire davantage langoureux, intense. Garrett ne le rompit que pour en déposer des légers, constatant avec plaisir qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Fenris. L'elfe se sentait bien, à sa place. C'était étrange et délicieux à la fois. La chaleur de Hawke l'entourait, semblait le protéger même si la fièvre le faisait encore frémir par vague. Il ferma les yeux sous les tendres baisers de Garrett qui quittèrent ses lèvres pour venir sur une joue, sur sa mâchoire, près de son oreille puis dans son cou, un souffle amusé passa ses lèvres à cause de sa barbe qui le chatouillait.

-Hawke, grogna Fenris en une mise en garde.

-Tu as dit que j'avais le droit de t'embrasser, tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais des restrictions quant à la zone.

Un léger rire échappa à Fenris qui tendit légèrement le cou en le sentant descendre. C'était… terriblement agréable. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Jamais on ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'il avait envie de toute façon. Garrett embrassa la nouvelle cicatrice avec beaucoup de légèreté avant de revenir vers la courbe gracile de son cou et il l'effleura de son nez, puis il se blottit simplement contre lui, serrant davantage son corps contre le sien, se gavant de son odeur. Garrett n'en revenait pas encore de l'avoir rien que pour lui, dans son lit. Il avait eu si peur pour lui lorsqu'il s'était pris cette lance. Cela ne serait sans doute pas la dernière blessure que Fenris aurait. Il avait bien compris que personne ne l'atteindrait en sa présence mais le voir se mettre en péril, risquer de le perdre, c'était encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'il se mettait en danger lui-même.

Hawke sentit la main de Fenris venir dans ses cheveux en désordre, encore humide de la pluie. Fenris appliqua une caresse douce et rassurante.

-Même si je sais que tu es le guerrier de nous deux, murmura Garrett dans son cou, promets-moi de ne jamais mettre ta vie en danger inutilement.

-Je ne serais pas sûr de tenir une telle promesse, répondit doucement Fenris en embrassant sa tempe à sa portée.

Garrett se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je te préviens, je viendrais moi-même te botter le cul derrière le voile si tu oses me faire ça.

Fenris affronta son regard, le visage grave puis il appuya sur sa nuque pour rapprocher Hawke de lui, venant déposer un baiser sincère, plein de promesses sur sa bouche.

-Entendu, murmura-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Il ne pouvait le promettre mais il prenait cette demande avec la plus grande des considérations. Fenris ne désirait nullement l'abandonner. Il lui sourit avec douceur et l'embrassa de nouveau, Hawke ne lui résistant pas longtemps. Ce baiser avait des notes tendres et désespérées à la fois. Puis Garrett revint enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il entendit Fenris inspirer contre sa peau avant que le mage ne murmure :

-Dors bien, Fenris.

Son nom était prononcé avec douceur, gonflant sa poitrine de bonheur. Il ne voyait pas Hawke mais il devinait son sourire.

-Bonne nuit Garrett, répondit l'elfe.

Hawke sourit davantage et l'embrassa avec tendresse en entendant pour la première fois son prénom dans la bouche de Fenris. C'était quelque chose qui allait lui plaire. Ça et tout ce que qui se rapportait à Fenris de toute manière. Garrett se dit mentalement que cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il avait son béguin, devenu son amant, dans son lit en tout bien tout honneur. Sa réputation allait finir par en pâtir même si tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant c'était que Fenris guérisse. Et cette journée l'avait aussi particulièrement éreintée, trop forte en émotion.

Alors ils s'endormirent tous les deux, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Garrett garda bien à l'esprit de ne surtout pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller la blessure de son amour.

. : : : .

Lorsque Hawke ouvrit les yeux au matin, un irrépressible sourire fendit son visage en sentant l'odeur de Fenris dans son nez, ses cheveux blancs chatouiller sa joue, son corps blotti contre le sien. Il inspira avec ravissement. Garrett redressa la tête afin de constater que l'elfe dormait toujours paisiblement, le bras blessé sagement sur sa hanche. Garrett porta son regard sur la cicatrice rosée qui marquait la délicieuse peau caramel. Il se retint de venir l'embrasser pour ne pas le réveiller. Garrett l'observa, en complète adoration, lorsqu'il prit conscience que son désir était parti au galop avant même que son cerveau ne le contrôle. Le mage opta judicieusement pour la retraite stratégique, décollant son bassin, pour que son érection matinale se calme un peu. Enfin, il espérait.

Il nageait en plein bonheur. Fenris avait l'air si détendu, si vulnérable dans son lit, lui qui était la droiture froide incarnée, l'implacable main ensanglantée qui terrassait ses ennemis. Hawke n'était pas objectif, Fenris était toujours beau, peu importe les circonstances. Ses yeux suivirent alors le chemin de lyrium du cou découvert jusqu'au bras de l'elfe, dont la manche s'était relevée. Les lignes d'opales émettaient une légère lueur puisque sa peau était en contact avec le corps d'un mage mais c'était un détail qui plaisait à Garrett. Il avait envie de parcourir chacune d'entre elles de baisers et de les voir briller.

Une inspiration plus profonde du guerrier fit relever les yeux du féreldien sur le visage de Fenris. Dans son demi sommeil, l'elfe s'était senti observé. Cependant, Fenris savait où il était. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes ici. Alors ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement et il constata que Hawke était réveillé, à le détailler avec toute l'attention du monde, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, souffla le mage avec un ton charmeur et heureux.

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et vint l'embrasser. Un baiser léger qui tira un rictus à Fenris.

-Bonjour, répondit l'elfe paresseusement contre sa bouche.

-Plus de fièvre ?

-Non, tes poils m'ont tenu chaud.

Un rire échappa à Garrett qui l'embrassa de nouveau avec délicatesse. S'il n'était pas déjà complètement perdu pour la cause, il l'aurait été davantage aux petites taquineries de l'elfe. Un trait de caractère que Fenris montrait rarement en groupe. Varric lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi il s'accrochait à cet elfe taciturne, certes très beau, mais semblable à un porc-épic. Hawke lui avait répondu qu'après avoir attaqué la glace au marteau, le dessous était tendre. Et il avait bien fait de s'accrocher puisque le guerrier dévoilait davantage cet aspect malicieux de sa personnalité, rien que pour son plaisir, et le mage était partagé entre garder jalousement cela pour lui ou avoir envie que Fenris se révèle au grand jour. Sa grande main vint dans les cheveux blancs, jouer avec eux tandis que Fenris approfondissait le baiser, se mouvant un peu plus près de lui.

-Et ton bras ? questionna le mage entre deux baisers sur son visage.

-Beaucoup mieux. Mais je doute de pouvoir combattre les jours à venir.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout un programme pour ces jours-ci !

-Qui est ? demanda l'elfe d'un ton critique.

-Ne pas quitter ce lit, répondit Hawke avec un grand sourire.

Fenris ne put retenir un rire, le regard tendre. Il vint embrasser la commissure de ces lèvres, de ce sourire qu'il adorait tant avant de se presser contre le corps de Garrett. Le guerrier pût constater que son amant était déjà en forme – et cela ne l'étonnait guère – mais il lui prouva aussi qu'il n'était nullement indifférent à sa présence.

Hawke soupira d'envie dans le baiser, se montrant plus langoureux, plus avide de sa personne tandis que son bras musclé serra étroitement la taille svelte. Et le mage ne tint plus sa sage résolution, il fit basculer Fenris sur le dos pour le plaquer étroitement contre le matelas, brûlant d'envie de l'avoir. Il n'était pas assez découvert à son goût et puis, il avait envie de faire une multitude de choses pour lui prouver son amour, pour lui rendre cette étreinte inoubliable et effacer tout le reste. Garrett rompit le baiser, plantant son regard dans le sien avec intensité. Et lorsque Fenris le regardait de cette manière, ses belles prunelles vertes troublées, il se dit qu'il pourrait bêtement venir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent en rut.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il tout de même en venant embrasser son épaule blessée à travers le tissu.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, opposa Fenris avec un rictus.

-Et tes tatouages… ce n'est pas douloureux à cause de ma magie ?

-Non, répondit-il simplement et avec une pointe de fermeté.

La main gauche de l'elfe remonta sur le flanc de son amant, jusqu'au visage barbu. Garrett tourna la tête pour venir voler un baiser à sa paume. Il la captura dans sa grande main chaude et embrassa chaque phalange avec tendresse, remontant sur le dos ou le lyrium s'illuminait davantage. Garrett lui jeta un regard encore incertain mais devant le visage détendu et doux du guerrier, il choisit de l'écouter. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua d'embrasser sa peau, progressant jusqu'au pli du coude avant de rencontrer la première difficulté. La tunique d'intérieur rouge qu'il avait prêté à Fenris lui barrait la route. Hawke eut un froncement de sourcil agacé et changea de cible. Le mage ravit les lèvres de son précieux elfe tandis que ses mains venaient défaire la ceinture en tissu qui maintenait les pans du vêtement en place. Avec empressement, il l'aida à quitter la chemise qui s'envola rapidement vers le sol.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, commenta Garrett avec un rictus.

Sa main vint de nouveau capturer le bras blessé de Fenris. Garrett reprit ses baisers où il s'était arrêté. Sa bouche suivit les tatouages jusqu'à la cicatrice qu'il embrassa avec beaucoup d'attention avant de poursuivre dans la ligne de son cou gracile. Fenris le tendit avec un léger soupir. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres à chaque fois que la barbe de Hawke le chatouillait. Il était anxieux et en même temps confiant de se donner volontairement au mage. Il l'avait choisi. Il l'aimait. Mais c'était nouveau et les sensations que Garrett faisait naître en lui étaient grisantes. L'elfe soupira plus fort lorsque la bouche de son amant fit un détour hors des sentiers de lyrium.

Hawke avait décidé de venir saluer les longues oreilles racées de l'elfe. Elles aussi, il avait eut envie de les embrasser à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Il grignota le lobe avant de suivre le long pavillon, saluant la pointe d'un coup de langue avant de revenir près de sa tempe. Et rien que pour entendre Fenris haleter davantage, il y reviendrait.

Garrett vint capturer les lèvres de l'elfe avec une passion dévorante. Un soupir tremblant échappa à Fenris entre leurs lèvres scellées et il vint accrocher sa main gauche dans les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il y mit un certain désordre pendant le baiser. Hawke le rompit en douceur, son regard se plongea dans le sien avec toute son assurance crâne habituelle et son grand sourire d'idiot. Sa large main vint prendre la joue caramel dans sa paume et il murmura :

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne te convient pas, dis-le moi Fenris.

-Je ne m'en suis jamais privé, répliqua l'elfe.

S'il n'en montrait rien, Fenris apprécia cette attention. Parce que cela faisait taire ses appréhensions, ses craintes. Mais Hawke l'avait toujours regardé comme quelqu'un de libre, pas comme une propriété. Alors il ferma les yeux sous les lèvres du mage sur son menton, confiant. Garrett continuait de suivre les lignes de lyrium sur sa gorge jusqu'à embrasser sa pomme d'Adam.

-Depuis le temps que je rêve de les couvrir de baisers, souffla le mage contre sa peau caramel.

Un souffle amusé échappa à Fenris avant qu'un long frisson le parcours. La bouche de Garrett gagnait le haut de son torse, prenant le chemin le plus long pour suivre les lignes opalescentes sur sa peau sombre. C'était plaisant et en aucun cas douloureux. L'aura magique de Hawke lui était devenue si familière qu'elle ne le blessait plus depuis longtemps. Sa main se resserra dans les cheveux bruns lorsque Garrett s'arrêta vers un premier téton pour le martyriser à coups de langue, de dents, et de baisers sensuels. Il n'y avait pas que ce délicieux chemin qui plaisait à l'elfe. Mais aussi la façon dont le mage s'occupait de lui, prenait en compte son plaisir avant le sien alors qu'il avait bien senti à quel point Hawke le désirait. Et quelque part, une petite voix sournoise lui murmurait de faire attention, de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait avoir confiance en ce mage. Une petite voix qu'il envoya valser.

Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Fenris et Garrett sourit. Le mage adora l'entendre. Alors il s'amusa à provoquer ce son délicieux de nouveau en passant sur l'autre téton jusque là délaissé. Ses larges mains dévoraient avec tendresse chaque nouvelle partie de Fenris. Elles passèrent de ses flancs à la ceinture du pantalon, puis sur les cuisses à travers le tissu. Lorsque Hawke eut la satisfaction d'autres sons érotiques sortant de la bouche sensuelle de son amour, il descendit un peu plus bas son chemin de baiser, les reins en feu. C'était presque à en devenir fou tant l'elfe lui faisait de l'effet mais sa mission n'était pas achevée. Sa bouche sur le ventre parfaitement ciselé, il sentit les muscles puissants se contracter sous la peau sombre luminescente, son regard se levant sur le visage de Fenris lorsque sa langue joua sur le nombril.

L'elfe était magnifique, le visage abandonné au plaisir, les joues légèrement rougies, le corps cambré. Garrett embrassa son ventre tandis que ses mains crochetaient le pantalon pour le descendre. Ses larges mains ne purent s'empêcher de caresser ses fesses en grondant d'envie, poursuivant sa route sur les interminables jambes pour retirer le vêtement. Sa bouche continua son chemin sur une hanche, suivant le chemin de lyrium sur la cuisse gauche.

Les mains fines de l'elfe quittèrent les cheveux bruns, effleurant les larges épaules avant de venir s'accrocher aux draps du lit, soupirant plus profondément lorsque sa propre érection fut enfin libérée du poids du pantalon. Ses prunelles vertes suivaient attentivement Garrett, la bouche chaude continuant de dévorer les tatouages d'opale jusque sur le dessus de son pied. Hawke les aurait bien couvert davantage de ses attentions mais ils étaient sales de la veille. Il remettait cela à plus tard, se concentrant déjà sur la cheville droite qu'il avait porté à sa bouche sans quitter Fenris du regard.

Fenris lui souriait, confiant, soupirant sous ses attentions, grondant quand Garrett le mordait.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Garrett en embrassant son genou.

Un léger rire échappa à Fenris, son regard brillant de désir et d'amusement. Le compliment avait fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

-Tu es très beau aussi.

-Juste très beau ? Pas de superbe ou de merveilleux ? Je vois…, le taquina Garrett en mordant le haut de sa cuisse.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers Fenris qui s'était soudainement redresser pour s'asseoir, venant prendre le visage entre ses fines mains pour le guider à lui.

-Tu es irrésistible, souffla l'elfe avant de l'embrasser.

Le rire de Hawke mourut dans le baiser à ce choix de mot, lui tirant un large sourire contre sa bouche. Garrett attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, le rendant avec passion, avec fougue. Un grondement vibra dans la gorge de Garrett tandis que son autre main remontait sur la cuisse de Fenris avec envie. Il vint flatter la hanche avant de descendre dans les creux des reins. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait pour la suite si Fenris lui laissait toujours mener la danse et…

Garrett rompit le baiser, un air contrit sur le visage. Fenris releva un sourcil en caressant ses joues, toujours prisonnières de ses mains.

-J'ai pas de lubrifiant, annonça Hawke comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Un franc éclat de rire franchit les lèvres de Fenris qui en fut secoué.

-Idiot, soupira l'elfe en déposant un baiser léger sur sa bouche. Va en chercher ou trouve une autre solution ?

Garrett ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son sourire, même quand Fenris le traitait d'idiot. Cela équivalait à une grande déclaration d'amour à ses yeux. Il tendit le cou pour l'embrasser et souffla :

-Je reviens vite.

Il se redressa sous le regard intense de Fenris, attrapa la chemise rouge au sol pour la passer – vu que c'était la sienne – afin de cacher son érection et s'arrêta tout de même près de la porte pour un dernier regard énamouré sur le guerrier nu qui n'attendait que lui. Garrett sortit de la pièce pour filer en cuisine et dénicher la première bouteille d'huile qu'il trouvait avant de remonter en courant, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Il passa la porte haletant, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Tadaaaaaaam, fit-il en levant le flacon de verre.

Le regard sombre de Hawke remonta sur Fenris qui s'était mis sur ses coudes en l'attendant. Un sourire de séducteur et il se rapprocha du lit en jetant la chemise rouge derrière lui. Il posa la bouteille près de ses pieds et fut charmé lorsque l'elfe joua de ses orteils sur le verre sombre. Garrett en avait profité pour se débarrasser de son pantalon bien trop étroit mais avant de remonter, il embrassa le dessus du pied sensuel et joueur, arrêtant ensuite sa bouche sur la hanche de l'elfe avec un sourire plus carnassier.

-Où en étais-je…, susurra-t-il en continuant de remonter.

Hawke vint jusqu'aux lèvres de Fenris, n'ayant pas oublié de remonter la bouteille avec lui. Il l'embrassa avec amour avant de redescendre vers une destination bien précise. Et Fenris le regarda faire avec une fascination non dissimulée. Parce qu'on ne s'était jamais occupé de lui ainsi. Son souffle s'accéléra en suivant le visage de Garrett se rapprocher de son membre fièrement dressé sur son ventre, ses joues rougissant un peu plus et son cœur cognant plus fortement dans sa poitrine.

-Garrett, l'appela-t-il entre le besoin et l'hésitation.

Son amant lui répondit avec un sourire doux avant que sa langue vienne saluer sa verge. Fenris gémit en serrant les draps dans ses mains. Il se cambra mais refusa de fermer les yeux, de perdre la moindre miette de cet instant si intense. Le sourire de Garrett s'agrandit, ses yeux dans les siens, quand la pointe de sa langue vint jouer sur le sommet de son sexe avant de le suçoter. Une de ses mains avait débouché la bouteille pour s'enduire les doigts tandis que l'autre caressait sa cuisse, venant flatter ses bourses pour intensifier le plaisir de l'elfe. Hawke le prit alors en bouche et commença doucement à jouer sur son membre. Voir Fenris perdre pied valait tout l'or du monde. Son fin corps tendu par le plaisir, son ventre musclé contracté, ses mains cramponnées aux draps, son regard vert brillant comme jamais, ses gémissements sensuels et rauques à la fois. Et bien sûr, les tatouages de lyrium qui s'illuminaient sur son corps, sublimant sa silhouette gracile.

Garrett en frissonnait d'envie, se sentant dur comme la pierre mais il était tout à son amant. Lorsque ce fut clair que Fenris s'abandonnait, Hawke en profita pour venir saluer ses fesses fermes et finalement introduire un premier doigt en lui. Il sentit le corps de Fenris se tendre avant de se laisser aller sous les attentions de sa langue sur son membre. Et tout en le préparant, Hawke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa vie sexuelle était passée de la case « désertique» à la case « divine ». Il gronda d'envie en glissant un second doigt en lui, venant fouiller à la recherche d'un point précis.

Fenris rejeta la tête en arrière en lâchant une exclamation de plaisir. Son torse se soulevait plus rapidement, gémissant quelque chose d'inarticulé quand Garrett prit un malin plaisir à appuyer sur cette zone. Une des fines mains finit par venir empoigner ses cheveux avec brutalité. Garrett ne relâcha pas sa prise, les yeux sur son amant.

-Je vais…

Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, Hawke fit un mouvement de va et vient plus profond sur son membre en même temps que ses doigts s'activaient en lui et Fenris n'eut d'autre choix que de craquer. Son corps puissant se tendit brusquement en arrière, criant se plaisir. Garrett ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, hypnotisé. Il était superbe. Il aurait pu venir rien qu'à le regarder. Il donna un dernier coup de langue à son membre, avalant la semence de son amant tel le gentleman qu'il était, tout en retirant ses doigts. Fenris était retombé contre le matelas, le souffle court, le corps détendu, la lumière des lignes d'opale faiblissant.

Sous la peau brune, Fenris sentait son cœur prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait jamais eu l'honneur qu'on lui fasse cela et c'était… divin. Les yeux clos, il sentit le corps de son amant revenir au-dessus de lui, venir le couvrir dans un grondement d'envie qui lui tira un rictus. L'elfe leva paresseusement les bras pour l'entourer et Hawke se pressa contre lui, se frottant amoureusement contre son corps qui s'illuminait à son contact. Fenris rouvrit ses paupières pour voir le grand sourire fier de Garrett et vint l'embrasser distraitement.

-Tu es superbe, souffla Garrett en répondant avec tendresse. J'ai terriblement envie de toi…

Hawke lui donna un coup de langue, pas certain que Fenris ait envie de l'embrasser après ce qu'il venait de faire. Les doigts se Fenris plongèrent dans les cheveux bruns avec une sensualité qui fit gronder Garrett. Nullement effrayé ou rebuté, Fenris vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût était amer, étrange. Son corps longiligne ondula sous celui si massif qui le recouvrait, soupirant contre sa bouche avant de murmurer :

-J'ai envie de toi, Garrett…

Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit du mage qui eut un instant de blanc total avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, passion. Une partie de lui beaucoup plus animale et empressée prit les commandes. Il se frotta contre le bassin de l'elfe, ses larges mains descendant sur les hanches fines pour les saisir avec fermeté. Garrett rompit le baiser, le regard enflammé et il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de son amant. D'un geste sec, il rapprocha le bassin de Fenris du sien, ses fesses sur ses cuisses. La main de Fenris toujours accroché dans ses cheveux coula sur la nuque du mage pour s'y accrocher tandis que Hawke le pénétrait lentement. Ce dernier se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre plus vivement. Toujours courbé en avant, Garrett déposa des baisers fiévreux sur le torse caramel. Il avait aussi peur de lui faire mal, de réveiller des douloureux souvenirs et son regard cherchait le moindre indice.

Fenris avait rejeté la tête en arrière, le souffle rapide, un gémissement entre la douleur de la première pénétration et le plaisir lui échappant. Il lui griffa la nuque quand il sentit Garrett se retirer en douceur pour revenir en lui, rouvrant les yeux pour venir le voir, boire ses expressions de plaisir. Il commença alors à onduler du bassin pour s'empaler de lui-même alors que Hawke était encore précautionneux. Fenris remonta ses jambes contre les hanches du mage et les noua autour de lui. Hawke en gronda de contentement, commençant à aller et venir avec plus d'ardeur en lui, venant provoquer les délicieux gémissements qu'il avait entendus en butant au fond de lui.

Hawke passa un bras autour de la taille de Fenris et le redressa, l'assaillant sur ses cuisses, laissant alors l'elfe le dominer. Il enveloppa sa taille étroitement de ce bras, l'autre venant caresser ses fesses. Fenris gémit davantage à la fougue de son amant, ses sens n'ayant jamais été autant affolés. Sa main sur la nuque de Hawke remonta dans ses cheveux bruns pour s'y cramponner et son autre bras s'accrocha à la large épaule, la griffant elle aussi.

Les prunelles vertes embrumées de plaisir se baissèrent sur Hawke qui avait relevé la tête vers lui. Un sourire ourlait la bouche de Garrett qui était dans un état aussi chaotique que le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlant entre gémissements de plaisir, grondements, cris, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre comme leurs corps étroitement liés. Jamais Fenris n'avait expérimenté le plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un de choix, d'aimer et c'était d'une intensité dévastatrice. Fenris finit par se tendre en arrière, lâchant un cri sonore qui résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'il se libéra pour la seconde fois entre eux deux.

Hawke ne tarda pas à le suivre. C'était impossible de se retenir plus longtemps devant un tel spectacle. Il feula de plaisir et se libéra en lui avant de venir nicher son visage dans le cou gracile, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Ils demeurèrent un instant à la verticale, puis Garrett les fit doucement basculer, allongeant Fenris sur le matelas après s'être retiré puis il se coucha à côté de lui. Chacun sur leur nuage, les jambes emmêlées, leurs peaux nues qui se frôlaient, Hawke était en pleine admiration de Fenris complètement abandonné au plaisir. Il était plus beau que jamais essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, sa peau caramel couverte de sueur, entouré de l'odeur du sexe qui emplissait l'air.

Garrett avait un sourire bête accroché aux lèvres et il glissa doucement sa main sur son ventre musclé, le caressant avec tendresse tandis qu'il venait embrasser l'épaule blessée de Fenris.

-C'est trop tôt pour dire que je suis amoureux, ou pas ? s'enquit-il dans un souffle taquin.

Fenris rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Hawke à cette question. Un reniflement faussement désabusé lui échappa lorsqu'il fit face à son amant, sa bouche venant saluer l'épaule de Garrett avant que son nez ne suive la ligne du cou. Fenris remonta jusqu'à son oreille, faisant frissonner agréablement son amant.

-Non, souffla Fenris avec amour.

Ce dernier vint se lover contre le corps massif, sa bouche venant ravir celle de Garrett pour un baiser paresseux, tendre, amoureux. Hawke l'accueillit avec ravissement, l'enveloppa étroitement contre lui tout en répondant au baiser. Fenris avait mis plus de temps que lui à dévoiler ses sentiments mais quelque part, il était charmé depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Tant mieux, murmura Garrett contre sa bouche. Parce que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la Côte Orageuse, quand tu te tenais au milieu des cadavres d'esclavagistes.

Un petit rire échappa au guerrier à cette précision. Fenris joua un peu sur les lèvres de Garrett, en baisers légers, taquins, des petits coups de langues et des mordillements avant de plonger ses prunelles vertes dans le regard noisette attentionné. Ses fines mains vinrent dans ses cheveux pour farfouiller dedans.

-Te rencontrer a été la chose la plus importante pour moi, murmura Fenris.

Cela valait une déclaration d'amour. Hawke reprit ses lèvres avec passion, avec tendresse. Il blottit Fenris contre lui, le protégeait de ses bras, non sans avoir un soupir aux frottements de leurs peaux nues. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à ses mots, lui qui avait tant espéré et qui avait presque perdu espoir sur la fin. Fenris était exceptionnel, il l'avait vu au premier coup d'œil et il ferait tout pour le protéger. Personne ne le lui enlèverait son précieux amour, que Danarius essaie et il allait lui coller sa botte au cul !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Kirkwall, Garrett avait l'impression que les choses allaient mieux. Sa vie jusqu'à présent avait bien trop été marquée par la disparition de sa famille, comme un coup de marteau qui cherchait toujours plus à l'enfoncer. Mais il avait Fenris. Et Fenris l'avait lui. L'avenir ne serait pas rose mais ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

. : : : .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le jour suivant, Garrett discuta avec Fenris d'un possible emménagement chez lui. Il avait conscience que Fenris aimait avoir son indépendance cependant, Garrett rechignait le voir s'éloigner de lui et dormir dans cette maison vide. Fenris sourit et accepta sa proposition. Il n'y avait rien qui le retenait dans cette maison abandonnée par Danarius. Quelques jours plus tard, ils allèrent chercher le peu d'effets personnels que le guerrier possédait. La première chose que vit Hawke en entrant dans l'alcôve qui servait de chambre à Fenris, ce fut le masque qu'il avait cherché partout après Orlais.

Il récupéra l'objet, il se planta devant Fenris. Le masque devant son visage, Garrett murmura d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Tu l'as cassé contre un mur en pensant à moi ?!

Le regard blasé de Fenris accrocha les yeux noisette à travers les fentes du masque, le visage impassible même si un rictus menaçait d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

-C'est une copie.

-Menteur, objecta Garrett en abaissant le masque.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes.

Un soupir échappa à Fenris qui au lieu de l'éviter, attrapa le col de la tunique de Garrett pour l'obliger à se pencher et vint l'embrasser. Garrett gronda doucement dans le baiser, souriant contre ses lèvres en rendant l'échange plus langoureux. Il ne relâcha ses lèvres que lorsqu'il fut satisfait de la tendre excuse.

-Emballe-le, j'y tiens, murmura Fenris contre sa bouche avant de reculer.

-Plus qu'à moi ?

Le sourire joueur de Hawke tira un rictus à l'elfe.

-Tu ne tiens pas dans la malle, opposa tendrement Fenris.

Le mage rigola. Il empaqueta le précieux masque, non sans un grand sourire idiot. Lorsque tous fut dans la malle de Fenris, les deux amants l'emmenèrent au manoir Amell. Hawke lui avait évidemment fait de la place dans sa chambre. Fenris était hésitant, une fois devant ce placard où il allait pouvoir ranger ses affaires. C'était un nouveau pas dans sa vie. Il emménageait avec Hawke. Et la réalité ne le frappait que maintenant. Garrett se rapprocha de lui en le voyant indécis. Il prit une main de Fenris et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser le dos.

-Ça peut attendre demain si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Fenris.

-Parce que la malle sera encore là à ton réveil demain.

Sa bouche vint trouver celle de l'elfe pour un baiser léger qui le fit enfin sourire. La réserve de Fenris s'envola. Il avait choisi cette vie, cet homme, cette maison et il était inutile d'hésiter. Fenris répondit au baiser en venant accrocher sa main ferme au col de Hawke.

-Aide-moi à ranger, lâcha Fenris.

Un léger rire échappa à Garrett mais il était très satisfait d'avoir balayé les doutes de Fenris. Hawke participa activement au rangement.

Ce nouveau tournant de sa vie plaisait à Hawke. Fenris ne quittait plus son côté. Au fil des jours, leur intimité ne cessa de grandir entre les moments où Garrett continuait à apprendre à lire et à écrire à Fenris, les instants de vie commune comme les bains partagés ou les repas, les combats où ils étaient dos à dos en parfaite harmonie et puis leurs étreintes enflammées. Hawke ne cessait d'être en adoration devant Fenris qui lui souriait de plus en plus, soupirait dans ses bras, répondait à son amour enthousiaste et maladroit avec tout autant d'intensité malgré sa réserve.

Et pour preuve, Fenris avait fini par rajouter une touche bien à lui sur son armure. Hawke retrouva au poignet droit de son amour un morceau d'étoffe rouge, qui ressemblait à sa tunique jeté après encore une énième mission pour le Vicomte de Kirkwall. Garrett captura le poignet gantelée, déposant un baiser sur le fer de la main griffue.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna-t-il en désignant le tissu.

Les prunelles vertes vinrent se plonger dans le regard de Hawke.

-C'est une vieille coutume parmi les elfes à Tévinter, expliqua doucement Fenris. Lorsque l'on offre son cœur à quelqu'un, on noue un ruban ou une bande de tissu, rouge de préférence, à son poignet, et idéalement il faut que cela ait appartenu à la personne choisie.

-Oh, souffla avec tendresse Garret en souriant.

Il se rapprocha de Fenris dans le hall du manoir, se penchant pour venir effleurer ses lèvres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa large poitrine. Garrett était ému par ce symbole aux couleurs du blason familial. Il avait envie de lui prouver à quel point, lui aussi, il lui appartenait corps et âme.

-Tu as tailladé une de mes tuniques, taquina Hawke.

-Tu la jetais, opposa son amant.

Mais le sourire de Garrett s'agrandit. Il se pencha pour venir ravir les lèvres de Fenris dans un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Garrett relâcha le poignet et entoura sa taille, serrant Fenris contre lui, même s'ils étaient en armure. Il s'en fichait bien, il le voulait contre lui. Étreinte que l'elfe lui rendit avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Hawke rompit en douceur le baiser. Il posa son front contre celui de son elfe, ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'en prendrais grand soin, Amour, souffla-t-il.

Fenris n'avait aucun doute là-dessus quand Garrett le regardait avec tant de dévotion. Il lui sourit. Il l'embrassa avant de le rappeler à l'ordre : ils allaient être en retard pour le rendez-vous que leur avait donné Varric au Pendu. Hawke prolongea tout de même l'étreinte, le temps d'un autre baiser avant qu'ils ne sortent du manoir. Hawke ne cessait pas d'être demandé par Meredith, le Vicomte ou encore l'Arishak, ce qui rythmait ses journées bien malgré lui.

Depuis cette révélation, Garrett s'amusa à laisser de courtes et simples lettres à Fenris pour les rares fois où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Hawke les laissait dans des endroits improbables, parfois un mot d'humour, souvent un mot d'amour, et de temps en temps, des indices pour découvrir la cachette d'un présent comme des douceurs, une amulette utile en combat, un nouveau livre ou encore un vêtement. Chaque morceau de papier tirait un sourire à Fenris, les cherchant, les attendant comme un précieux cadeau, conservant chaque parchemin dans l'armoire où il avait ses affaires juste à côté de celle de Garrett. Il adorait ces petites attentions.

. : : : .

La quiétude qui régnait à l'intérieur du manoir Amell finit par elle aussi être troublée. Hawke était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Fenris, en train de l'écouter lire à haute voix un livre de contes lorsque Bodahn fit rentrer Merrill. Garrett se releva prestement pour l'accueillir.

-Je suis venu voir Fenris, annonça-t-elle.

Garrett adressa un regard étonné vers son amour qui avait refermé le volume, posé sur l'accoudoir. Fenris fixa Merrill qu'il était loin de considérer comme une innocente pâquerette.

-Viens t'asseoir, invita Hawke.

Il reprit place à côté de Fenris tandis que Merrill s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face de leur canapé. Les deux elfes à présent face à face se dévisageaient silencieusement. Fenris donnait l'impression qu'il allait la tuer avec ses yeux, comme à chaque fois, le regard dur et impartial mais Merrill affrontait la froideur de l'ancien esclave sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Fenris d'une voix calme.

-C'est à propos des elfes du Bascloître. Cela fait deux jours qu'il y a des disparitions et la garde est trop occupée avec le conflit des mages et des templiers. Ces elfes ne quittent pas Kirkwall pour aller ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard suspicieux de Fenris. Hier soir, j'ai suivi une dalatienne rousse qui emmenaient deux adolescents à la tombée de la nuit vers les Terres Brisées. Elle m'a semé car je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Isabela mais quand elle est revenue, elle était seule. Je sais qu'il y a une ancienne grotte d'esclavagistes dans les montagnes.

Aussi insensible soit-il aux yeux de biche de Merrill, Fenris considéra sérieusement sa requête.

-Alors il faut nous y rendre, décréta-t-il en se levant.

Hawke l'avait imité, déjà prêt pour en découdre. Merrill se redressa en déclarant :

-Je viens aussi.

-Non, contra immédiatement Fenris.

-Fen, ce sont des amis à elle, argumenta tendrement Garrett. Et puis, nous avons besoin d'être en nombre.

-C'est pourquoi on va demander à Varric et Isabela de venir, grogna le guerrier.

Devant l'air buté de son amant, Hawke accrocha son regard avec détermination et continua :

-Merrill vient, comme ça, vous serez deux à pouvoir les tenir à distance.

Fenris lui rendit son regard, avec agacement mais il ne répliqua rien. Il se détourna et monta mettre son armure. Garrett sourit à Merrill avec un air désolé.

-Tu as bien fait de venir, va prévenir Varric et Isabela qu'on arrive, dit-il.

-Merci.

Hawke rejoignit rapidement Fenris dans la chambre pour se préparer. Son amant avait des gestes secs, agacés mais Garrett ne dit rien. Merrill était venue demander son aide à Fenris, pas à lui pour une fois. Ils ne s'entendaient guère et Fenris le lui rendait bien, mais en tant qu'ancien esclave, il ne pouvait rester de marbre face à une telle demande, même venant de la dalatienne. Autant Anders avait réussi à trouver un tout petit peu grâce à ses yeux pour ses compétences plus que vitales autant Merrill…

Fenris attendit que son amant soit prêt. Son esprit était tout au combat et à ses spéculations. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'esclavagistes Tévintides pour venir le tirer jusqu'à son maître et si… s'ils revenaient à la charge ? Il ne savait pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus, le long silence de Danarius ou bien les régulières vagues de mercenaires frappant à sa porte.

Une fois parés, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le Pendu, dans un silence tendu. Merrill était avec Isabela et Varric, qui était prêts. Il y avait toujours foule pour foutre une raclée à des esclavagistes ! La troupe se mit alors en route et bien que Merrill suivait Fenris avec détermination. Celui-ci prit soin de rester en tête, loin d'elle. Varric aux côtés de Merrill lui adressa un sourire doux.

-On va les retrouver Daisy, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle à son ami.

-Il va se défouler et après ça ira mieux pour notre Ténébreux.

La dalatienne eut un léger reniflement amusé avant de fixer son regard dans le dos de Fenris, qui était en tête, Hawke à ses côtés.

-Ou Hawke s'occupera de le détendre après, susurra Isabela.

Merrill rougit à l'allusion et lui jeta un regard outrée, ce qui fit rire la pirate.

-Ne soit pas choquée petite fleur, je peux m'occuper de toi si tu veux.

Isabela lui adressa un clin d'œil suggestif qui acheva de faire virer au rouge les pommettes saillantes et tatouées de Merrill sous le regard protecteur de Varric. La voleuse avança avec sa démarche chaloupée jusqu'au duo de tête. Elle taquina Hawke sur ses nouvelles griffures aux bras. Mais Fenris ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à la plaisanterie. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. L'épée de Damoclès faisait de nouveau surface.

Lorsque la fameuse grotte fut en vue, Fenris prit le couloir rocailleux en premier, Hawke ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Des torches étaient dispersées régulièrement sur le chemin taillé dans la roche avant de devenir un couloir droit, pavé avec un plafond presque régulier. Sans doute des souterrains nains. Fenris longea le mur jusqu'à une entrée ouverte. Des bruits de vie s'en échappaient. Fenris y jeta un coup d'œil discret. Dans la salle de vie, un feu brûlait dans le foyer central situé en face de la porte. Juste devant, des Tévintides en train de jouer aux cartes pour tromper l'ennui. D'autres gardes étaient présents sur le côté, sans doute à jouer à lancer des couteaux au bruit de l'impact sur une poutre de bois. Ce n'était pas de simples esclavagistes. C'était de vrais soldats accompagnés de quelques mages.

Fenris opta pour une approche frontale directe. Il entra telle une furie. La tablée ne représentant pas une menace directe, il dirigea son regard sur les hommes à sa gauche – dont deux jouaient effectivement à lancer leur couteau tandis que les autres astiquaient leurs épées. L'un des soldats réagit immédiatement pour accueillir l'intrus mais Fenris fut plus rapide. Sa lourde épée décrivit une courbe gracieuse et dans un murmure, trancha en deux le pauvre bougre.

La stupeur des Tévintides laissa le temps aux autres de venir assurer les arrières de Fenris. Couvert de sang, le regard furieux de Fenris se braqua sur les obstacles suivants avant de se ruer sur eux. Juste derrière lui, Hawke créa une barrière avant d'invoquer l'étreinte d'hiver sur les soldats trop proches à son goût tandis qu'Isabela disparaissait, ses lames d'argent tranchant des gorges ou tout autre point vital. Merrill arriva peu après avec Varric, le nain armé de son arbalète tira avec précision tandis que la mage de sang invoquait une protection de pierre sur sa propre peau avant de distribuer des coups. Les esclavagistes étaient une quinzaine mais le groupe avait l'habitude de se battre avec une efficacité redoutable, même dans un endroit exigu.

Rapidement, les corps blessés, inconscients ou morts s'accumulèrent sur le sol. La bataille touchait presque à sa fin quand le regard vif de Fenris aperçut quatre silhouettes se glisser dans un couloir. Il enjamba un cadavre et découvrit un long couloir qui leur permettait de s'échapper plus loin dans les galeries souterraines. Un mage couvrit la retraite de ses complices en attaquant Fenris qui se prit de plein fouet un sort de glace. Son corps trembla à peine, le lyrium s'enflammant de plus belle sur sa peau sombre. La glace fondit sur son épiderme. Fenris sentit un sort de feu effleurer son côté et il leva son épée et trancha le bras tendu vers lui. Son adversaire hurla de douleur, son invocation stoppée nette et le guerrier l'acheva de sa main pénétrant dans la cage thoracique de l'infortuné. Fenris lui arracha le cœur sans même le regarder, son regard sur le dos des fuyards déjà au bout du long couloir.

-Des Tévintides ? Mais pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils aux elfes du Bascloître ? lâcha Merrill avec incompréhension.

-Ils se sont perdus en route et ont décidé de faire le plein à Kirkwall ? plaisanta Isabela en fouillant les poches des morts.

-En tout cas, ils sont malins d'utiliser les souterrains nains pour s'enfuir comme des lapins, commenta Varric.

Hawke rejoignit le côté de son amour, le regard inquiet après avoir vu les mages disparaître au loin. Le sort de glace ne semblait pas l'avoir blessé. C'était la tension du combat qui faisait vibrer le corps de Fenris et non le froid.

-Fen, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Garrett en cherchant son regard.

Mais Fenris avait les yeux sur les ombres au fond du couloir, disparues derrière le mur de pierre. Il avait reconnu cet homme. Et ce constat lui glaça les entrailles. Sa main serra son épée à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il jeta un bref regard vers son amant avant d'avancer d'un pas assuré dans le couloir. Hawke lui emboîta vivement le pas, ignorant les protestations d'Isabela quant aux poches pleines de trésors et celles de Varric qui appelait à la prudence.

Garrett était alarmé de voir son amant aussi raide que la mort. Fenris continua d'un pas ferme et Hawke ne pouvait que suivre pour assurer ses arrières. Le chemin sembla interminable jusqu'au fond du couloir mais une aura noire avait eu le temps de se développer autour de Fenris. Au bout du boyau de pierres, ils durent prendre une bifurcation puis ils débouchèrent sur une plus grande salle que celle à l'entrée, possédant trois cages remplies d'elfes apeurés et prisonniers. Celles-ci étaient rangées contre le mur proche de la sortie d'où émergeaient Fenris et Hawke tandis que le reste de la pièce était vide. Un terrain de bataille idéal.

Au fond de cette grande pièce, près de la dernière cage, un groupe de Tévintide. Certains furent repoussés comme on chasse des mauvaises herbes. Une femme émergea et posa son regard sur ses invités indélicats. Une humaine drapée dans une robe de mage de couleur blanche et mauve, ornée de bijoux en or et de pierres précieuses, ses cheveux bruns coupés en un carré sophistiqué, des yeux bleus perçants qui se posèrent immédiatement sur Fenris. Un sourire cruel étira alors ses lèvres. Ce qui figea Fenris.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà, mon elfe favori, railla la femme.

À ces mots, Fenris pointa son épée devant lui. Il se plaça entre Garrett et cette femme, son regard la transperçant avec toute la haine et la froideur qu'il réservait à ses plus intimes ennemis. Hawke ne comprenait qu'à demi l'état de tension de son amant face à cette mage tévintide. Garrett ne fut pas le seul à être glacé par les propos de cette femme qui avait donc connu l'elfe lorsqu'il était encore un esclave. La troupe de retardataires - Isabela, Merrill et Varric - se figea à l'entrée de la pièce. Tous raffermirent leurs prises sur leurs armes respectives et rejoignirent Garrett.

-Relâche-les Hadriana ! ordonna Fenris avec hargne.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, esclave ! répliqua la mage tévintide avec condescendance. Mais si tu veux bien rentrer avec moi sans faire de vague, je pourrais me montrer clémente. Tu m'as donné tant de mal avec cette ridicule mascarade.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres peintes d'Hadriana. Ses yeux bleus dérivèrent sur les compagnon de Fenris. Mais les tatouages de lyrium de ce dernier s'illuminèrent.

-Relâche-les et meurs ! rugit Fenris.

Le monde qui retenait son souffle jusque-là, explosa au premier mouvement de Fenris. Le guerrier chargea la mage tévintide. Son épée ricocha lourdement sur la barrière protectrice qu'elle avait invoquée. Fenris savait que ses arrières étaient assurés par son amant et ses amis, il pouvait donc laisser s'exprimer sa rage. Hadriana lui adressa un rictus et invoqua un autre sort tandis que Fenris continuait de cogner à un rythme soutenu la barrière afin de la faire voler en éclat.

Derrière Fenris, les autres avaient immédiatement attaqué les soldats et les mages venus défendre leur maîtresse. Varric épingla le bras d'un mage avec un carreau. Sa victime en lâcha son bâton, ce qui fit échouer son sort. Merrill invoqua un poing de pierre qui éjecta un soldat contre une cage et Isabela recula devant un sort de glace particulièrement redoutable qui faillit la figer au sol. Hawke vint l'aider en balançant un sort de feu et éjecta le mage adverse, soutenu rapidement par un autre.

Fenris finit par faire céder la barrière d'Hadriana mais il se prit un sort de foudre de plein fouet. Le souffle lourd, il la fixa avec haine.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre, esclave.

Fenris gronda en réponse. Il retrouva ses sens et positionna sa lame devant lui. Hadriana joua de ses doigts habiles et incanta. Fenris sentit le lyrium sur sa peau le brûler. Son souffle se coupa net. Son épée tomba sur le sol. Il s'accrocha au manche pour ne pas tomber.

-À genoux, esclave !

-Je ne suis plus un esclave, grogna Fenris avec difficulté.

Hadriana le toisa et intensifia la douleur du guerrier avec un sort qui illuminait dangereusement les tatouages d'opale. Fenris cria de douleur. Quand il était parti, la jeune femme ne connaissait pas ce sort… Danarius avait dû le lui livrer afin de s'assurer de la capture de son esclave fétiche.

À ce cri de son amour, Garrett pivota et braqua son attention sur la mage Tévintide. Hawke fit tournoyer son bâton et lança brutalement un éclat de glace dans la poitrine d'Hadriana. Elle heurta le mur derrière elle et le sort fut rompu, le lyrium sur la peau de Fenris perdit son éclat bleu pour redevenir normal. Garrett revint alors à son combat mais son adversaire en avait profité pour saisir le poignet d'un elfe. Une dague à la main, le tévintide entailla la chair du prisonnier afin de donner un coup de booste à sa magie grâce à son sang. Garrett le chargea et le bouscula.

La force du sort de Hawke fut telle qu'une gangue de glace avait collée la poitrine d'Hadriana au mur. Fenris fut immédiatement libéré de la douleur aiguë qui mordait son épiderme. Il se redressa et chargea Hadriana. Celle-ci pesta en tevene. Elle lutta pour se libérer de sa prison de glace mais Fenris fut plus rapide et plus brutal. Sa main griffue attrapa la gorge d'Hadriana et serra pour qu'elle ne puisse pas parler. Son autre main armée de son épée vint fracasser la glace. D'un mouvement sec, Fenris désincrusta Hadriana de sa prison et la jeta au sol. Il la cogna contre la pierre froide. Dans sa chute, Hadriana lâcha son bâton et Fenris donna un violent coup de pied dedans lorsqu'elle tendit vainement la main vers lui.

À quelques mètres de là, Hawke avait bataillé au corps à corps avec le mage. Il se releva le flanc en sang. Dans la chute, le couteau avait mordu sa chair. Lorsque le tévinitide leva sa main armée pour frapper Garrett, un carreau se ficha dans son œil et il tomba raide mort. Varric tendit la main à son ami et l'aida à se relever. Garrett tourna immédiatement la tête vers son amant. Le combat était fini pour eux mais pas pour Fenris. Ce dernier était plus furieux que jamais devant une femme visiblement aux abois mais Hawke se gardait d'intervenir. C'était un instant crucial pour Fenris et il observait, prêt à l'appuyer si besoin.

Fenris dévisagea Hadriana avec haine, son épée prête à lui porter le coup fatal.

-Attend ! cria Hadriana en reculant minablement sur le sol. Si tu me laisses la vie sauve, je peux dire à Danarius que tu es mort... et te révéler ce que je sais de ton passé… avant les tatouages.

La mage tévintide jouait la seule carte qui pouvait fonctionner avec Fenris. L'elfe suspendit son geste, son regard meurtrier la scrutant.

-Parle, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Pas sans une promesse de repartir en vie.

Fenris resta de marbre à sa demande, la fixant silencieusement avant de baisser son arme au sol.

-Tu pourras partir, grogna-t-il en accrochant son épée dans son dos.

Hadriana sembla soulagée et cela délia sa langue.

-Tu as une sœur en vie. Elle s'appelle Varania.

Fenris posa un genou à terre près d'elle, présence menaçante qui la fit déglutir avec appréhension.

-Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Elle est devenue l'esclave d'un magister du nom de Arhiman. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Est-ce que c'est Danarius qui t'a envoyée ici ? questionna le guerrier.

-Oui. Il en avait assez de l'incompétence des autres alors il m'a demandé de te ramener. Je lui dirais que tu es mort, que tu n'as pas voulu coopérer.

-Très bien.

Son ton avait été bas, comme une caresse venimeuse. Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Fenris et sa main s'illumina brusquement, traversa la cage thoracique d'Hadriana. Ses doigts griffus saisirent le cœur chaud et palpitant.

-Tu pourras le lui dire, derrière le Voile.

Un cri de désespoir échappa à la mage tévintide mais c'était trop tard. Elle retomba sur le sol, morte. La violence du geste de Fenris fit sursauter tout le monde. Non pas par compassion pour cette esclavagiste mais parce que l'elfe avait été encore plus froid et implacable qu'à son habitude. Fenris jeta l'organe chaud sur le sol comme s'il venait de lui brûler la paume. Son regard sévère fixa quelques secondes le cadavre d'Hadriana. Il était débarrassé de celle qui avait hanté une partie de sa vie.

Brusquement, Fenris se détourna du corps de la défunte et se rapprocha de ses amis, plus ou moins blessés. Son regard froid accrocha la tache de sang sur le flanc de Garrett. Fenris se planta devant lui alors que Hawke l'accueillait avec son sourire idiot et chaleureux.

-Hey… murmura-t-il en cherchant son regard. J'arrive pas à décider si tu es effrayant ou sexy.

Garrett baissa les yeux à voir le regard insistant de Fenris vers son ventre.

-Oups…

Hawke plaqua sa main sur la blessure et sourit plus largement. Fenris releva seulement les yeux sur son amant et le fusilla à ce « oups ». Son verdict tomba de manière lapidaire :

-Soigne-toi.

Fenris écarta la main de Garrett pour faire compression.

-Ouais ouais, t'en fais pas… murmura Garrett.

Les doigts de Hawke demeurèrent près de ceux de son amant. Il les frôla tandis qu'il invoquait un sort de soin rudimentaire. Fenris sentit la magie de Hawke. Il ne retira pas sa main. Maintenant que cet imbécile se soignait, l'esprit de Fenris revenait sur les informations qu'Hadriana lui avait données avant de mourir. Il avait une sœur. Varania. Et Danarius l'avait bel et bien envoyée pour venir le chercher. Fenris ne savait guère comment gérer la première nouvelle quant à la seconde, elle lui tordait les entrailles. Hadriana était la plus brillante des apprenties de son maître. Sa mort ne resterait pas impunie.

Lorsque Garrett eut fini de soigner superficiellement sa blessure, il plongea son regard dans celui de Fenris. Hawke commençait à bien connaître son guerrier et la façon dont il agissait, son silence et ses mots secs… Il y avait une grande probabilité pour que Fenris se mure dans le silence, les souvenirs et la vengeance, avant de disparaître dans le but de gérer seul. Il se mettrait en danger sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Pire, il serait loin de lui et c'était hors de question. Garrett avait le sang qui se glaçait à cette simple idée. Il devait le calmer et réfléchir posément, avec lui, à ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'est fait, annonça Garrett dans un souffle pour briser le silence pesant.

Fenris le dévisagea. Puis il accorda un dernier coup d'œil à la dépouille d'Hadriana.

-Partons, déclara Fenris assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

Il proposa à Hawke son épaule, glissa un bras sur sa taille pour l'aider et Garrett ne refusa pas que son amant lui serve de béquille. Autant pour soulager la douleur de son flanc que pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ils avancèrent et Fenris demanda tout de même :

-Doit-on passer voir l'abomination pour ta blessure ?

Garrett ne songea même pas à le corriger sur le surnom affectueux d'Anders.

-Non. Rentrons chez nous.

Fenris sentit quelque chose l'ébranler lorsque Hawke dit les mots « chez nous ». Il n'avait jamais considéré le manoir Amell comme chez lui. C'était chez Garrett. Même si… même s'il considérait le manoir comme sa nouvelle maison. Ne montrant pas sa confusion, il grogna un « hmm » en guise de réponse et resserra sa prise sur la taille de Garrett pour avancer.

Les autres s'étaient évidemment occupés de faire sortir les elfes des cages. Les dalatiens suivirent leurs sauveurs hors de la grotte et regagnèrent Kirkwall. Mais Fenris ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Ses pensées revenaient sur Hadriana et ses révélations. Avait-elle dit la vérité ou non à propos de cette sœur ? Il avait beau répéter ce mot, chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait de rien depuis les tatouages de lyrium, sa mémoire remise à zéro. Fenris était persuadé d'avoir tout perdu. Mais sa pire tortionnaire venait de raviver le doute sur l'existence de cette famille oubliée. D'une sœur. Tout comme elle lui rappela sournoisement que ses chaînes n'étaient pas réellement brisées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fenris suivait naturellement le rythme lent de son amant. Hawke traînait la patte et ils finirent par être distancés par le groupe. Et puis, Garrett préférait être hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes pour mettre les pieds dans le plat :

-Bon. Est-ce que je vais devoir m'asseoir sur une bonne nuit de sommeil et monter la garde pour m'assurer que tu ne te sauves pas ? Ou est-ce que tu as compris qu'il était hors de question que je te laisse affronter le danger tout seul ?

Fenris tourna la tête vers Garrett avec une expression confuse, le regard perdu. Le masque semblait s'être enfin fissuré pour laisser voir ses expressions et Garrett le scruta avec attention et sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Fenris avec honnêteté.

Hawke se sentit soulagé et compatissant. Il serra son bras autour de ses épaules en guise de soutien.

-Alors permets-moi de décider pour toi…, souffla-t-il avec douceur. Je reste avec toi. On peut foncer tête baisser à Tévinter, attendre de pied ferme à Kirkwall, fuir pour brouiller les pistes, enquêter sur cette fameuse sœur, c'est comme tu veux. Mais je reste avec toi, tu ne te lances pas là-dedans tout seul. C'est non négociable.

Les pas de Fenris finirent par se stopper. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait se défaire de ses chaînes une bonne fois pour toute et tuer Danarius. Il voulait savoir la vérité sur cette sœur. Mais plus que tout, la dévotion de Hawke le touchait au plus profond de son âme. Il avait tellement l'impression de ne pas mériter cela. Il n'était qu'un esclave et Hadriana le lui avait bien rappelé. Les prunelles vertes troublées scrutèrent le visage déterminé de Hawke avant de finir par se rapprocher et de venir nicher son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur. Fenris s'accrocha à Garrett de sa main libre pour ne pas perdre pied. Hawke l'entoura, sa joue contre les cheveux d'argent.

Ils restèrent silencieusement ainsi quand Garrett vit Varric se retourner pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient. Hawke lui fit signe de continuer et le nain leva le pouce avant de poursuivre sa route. Garrett inspira doucement et déposa un baiser dans la chevelure blanche de Fenris. Il était rassuré. Il allait pouvoir veiller sur lui et serait à ses côtés si les choses tournaient mal. Ils avaient juste besoin de se poser et de voir la situation de manière plus claire. Fenris rompit doucement l'étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de Garrett.

-Rentrons à la maison, souffla-t-il.

Entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Fenris fit sourire Hawke, qui ne put s'empêcher de venir capturer la joue caramel dans sa grande main. Cela faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre dire ça qu'il écouta juste son cœur et l'embrassa tendrement. Fenris répondit avec délicatesse et réserve avant de reprendre sa position de béquille au côté de son amant. Mais Garrett finit par grimacer sur le chemin et lâcher avec une mine contrite :

-Cela ne serait pas du luxe de passer chez Anders finalement… Ou de lui demander de venir.

-Vu ton état, j'irais chercher l'abomination pour qu'il vienne te soigner.

-Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, ou tu risquerais de le vexer et il ne viendra pas, répliqua Hawke sans parvenir à mettre beaucoup de reproche dans sa réponse.

Fenris eut un rictus mais ne renchérit pas. Ils continuèrent la route ainsi jusqu'au manoir. Bodahn s'empressa de venir à eux afin d'aider Hawke à gravir l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois Garrett assit sur son lit, le nain partit chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Quant à Fenris, ses mains vinrent aider son amant à défaire les pièces de son armure. Son regard inquiet avait du mal à quitter la tache de sang sur le flanc de Hawke.

-File, murmura Garrett en attrapant le poignet de l'elfe. Je me déshabille pendant ce temps-là pour être prêt à vous accueillir…

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son amour et sourit largement à sa petite provocation. Fenris n'allait pas le frapper vu son état. Non, ce dernier vint saisir le haut de la tunique de Hawke avec fermeté, son regard vert brillant d'un éclat de contrariété tandis qu'il se penchait vers son visage de manière menaçante.

-Soit décent, gronda-t-il.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, contrairement à ce que ses gestes un peu secs laissaient présager. Fenris quitta son amant et sortit rapidement du Manoir. Il avait du chemin et prit les passages les plus courts jusqu'à la clinique d'Anders. Fenris entra sans se préoccuper des regards sur lui et chercha le mage blond.

Anders avait justement relevé la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer et haussa un sourcil à la vue de Fenris. Ils échangèrent un regard froid puis Anders se détourna pour prendre une sacoche de soin. Le guérisseur ne lui demanda pas la raison de sa présence ici car il y avait bien deux choses sur lesquelles ils étaient toujours d'accord : leur animosité et la santé de Hawke. La route jusqu'au manoir Amell se passa en silence. Anders se dirigea vers la chambre de Hawke. Garrett était décent, en pantalon mais torse nu, appuyé contre la tête de lit dans des coussins soigneusement ordonnés par Bodahn, sa plaie nettoyée mais il faisait compression avec un linge souillé, signe qu'elle était rouverte.

-Anders ! Content de te voir !

Anders marqua une courte pause à la vision de son ancien béguin, à demi nu, qui l'attendait dans un lit mais il se reprit et sourit :

-Moi aussi, Hawke, comme toujours…

Il se rapprocha du côté blessé et l'ausculta. Fenris vint s'appuyer négligemment au montant du lit à baldaquin et croisa les bras. Il n'était pas aveugle aux regards qu'Anders avait parfois sur son amant mais il ne s'abaisserait nullement à se montrer jaloux ou sournois. Hawke l'avait peut-être provoqué plus tôt, mais il savait très bien à qui appartenait son cœur. Et inversement. Alors il se contentait de les écouter discuter tout en regardant Anders soigner la blessure en profondeur.

Anders finit par gentiment gronder Hawke sur son imprudence qui finissait inexorablement par des blessures et Garrett rappela à son ami qu'il n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir de l'organisateur de la résistance des mages à Kirkwall. Anders rebondit là-dessus pour mettre au courant Garrett de ses dernières actions. Il avait encore conduit un groupe d'apostats hors de la ville.

Inintéressé par la conversation, Fenris fit dériver son regard ailleurs, impassible et silencieux. Les dernières paroles d'Hadriana lui revinrent en mémoire. Danarius avait décidé de l'envoyer elle pour être certain de le récupérer mais est-ce que la mort de sa meilleure apprentie le ferait sortir de son palais ? Sans nul doute. Ses prunelles vertes revinrent sur Hawke, sur ce stupide mage qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il ne craignait pas la colère de Danarius, cependant, il avait peur pour son amant. Les jours paisibles à vivre cette parenthèse de bonheur étaient finis, Fenris devrait être sur le qui-vive pendant un temps. Jusqu'à la mort du magister. Et cette sœur, Varania ? Était-ce vrai ? Était-elle en vie ? Et où était-elle ? Fenris ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment creuser ce passé qui lui avait été arraché par les tatouages de lyrium. Seul le présent avait une vraie valeur à ses yeux, grâce à Hawke. Mais Fenris ne savait pas si c'était pire d'ignorer ou de demeurer sans rien faire.

Le masque impassible sur le visage de Fenris s'assombrit de plus en plus. Garrett avait une petite idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête aux cheveux d'argent. Il se renfermait. Hawke remercia son ami de l'avoir soigné et Anders lui répondit qu'il serait toujours là pour ça, même s'il préférait le voir indemne au Pendu. Il prit congé en lui préconisant de rester tranquille un jour ou deux puis sortit de la chambre.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Fenris pour lui être utile en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Toi ? tenta Garrett avec un sourire charmeur en lui tendant la main.

Hawke pouffa puis roula des yeux devant le regard sévère de Fenris.

-Enfin, pour un simple câlin, je ne suis pas sûr d'assurer quoi que ce soit dans mon état, je ne voudrais pas que ça entache la moyenne de mes performances.

La réponse de Garrett tira son premier sourire à Fenris, bref, mais présent.

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire de toute manière, répliqua l'elfe avec un reniflement amusé.

Hawke lui répondit d'un sourire doux, son regard plus attentif, son expression plus sérieuse lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Fenris le dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tenue. Il n'avait pas songé à quitter son armure, trop tendu et perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux accrochèrent sa main gantelée pleine du sang de sa victime. Par réflexe, ses doigts se refermèrent sur une prise invisible.

-Je vais d'abord retirer mon armure, répondit enfin Fenris. M'offrir le luxe d'une toilette et je reviens.

-Je ne bouge pas.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Fenris et il se tendit pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de se relever. Fenris déposa son épée près du bâton de mage puis se défit de son armure. Il prit un change et s'éclipsa dans la salle de toilette. Il nettoya le sang d'Hadriana collé à son épiderme. Il s'humidifia le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées puis lâcha un long soupir.

Fenris revint dans la chambre dans une tenue confortable que Hawke lui avait offerte. Un pantalon de coton bleu nuit avec une tunique du même coloris, le blason des Amell brodé en rouge dans le dos. Un cadeau pour lui rappeler qu'il était libre de ses chaînes, pourtant bien présentes dans son esprit.

Garrett n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il feuilletait distraitement un des livres qui traînaient sur la table de chevet de Fenris, qu'il reposa immédiatement au retour de son amour. Fenris dont le regard semblait absent, troublé. Hawke l'invita à venir contre lui. Fenris se lova contre Garrett qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants. L'elfe nicha son visage dans le cou de son amant, son nez contre son épaule et il inspira son odeur familière et rassurante.

-Bon, soupira Hawke, commençons par le commencement. C'était qui exactement cette tarée ?

Garrett se mit à tracer des arabesques apaisantes dans le dos de Fenris. Ce dernier ferma ses paupières pour rassembler ses idées.

-C'était Hadriana. Elle était l'apprentie de Danarius, confia-t-il dans un souffle.

Fenris recula alors sa tête, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur son univers, sur Garrett Hawke, et il continua :

-C'était une femme aussi talentueuse que cruelle qui cherchait par tous les moyens à plaire à son mentor. Elle en aurait offert ses propres enfants en sacrifice. J'étais son souffre douleur pour être le favori de Danarius. Elle m'affamait souvent, me jetant des sorts pour me faire rendre la nourriture que je mangeais sans son autorisation ou bien je devais être son ennemi fictif et me battre contre elle. Elle me blessait parfois gravement avec sa magie.

Le récit de l'ancien esclave faisait bouillir le sang de Garrett. Il avait envie de frapper avec ses poings cette Hadriana – ainsi que Danarius. Mais il demeura calme et se força à se détendre. Hawke déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'argent, plusieurs même, avant de se permettre un commentaire :

-Ouais… elle avait pas seulement l'air d'une garce. C'était une garce et une carabinée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Fenris. La tension quittait progressivement son corps. Le silence s'installa mais Garrett le rompit avec une autre question :

-Et cette histoire de sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Garrett savait que le lyrium n'avait laissé aucun souvenir de son passé à Fenris. Pas même son nom, qui lui avait été donné par son maître à son réveil. Indécis sur la véracité des propos d'Hadriana, Fenris plongea le nez dans le giron de Hawke et se blottit davantage contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, murmura-t-il avec sincérité. J'ai beau chercher, je… ne me souviens de rien…

Fenris se recula aussi sec et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Elle peut très bien m'avoir menti, me tendre un piège. Même mes souvenirs sont souillés par la magie, jeta-t-il avec hargne.

L'elfe sembla regretter ses paroles et baissa les yeux mais Hawke ne le jugeait pas. Il comprenait son emportement. Lui aussi avait été victime de la magie. Il était un mage lui-même et en connaissait les dangers.

-Je ne sais pas si je souhaite la chercher ou non, continua Fenris. Pour y trouver quoi ? Un passé dont je ne me souviens pas et si… Et si j'étais déçu ? Si cela ne menait nulle part ? Je ne sais rien de qui j'étais avant, ni de ma famille, mais au moins, je sais avec qui je souhaite continuer mon chemin.

Les paroles confuses mais franches de Fenris tirèrent un sourire tendre à Hawke. Il remonta sa main pour venir lui relever le menton et déposer un baiser tout en douceur sur ses lèvres.

-Alors laisse-toi le temps, d'accord ? Tu prendras une décision lorsque tu y verras plus clair.

Nouveau baiser, puis Hawke glissa sa main sur la joue caramel. Ses doigts replacèrent quelques mèches de cheveux immaculés alors que son regard détaillait Fenris avec adoration. Un sourire finit par un peu plus étirer les lèvres de Fenris qui répondit par un autre baiser, son nez venant effleurer le sien.

-En attendant, poursuivit Garrett, on va demander à Aveline et à Varric de surveiller de plus près tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à du Tévintide et qui rentre dans Kirkwall, par les canaux officiels ou officieux.

Fenris fit remonter une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune en bataille de son amant.

-C'est judicieux, commenta Fenris. Lorsque Danarius saura que j'ai tué Hadriana, il y a des chances qu'il vienne me chercher en personne.

Cette simple idée le faisait frissonner. De colère et de peur. Fenris savait que Garrett se battrait bec et ongle à ses côtés, pour le protéger. Mais l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose le terrifiait. Par besoin, Fenris vint chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser. Il essayait de faire taire ses sombres pensées tandis que les bras puissants de Hawke se resserraient autour de lui. Garrett avait lui aussi très envie d'en découdre avec cet ignoble magister qui avait tiré son amour plus bas que terre, l'avait torturé et avait menacé de le tuer. Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Garrett lorsqu'il recula pour plonger son regard intense dans celui de son guerrier :

-Alors, on va l'attendre de pied ferme. Ce crétin va venir dans notre ville, où se trouvent nos amis. Il va regretter d'être venu et de t'avoir fait du mal.

Garrett reprit ses lèvres avec davantage de fougue, Fenris y répondant, s'y accrochant. Sa haine et sa rage avaient si longtemps alimenté sa force que l'espoir d'être enfin libre, d'être maître de son destin avait un goût de nouveauté. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à Hawke.

Conformément aux instructions d'Anders, Garrett resta tranquille et garda Fenris blotti contre lui durant la nuit. Mais si elle fut paisible pour le mage, Fenris eut le sommeil agité. Des flashs, des bribes de souvenir se révélaient à lui mais lorsque Fenris se réveilla, tout disparut aussitôt. Allongé dans le noir, Fenris fixa le plafond de la chambre, le souffle court comme s'il avait couru à en perdre haleine. Il essaya désespérément de se rappeler ce qui était remonté à la surface, ce que qu'il lui avait été donné de voir pendant un bref instant mais rien… rien ne lui revint. Ses sens se calmèrent et il prit conscience du corps de Garrett contre le sien, son bras musclé en travers de son torse, son visage près de son épaule. Fenris entendit alors les ronflements paisibles de son amant.

Fenris eut du mal à avaler sa salive, frustré, énervé de ne pouvoir se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Il repoussa délicatement le bras de Garrett avant de se lever. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il avait besoin de se souvenir. Avait-il vu sa sœur ? Sa mère ? Ce qu'était sa vie avant Danarius ? Et les réponses étaient quelque part dans sa tête mais rien ne voulait en sortir, scellé par le lyrium sur sa peau. Fenris s'était mis à arpenter la chambre par automatisme, faisant des allers retours entre la fenêtre et la cheminée, complètement nu.

-Fenris ? appela doucement Garrett.

Hawke s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, la langue pâteuse. Il se passa une main sur la nuque avant de faire enfin le focus sur son amour qui avait apparemment décidé de creuser le plancher. L'esprit embrouillé, Fenris n'avait même pas entendu Hawke se réveiller. Il s'était arrêté près de la cheminée où le feu était en train de mourir.

En un battement de cil, Garrett fut debout près de lui. Ses larges mains vinrent prendre le visage de Fenris en coupe, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

-J'ai… j'ai rêvé de ma vie d'avant, murmura Fenris. J'ai eu des flashs. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux tout a disparu. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est bloqué…

Devant sa détresse, Garrett le prit dans ses bras sans se poser plus de questions, dans une étreinte forte et réconfortante. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et sentit Fenris s'accrocher à lui avec un temps de retard. L'elfe nicha son visage dans son cou. Il avait Garrett. Cependant, le mince espoir que ces bribes de souvenirs faisaient naître était encore plus cruel que de savoir son passé et sa famille perdus à jamais. Fenris resserra son étreinte autour de Hawke et celui-ci déposa des baisers tendres dans ses cheveux. Garrett le serra à son tour. Il traça un chemin jusqu'à sa tempe et murmura :

-Reviens dans le lit avec moi.

Fenris n'opposa aucune résistance et le suivit. Il reprit sa place dans le giron de Garrett, sous les draps. Hawke vint l'embrasser en douceur avant de lui sourire. Garrett était impuissant et il détestait ça. Il ne pouvait qu'être présent et le soutenir, de toutes les manières possibles.

Fenris plongea son regard dans le sien avant de venir caresser sa joue barbue.

-J'ai pris une décision, finit par murmurer Fenris.

-Laquelle ? s'enquit tendrement Garrett non sans qu'une partie de lui craigne le pire.

-Je vais demander à Varric et Aveline d'enquêter sur ma sœur. Je veux savoir si elle existe et si elle est en vie.

Hawke déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe à cette confession, rassuré. Il espérait juste que ses amis trouveraient cette sœur afin de faire cesser les tourments de Fenris.

. : : : .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le jour qui suivit sa conversation avec Hawke, Fenris se rendit au bureau d'Aveline pour lui demander d'enquêter sur cette fameuse sœur en plus de Danarius. La capitaine de la Garde était surchargée de travail à cause des tensions qui animaient toujours Kirkwall mais elle lui assura de faire son possible, malgré les faibles informations dont il disposait.

Puis Fenris se rendit au Pendu avec deux objectifs en tête. D'abord, il demanda à Varric de chercher lui aussi sa sœur. Et ensuite, comme Garrett n'était pas avec lui, il partit chercher Isabela et la ramena dans le bureau de Varric. Elle échangea un regard avec le nain devant l'air sérieux de Fenris.

-Ça sent pas bon, grommela Varric.

Isabela lui accorda ce point en pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Si Danarius finit par venir à Kirkwall et que cela tourne à notre désavantage, commença Fenris.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça tourne mal ? coupa Isabela.

Un reniflement agacé échappa à Fenris qui planta son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que je le connais mieux que personne. Si ça tourne à notre désavantage, promettez-moi de m'abandonner et d'emmener Hawke pour le protéger.

-Ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout, confirma Varric avec récalcitrante.

-Promettez-le moi, insista Fenris.

Il fixa ses interlocuteurs avec détermination. Varric et Isabela échangèrent un regard en coin. Ils étaient loin d'être partants pour faire une telle promesse dans le dos de leur ami même s'ils comprenaient Fenris et son désir de protéger Hawke à tout prix. C'était un peu extrême.

-Je ne crains pas Danarius, grogna Fenris, mais je refuse qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Garrett.

-Très bien, soupira Varric en le pointant du doigt. Il va m'en vouloir si ça arrive et j'espère bien qu'on n'aura jamais affaire ce cas de figure.

Le regard vert forêt de Fenris se posa sur Isabela et elle grimaça avant de lui adresser un sourire joueur :

-Bien sûr, j'en prendrais soin pour toi.

-Merci.

Satisfait de leur réponse, Fenris les salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre congé. Isabela et Varric le regardèrent partir avec un air perplexe.

-On est dans une sacré galère, commenta la pirate.

-Je te le fais pas dire… Fichu porc-épique !

Non sans un soupir désabusé, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Isabela au bar, Varric à ses papiers.

Pas un mot ne parvint à Hawke sur ce petit arrangement. Si cela avait été le cas, il lui aurait dit qu'il en était hors de question. Ou plutôt, il l'aurait assommé d'arguments jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule, et ça, Fenris le savait.

Mais les choses explosèrent finalement au cœur de la Cité-État de Kirkwall.

Les Qunaris attaquèrent la ville, semèrent la pagaille et se soucièrent peu des dommages collatéraux qu'ils faisaient parmi les habitants. Pris dans le feu de l'action, Hawke et ses compagnons n'eurent d'autre choix que de prêter main forte à la garde. Garrett n'allait pas abandonner Aveline, pas plus que cette ville qu'il essayait de maintenir à flot. Il avait déjà perdu un foyer, il ne souhaitait pas perdre le second.

Entre deux combats, ils étaient fourrés au pendu pour se reposer et faire le plein d'énergie. Un garde vint trouver Hawke, sur ordre d'Aveline, pour lui remettre une missive. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Mais avant de quitter la protection des murs du Pendu, Isabela leur révéla que c'était sans doute un tout petit peu de sa faute.

Tous la dévisagèrent avec étonnement et Hawke lui demanda de s'expliquer. Isabela leur annonça qu'elle avait volé une relique importante pour les Qunaris, le livre sacré de Koslun, afin de l'échanger contre sa vie auprès de Castillon, un charlatan Antivan auprès de qui elle avait une grosse dette. Un livre qui était l'unique raison de la présence de l'Arishak à Kirkwall. Isabela leur confia aussi que son bateau avait sombré à cause des Qunari qui lui collaient au train. Ces derniers essayèrent d'aborder son navire pour récupérer le livre sacré de Séhéron. Garrett et Varric eurent un rire nerveux, Fenris la regarda avec désapprobation, Anders et Merrill en restèrent bouche bée.

-Est-ce que tu as la relique avec toi ?

-Dans ma chambre, répondit-elle.

-Va la chercher qu'on aille règle ton merdier et après, tu nous payeras une tournée, fit Garrett avec un sourire.

Isabela lui sourit avec reconnaissance et partit récupérer le livre. Merrill lui emboîta le pas. Hawke croisa le regard plein de reproche de Fenris. Garrett tenta de l'apaiser avec un baiser tendre sur la joue.

-On ne peut abandonner une amie, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais, grogna l'elfe en retour avec mauvaise volonté.

Une fois la coupable de retour avec le livre sacré, ils se mirent en route pour la Hauteville, et pour se faire, ils durent se battre contre les Qunaris dispersés dans la Basseville. À chaque fois que Hawke tentait d'amorcer le dialogue avec eux pour réclamer un pourparler avec leur commandant, il se faisait attaquer. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se rendre jusqu'à l'Arishak. Le groupe croisa Aveline en chemin, la Garde ayant réussi à sécuriser une partie de la Basseville pour que les habitants y soient en sécurité. La capitaine leur souhaita bonne chance. Elle ne pouvait abandonner ses hommes.

Lorsque le groupe de Hawke parvint enfin sur la grande place de la Hauteville, ce fut pour être témoin d'une bataille en cours. Garrett releva un sourcil en voyant le chevalier-capitaine Meredith et le Premier Enchanteur Orsino, ces deux éternels rivaux, se battre côte à côte pour repousser une vague de Qunaris déchaînés. Enfin tout était relatif, les mages étaient de leur côté et les templiers du leur mais ils semblaient avoir mis leur différend au second plan pour se battre de front contre l'ennemi commun. Évidemment, Hawke et ses amis se joignirent à leur force. Garrett nota même la présence de son insupportable petit frère auprès de Meredith.

-Que faites-vous ici Hawke ? demanda rudement cette dernière.

-J'ai de quoi mettre fin au conflit, éluda-t-il avec un sourire bravache. Où est l'Arishak ?

-Dans le fort avec le Vicomte de Kirkwall et la haute noblesse, répondit Orsino. Le temps presse.

Meredith fusilla Orsino pour l'avoir devancée puis le regard inquisiteur de la templière revint sur Hawke.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Carver, fais attention à toi, salua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Son petit frère lui adressa un regard noir tandis que Garrett avançait avec sa troupe, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au fort du Vicomte tandis que d'autres Qunaris arrivaient pour l'en empêcher. À croire que le commandant avait un stock illimité de combattants à envoyer au casse-pipe. Mais ils parvinrent jusqu'à la porte du Vicomte et pénétrèrent dans la première salle sans trouver plus aucune résistance. Prudemment, le groupe se dirigea vers le hall de réception qui se trouvait tout au fond du bâtiment. Hawke ouvrit les grandes portes et trouva la foule de la haute noblesse en bas des escaliers. L'Arishak les surplombait. Ce dernier scruta l'assemblée, entouré de ses combattants couverts de peintures de guerre rouge.

L'Arishak choisit ce moment-là pour jeter en bas des escaliers la tête du Vicomte de Kirkwall. Des cris de stupeurs s'élevèrent, de panique, mais aussi de révolte contre ces barbares. Un noble s'avança pour protester mais il se fit tuer par un Qunari. Les mains griffues prirent sa tête pour en faire craquer les cervicales avant que le corps ne retombe au sol.

L'Arishak fit alors un discours moralisateur à ces hommes trop égoïstes pour voir que la terre souffrait par leur faute, trop centrés sur leur misérable carcasse.

Hawke s'avança rapidement dans la pièce suivi de près par ses compagnons. L'Arishak remarqua enfin sa présence. Le Commandant Qunari descendit alors les escaliers pour se rendre auprès du mage intrépide qui lui avait rendu quelques services.

-Cessez de persécuter ces pauvres gens, ils n'ont rien fait, lança Garrett.

-Ils sont coupables de beaucoup de torts, répondit l'Arishak avec un regard accusateur. Que faites-vous ici Hawke ?

Garrett adressa un regard à Isabela qui sortit le livre sacré pour le tendre à l'Arishak.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez coincés ici pour cela, fit-elle.

-Les écrits sacrés de Koslun, murmura le commandant en le prenant.

Il étudia la couverture. Puis il le confia à un de ses combattants pour qu'il le mette en sécurité. Le regard perçant de l'Arishak passa sur Isabela avant de revenir sur Hawke.

-Je vous remercie de nous restituer notre précieuse relique. Cependant, je ne peux repartir à Par Vollen sans la coupable.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Isabela en dévisageant le Qunari.

-Si vous craignez qu'elle s'en sorte, je peux vous assurer qu'Isabela sera puni en bonne et due forme, affirma Hawke avec sérieux.

Isabela afficha un air peu ravi à ce mensonge. Qu'elle espérait bien être un mensonge. Elle demeura au côté de Garrett mais Merrill rejoignit son flanc disponible, son regard sur le commandant Qunari ainsi que les autres combattants, prête à riposter.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, se désola l'Arishak. Je vous défie dans un combat à mort et l'enjeu sera la voleuse.

-Non, si vous voulez défier quelqu'un défiez-moi, s'offusqua Isabela.

-Vous n'êtes pas digne, contra durement le commandant Qunari.

Isabela grimaça avant d'adresser un regard désolé vers Fenris qui la fixait avec froideur. La perspective que Garrett se batte en duel contre l'Arishak ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait confiance mais les Qunaris n'étaient pas des tendres.

-Très bien, j'accepte, lâcha Hawke.

Les nobles reculèrent pour faire place à Garrett ainsi qu'à son adversaire. Isabela s'éloigna, encadrée par Anders, Merrill et Varric. Mais Fenris, lui, ne quitta pas immédiatement son amant. Son regard inquiet vint se planter dans celui de Garrett, une de ses mains griffues venant saisir son avant-bras.

-Je t'interdis de perdre, murmura-t-il.

Garrett lui adressa un grand sourire carnassier.

-Promis.

Fenris relâcha son bras et s'éloigna, son attention sur les combattants.

Le combat s'engagea. La puissance brutale et féroce de l'Arishak obligea Hawke à battre souvent en retraite derrière les piliers qui encadraient le centre de la pièce, préparant un sort, avant de le lui lancer en plein visage. Il devait user de son agilité et de son inventivité pour le contrer et éviter d'être grièvement blessé. Parce que non seulement Fenris avait du mal à demeurer à sa place sans agir même s'il avait en haute estime les Qunaris et l'art du duel, mais Anders était tout aussi prêt à intervenir lorsque son ami se prenait une attaque et que le sang coulait. Garrett réussit à prendre l'avantage, sa puissance surpassant la force brute du commandant Qunari qui finit par se retrouver le dos contre les escaliers.

-Nous... reviendrons... souffla l'Arishak.

Hawke ne prit aucun risque et acheva son adversaire d'une puissante décharge électrique. Essoufflé, courbaturé, le mage se retourna sous les acclamations des nobles à qui il venait de sauver la vie. Son regard rencontra celui de Fenris et il lui adressa un sourire bravache. Fenris vint à sa rencontre de même qu'Anders tandis que Meredith et Orsino entraient enfin dans la salle de réception du domaine du Vicomte.

-C'est terminé ? questionna Meredith en avisant le corps immobile de l'Arishak au bas des escaliers.

Garrett prit appui sur Fenris tandis qu'Anders soignait son flanc blessé.

-C'est terminé, confirma Garrett.

Le regard de Meredith se fit plus sombre, sa mâchoire se crispa de contrariété, avant qu'elle ne s'approche de Hawke.

-Bien joué, fit-elle. Kirkwall a un nouveau Champion.

Les cris redoublèrent autour de Hawke et ses amis se regroupèrent autour de lui. Il fut propulsé au rang de Héraut de Kirkwall.

Garrett préféra remettre la tournée d'Isabela à une autre fois, trop perclus de douleur pour affronter une soirée de beuverie en son honneur. Et puis c'était sans compter sur Fenris qui veillerait à ce qu'il se repose.

Le groupe quitta donc les lieux et les membres de la fine équipe se dispersèrent. Isabela retourna au Pendu avec Merrill et Varric et promit de ne pas disparaître. Anders soigna les plus graves blessures de son ami puis retourna à sa clinique. Garrett salua les autres avant de se pencher dans le cou de Fenris pour murmurer :

-Je t'avais promis de gagner...

-Je serais moins contrarié si le prix n'avait pas été Isabela, contra Fenris lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du manoir.

-Un prix que j'ai gentiment remis à Merrill. Tu es contrarié par son vol, pas parce que je me suis battu pour elle.

Un grondement lui répondit. Garrett sourit et vint déposer un baiser léger sur sa pommette. Fenris les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre où il prit soin de son idiot d'amant. Hawke savait que sous la couche de mauvaise humeur, Fenris était soulagé qu'il soit en un seul morceau. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Après lui avoir fait sentir qu'il avait eu peur pour lui, Fenris se montra particulièrement attentif envers Garrett. Ce qui lui prouva que non, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

. : : : .

La place du Vicomte vacante, Meredith se mit en tête de régenter la ville le temps que les choses s'organisent et que les nobles élisent le nouveau régent de Kirkwall. Cette période de trouble rendait la tâche difficile à Aveline. Les Qunaris avaient laissé un joyeux bordel derrière eux et bien évidemment, c'était à la garde de tout gérer, les templiers étant trop occupés à chasser de l'apostat pour leur donner un coup de main.

Fenris rendit visite à Aveline et elle lui avoua ne pas avoir de trace de sa sœur et qu'elle était obligée de suspendre ses recherches le temps que le climat se calme. Une décision que Fenris comprenait. Il en était de même pour Varric. Fenris devait donc prendre son mal en patience.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Hawke ne reçoive une invitation pompeuse dans le milieu de la matinée. Un noble avait organisé un banquet en son honneur et l'invitait le lendemain. Garrett soupira en relisant la lettre. L'invitation mentionnait les soutiens politiques qu'il y gagnerait mais il était surtout curieux de voir à quelle sauce les nobles voulaient le manger, maintenant qu'il avait assez de poids pour être une marionnette potable, lui, le Héraut de Kirkwall.

Dans la bibliothèque, Fenris était installé dans le grand canapé au centre de la pièce, qui faisait face à la cheminée encadrée d'étagères. Il lisait tranquillement quand Garrett entra. L'énième soupir de son amant finit par faire lever les yeux à Fenris de son livre. Hawke passa derrière le canapé pour s'étaler gracieusement sur le dossier, une lettre à la main et une moue dépitée. Fenris tourna davantage la tête vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil au souffle qui aurait pu fendre Thédas en deux. Garrett lui tendit la lettre. Fenris posa son livre sur ses cuisses et lut la missive.

-Encore quelqu'un qui pense pouvoir te faire pencher d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre. Personne n'est au courant que tu es une cause perdue, se moqua gentiment Fenris.

Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres lorsque son regard se relevait vers Garrett. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que si Hawke mettait les pieds dans la haute société de Kirkwall, il serait éternellement pour une seule cause. Celle des siens. Celle des mages. Fenris ne pouvait rien faire contre, il avait bien compris cela, alors il resterait éternellement méfiant pour deux.

-J'imagine que je vais devoir t'y accompagner ?

-Hors de question que j'y aille tout seul, déclara Hawke avec une moue de gamin buté qui envisage le caprice comme moyen de pression.

Cela tira un sourire amusé à Fenris. La grande main de Hawke vint masser la nuque de son amour. Garrett se pencha un peu plus sur la lettre que Fenris tenait toujours.

-Je suis quand même curieux des magouilles qu'ils vont oser me proposer, ricana Garrett. On emmène qui d'autre dans ce nid de vipères ?

-Varric ne dira pas non à de l'alcool gratuit et au plaisir de moucher quelques nobles, Isabela de les soulager de leurs richesses en montrant ses atours et… Aveline est trop occupée et cela ne l'intéressera pas. Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas recommander Anders et Merrill.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton léger. Fenris ne s'opposerait pas à leur venue. Il faisait confiance au jugement de Garrett. Ou bien son amant l'amadouait un peu trop avec ce plaisant massage. Il avait détesté qu'on le touche pendant longtemps mais le contact de son amour lui manquait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Garrett eut un sourire en coin. Il se pencha davantage vers son oreille et en embrassa la pointe, sa main coula un peu plus sur sa gorge, son pouce taquina son lobe. Il pouvait difficilement être dans la même pièce que Fenris sans le toucher, sans lui démontrer à quel point il l'adorait. Un jour, Fenris allait en avoir assez et l'attacher dans un coin, c'était certain.

-Je préfère emmener Anders, ajouta Garrett après un temps de réflexion. Je m'attends à tout et je préfère avoir un guérisseur dans l'équipe.

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Fenris.

-C'est toi le Héraut de Kirkwall, je ne fais que suivre.

Hawke sourit largement et se pencha. Sa main accompagna la mâchoire de Fenris pour le tourner un peu plus vers lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu parles… je te mange dans la main, tout le monde le sait…

Garrett se redressa. Il arrêta ses attentions caressantes et contourna le canapé. Il se retrouva face à sa tendre moitié.

-Tu crois qu'on attenterait à ta vie lors d'une soirée officielle ? questionna tout de même Fenris avec sérieux. Le plus discret serait un empoisonnement plutôt qu'un affrontement direct.

-C'est pour ça qu'on emmène Anders ! répondit Garrett avec un clignement de l'œil. Mais si ça peut te consoler, je suis sûr que ça va le faire royalement chier cette soirée.

-À moitié, railla Fenris. Doit-on se plier à la mode vestimentaire d'usage des soirées mondaines ?

Hawke lui prit la missive et le livre, pour les poser plus loin sur le canapé. Fenris haussa un sourcil à son audace et le défia du regard.

-Non, ils s'attendent à voir un groupe de mercenaire débarquer. Peut-être même à ce qu'on mange avec les doigts et qu'on pète à table. Rappelle-moi de souffler l'idée à Varric.

-Je te le rappellerai, fit Fenris avec un léger souffle amusé.

Mais les prunelles vertes le scrutèrent avec une sorte de malice tandis que Hawke s'agenouillait sur le sol pour venir plus près de Fenris toujours assis dans le canapé. Celui-ci avait légèrement écarté les jambes et laissé juste assez de place pour qu'il soit au plus près. Les grandes mains de Garrett remontèrent doucement sur les cuisses de Fenris qui sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

-C'est dommage, ajouta alors Fenris. J'aurais aimé te revoir dans une certaine tenue rouge orlésienne…

Une de ses mains tatouées attrapa le col de la chemise de Garrett et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Fenris lui ravit ses lèvres. Hawke répondit au baiser non sans un grand sourire. Ses grandes mains remontèrent vers le bassin de son amour.

-Ah ? ronronna-t-il, joueur. Mais il suffit de demander… si elle te plaisait tant que ça…

Garrett lui lécha les lèvres, provocation à laquelle Fenris répondit en venant mordiller les siennes.

-Elle te donnait un air martial, souffla Fenris avec sensualité.

-Et moi, j'ai le droit de te revoir dans ton costume bleu, ou tu n'as gardé que le masque et brûlé le reste ?

-Je l'ai gardé pour la vendre en cas de coup dur, vu le nombre de mes possessions.

-Malin, convint-il.

Garrett approfondit le baiser après ces quelques jeux, assoiffé de lui. Garrett adorait le fait que Fenris soit plus petit que lui mais il aimait aussi lorsque l'elfe le dominait. À genoux devant lui, Garrett était juste à la bonne hauteur pour cela. Les mains de Hawke remontèrent sur les reins de Fenris pour l'attirer à lui de manière impérieuse. Assis au bord du canapé, Garrett enveloppa Fenris de ses bras pour simplement le garder contre lui. Fenris n'avait rien à redire sur cet étau chaleureux, venant lui rendre la pareille. Ses mains encore sages se mirent à caresser les flancs musclés, y traçant de délicates arabesques du bout des doigts. Lorsque Garrett rompit le baiser, ce fut pour chantonner avec un air ravi :

-Ça veut dire que tu pourras la remettre…

-Je peux éventuellement la remettre, concéda Fenris d'un ton joueur.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Garrett qui fondit dans son cou pour l'embrasser avec dévotion. Il joua sur les lignes de lyrium avec sensualité et malice. Hawke arriva vers le lobe de son oreille et le mordilla. Il tira un soupir à son amant avant d'y murmurer :

-Puisqu'on parle d'Orlaïs…

Garrett descendit ses larges mains sur les fesses de Fenris et l'invita à le suivre lorsqu'il se releva. Fenris suivit le mouvement imposé par son amant, étonné qu'il change d'idée pendant ce câlin aux notes sulfureuses. Il releva un sourcil une fois sur ses pieds, affrontant le grand sourire stupide de Garrett.

-Tu me dois une danse, pour ne m'avoir jamais invité à cette soirée, l'informa Hawke. Et je sais maintenant que tu as aimé danser avec moi.

Hawke avait depuis longtemps réinterprété ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux avant que Fenris se déclare alors il pouvait l'affirmer sans trop de mal. Fenris lui adressa un sourire moqueur et se recula.

-Il n'y a pas d'orchestre.

-Ah, tu ne l'entends pas ? fit Hawke en plaçant une de ses mains derrière une de ses oreilles. Mais si y'a les violons qui commencent !

Il se rapprocha de sa tendre moitié, vint lui prendre une de ses mains caramel dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour un baiser léger. Puis Garrett tendit leurs doigts enlacés sur le côté et entra dans l'espace vital de Fenris. Hawke glissa son autre bras autour de la taille svelte avec un grand sourire. Un soupir exaspéré échappa à Fenris mais il remonta sa main libre le long du bras musclé pour venir la poser sur la large épaule. Plongé dans le regard de l'autre, Hawke commença la valse. Au fur et à mesure, ils s'éloignèrent du canapé et le contournèrent. Sa bibliothèque n'était pas l'endroit le plus large pour ce genre d'exercice mais Garrett s'en fichait bien.

-Tu es un idiot, finit par murmurer Fenris avec tendresse.

-Mais tu adores mes idioties, souffla son amant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur quelques pas, son regard dans le sien. Hawke était satisfait de sa bêtise parce que Fenris n'avait pas ce masque impassible sur le visage. Non, il lui souriait avec douceur et accompagnait ses mouvements avec une grâce et une synchronisation parfaite. Garrett n'avait aucun doute : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Garrett continua de l'entraîner dans cette valse à la musique fantôme avant de venir embrasser sa joue, sa tempe puis de venir parcourir le long pavillon de sa longue oreille. Les pommettes de Fenris rougirent et quelques soupirs lui échappèrent. Il fit remonter sa main dans le cou de Hawke et caressa les cheveux bruns sur sa nuque. Fenris vint déposer un baiser sur la naissance de sa mâchoire carrée, la barbe de son amant chatouillant sa peau. Puis, il partit explorer le cou à sa portée et bientôt, la danse changea pour une note plus sensuelle. Fenris s'abandonna à son amour, sur le canapé – déjà baptisé – passant des soupirs aux gémissements de plaisir. Il l'aimait de toute son âme mais ne pouvait le lui dire. L'elfe avait encore cette retenue parce qu'il ne se sentait pas entièrement libre. Pas tant que Danarius respirait encore. Mais il le lui disait dans ses regards, dans ses baisers et dans ses actes qui étaient aussi puissants que des mots.

Le soir, Garrett et Fenris se rendirent au Pendu afin de convier leurs amis à la petite sauterie bourgeoise donnée en l'honneur du Héraut de Kirkwall. Isabela et Varric furent évidemment ravis à la perspective du buffet gratuit et de l'alcool de qualité – en plus de soulager les nobles de leurs bijoux. Ce qui fut nettement moins le cas d'Anders qui se rembrunit à l'idée d'être avec des hauts dignitaires qui se fichaient bien du bas peuple et des injustices qu'ils subissaient. Mais Hawke réussit à le persuader de venir. L'argument du guérisseur en cas de coup fourré fut son principal et seul argument décisif.

Comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte du noble le soir suivant.

La demeure aux façades grises était imposante, comme toutes les villas de la Hauteville. Leur hôte, Ser Marlein Selbrech, était un homme avec des cheveux blonds soigneusement attachés en arrière et à la tenue impeccable dans les tons de verts. Celui-ci les accueillit et il releva à peine un sourcil en constatant que son invité n'était pas seul. En plus du peu de soin qu'ils avaient apporté à leurs tenues habituelles. Varric avait peut-être fermé un bouton de plus et Anders semblait avoir resserré son catogan mais rien n'était moins sûr.

On les invita à entrer dans le salon avant de les introduire dans une grande salle avec des tables chargées de plats apéritifs. Ils passèrent un début de soirée particulièrement banal et soporifique à se faire congratuler, tout cela autour de verres d'alcool qui coulait heureusement à profusion. Puis le groupe d'amis finit par passer dans la salle à manger pour le repas, une grande table dressée avec l'argenterie de leur hôte, comprenant le nombre exact d'invité. Les domestiques avaient dû s'activer rapidement et rajouter quatre couverts supplémentaires à la dernière minute. Hawke fut assis au milieu de la table entre Fenris et Varric, Isabela à côté de l'elfe et Anders du nain. Rien n'avait été dit sur leurs armes qu'ils avaient conservées et ce même s'ils passaient pour la plus belle bande de goujats de l'année.

Derrière eux, les portes ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se fermer avec le ballet des domestiques qui apportaient plats et boissons dans une mécanique huilée à la perfection. Ce va et vient incessant ne leur fit pas immédiatement prendre conscience que des soldats s'étaient placés derrière eux. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, une lame apparut sous la gorge de Garrett, Anders, Varric et Isabela.

Autour de la gorge de Fenris, ce furent deux mains osseuses et alourdies de bagues qui se serrèrent juste assez pour ne laisser passer qu'un maigre filet d'air.

-Mon petit loup… susurra une voix derrière lui.

Fenris se figea sous le contact des doigts avant que la voix ne glace ses entrailles. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Fenris leva le menton comme il put pour chercher son air afin de grogner avec le ton menaçant que ses amis lui connaissaient :

-Danarius…

Fenris demeura droit mais son regard glissa immédiatement vers Hawke pour voir une lame lui menacer la gorge. Fenris devina aisément que chacun de ses amis étaient pris en otage de la même manière.

Les prunelles olives détaillèrent le visage de Garrett. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée dans sa direction, son regard furieux sur le mage Tévintide. Fenris vit alors la main gantée du soldat saisir sans ménagement les cheveux bruns de Hawke et lui tourner la tête face à la table tandis que la lame s'appuyait davantage sur la gorge pâle. Les trois autres étaient dans le même état de tension, ne disant mot mais tous savaient qui était la menace. Quant aux nobles, ils étaient en train de se retirer de la pièce, leur rôle d'appât et de diversion était terminé.

-C'est « Maître » pour toi, cingla le magister en resserrant ses doigts.

L'air vint à manquer mais Fenris ne céda pas à la panique. Il agrippa les accoudoirs avec force avant que la prise de Danarius ne se relâche aussitôt pour se faire caressante. L'un de ses doigts passa sur une tache violacée dans le cou gracile, un suçon fait par Hawke. En remarquant la tache sombre, le Tévintide fit basculer la tête de l'elfe sur le côté pour admirer l'objet du délit à loisir. La mâchoire de Fenris se crispa. Intérieurement, il bouillait d'envie d'en découdre. Danarius osait le toucher, profaner la marque de son amant, le manipuler comme s'il était toujours sa chose. Mais il ne pouvait se révolter, pas sans causer du tort aux autres.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps… Après tout, un protecteur est toujours utile et tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour amadouer un homme…

Son regard fixé devant lui, Fenris ne put s'empêcher de grogner avec hargne et colère :

-Je ne suis plus votre esclave !

Danarius claqua de la langue en guise d'avertissement, comme un homme qui interdit quelque chose à son chien. Mais la punition vint tout de même, immédiate et fulgurante : de la magie se déversa des doigts du magister pour enflammer le lyrium sur la peau de Fenris, éblouissant et effroyablement douloureux. Fenris en hurla de douleur. Sa poigne fit crisser le bois de la chaise et lorsque la punition prit fin, il demeura haletant. Tout son être était désormais douloureux. Un écho de l'étau qui serrait progressivement son cœur. Fenris garda résolument les yeux devant lui, le souffle court. Du coin de l'œil, il avait perçu la crispation de Hawke. En revanche, Fenris ne vit pas le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur la gorge de Garrett.

-Je te pensais moins stupide que ça, mon petit loup, soupira d'un air navré le magister. Suis-je vraiment obligé de souligner que la vie de tes compagnons est entre mes mains et que je suis encore capable d'invoquer ce petit sort que tu chéris tant ? Réfléchis bien aux conséquences de tes actes et de tes paroles…

Tout semblait voler en éclat à chaque parole supplémentaire de Danarius, comme si les mois passés à lutter contre ses chaînes n'étaient finalement qu'une illusion. Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive, ayant l'impression que ses organes se changeaient en pierre et que son cœur lui était arraché de sa propre main.

Il devait capituler.

Pour les sauver, il devait capituler.

Pour protéger ce qui lui était le plus précieux, il devait capituler.

-Non maître, répondit Fenris d'un ton neutre et laconique.

Il se haïssait pour avoir prononcé ce simple mot. Mais il haïssait encore plus Danarius si c'était possible.

-Bien, susurra Danarius avec un sourire satisfait en faisant descendre ses mains sur les épaules de l'elfe. Si tu as compris, prouve-le. Ne reste pas assis alors que ton maître est debout.

Tout son être avait envie de riposter, à ces attouchements, à ces paroles qui le faisaient de nouveau courber l'échine devant le mage Tévintide. Mais il ne pouvait pas, sinon Garrett serait blessé. Ainsi que ses amis. Le visage neutre et les entrailles nouées, Fenris se leva docilement et tira le siège pour le magister avant de jeter un regard vers les soldats. Ses compagnons avaient tous une dague sous la gorge mais ce n'était pas le seul paramètre à prendre en considération. Danarius était venu avec toute son armée composée de soldats, d'assassins et de mages, prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement mal interprété. Danarius était bel et bien venu le chercher en personne après des mois à avoir délégué la tâche à des incapables.

Puis son regard vert se porta sur Danarius qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le magister avait toujours une barbe grise aussi impeccablement taillée, le regard bleu-gris, dur et froid comme de la pierre, le sourire suffisant, la silhouette sèche revêtue d'atours de prix. Ce dernier prit le temps d'observer Fenris, des pieds à la tête, ne se gênant nullement pour glisser sa main sur son flanc, jusqu'à sa hanche, tel un propriétaire qui flatterait l'encolure d'un cheval qu'il venait d'acquérir. Fenris en frissonna de dégoût et se maîtrisa pour ne pas lui casser le bras.

Danarius s'assit à la place libre, entre Isabela et Hawke qui bouillonnaient tous deux. Il s'empara du verre pour le lever et l'agiter légèrement pour réclamer du vin. Fenris s'exécuta, prenant une bouteille pour servir avec précision le magister avant de la reposer.

Fenris se posta juste derrière la chaise mais son attention se porta sur Hawke. Ce dernier avait roulé des yeux pour ne pas le lâcher car il ne pouvait bouger la tête d'un iota. Il avait l'impression que s'il clignait des yeux, Fenris allait disparaître. Ce qui allait indubitablement se produire. Il était furieux, désespéré, fou de douleur à l'idée de le perdre. Mais il demeurait immobile, crispé au point d'en vibrer légèrement. À ce constat, le masque d'impassibilité de Fenris menaça de se fissurer. Son regard était désolé, hanté. Pourtant cela serait si facile d'enflammer le lyrium et d'arracher son cœur à Danarius, à portée de sa main mais les soldats réagiraient immédiatement.

Surtout que chacun de ses amis devait avoir en tête une technique pour contrer la menace mais aucun ne voulait se lancer au risque de sacrifier les autres.

Le magister retira le verre de ses lèvres non sans avoir été témoin de l'échange de regard juste à ses côtés et renifla avec amusement.

-J'en déduis que c'est pour ce féreldien mal dégrossi que tu portes ça ? lança-t-il à Fenris en désignant d'un mouvement dédaigneux du verre l'étoffe rouge à son poignet. Retire-la, c'est ridicule.

Les mots de Danarius eurent l'effet d'un poignard. Fenris porta son regard sur lui avec rage tandis que son visage demeurait toujours impassible. Le magister savait la signification de cette étoffe rouge et le lui demandait délibérément. L'elfe se révoltait intérieurement avant que ses entrailles ne fassent l'alphabet des nœuds marins. Il devait obéir ou les autres seraient blessés. La gorge nouée, il baissa les yeux vers le tissu. Il le retira. Fenris se refusa à jeter un regard vers Hawke. La douleur était suffisamment intense de la sorte. Son amant avait immédiatement porté ses yeux sur les doigts de l'elfe. C'était un crève cœur de le voir faire.

Un poids insoutenable sur le cœur, Fenris garda l'étoffe rouge dans sa main. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour aimer Garrett, c'était sa manière de le lui dire et Danarius la lui ôtait avec cruauté. Danarius qui ne se gêna nullement pour la récupérer. Négligemment, il s'essuya la bouche avec l'étoffe avant de la tenir du bout des doigts. Il invoqua quelques flammes et regarda le morceau de tissu brûler avec un sourire satisfait, non sans toussoter à la fumée qui s'en échappait.

-C'est ainsi qu'on reconnaît les étoffes de piètre qualité, commenta-t-il comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Fenris avait serré le poing à s'en blesser l'intérieur de la paume. Pour les sauver, se répéta-t-il. Pour protéger Garrett. Il regarda droit devant lui pour ne pas flancher, même si cela le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Puis Danarius repoussa la chaise et se leva. Comme répondant à un signal, l'un des assassins apporta au magister des menottes et un collier d'esclave, magnifiquement ouvragés et portant son sceau. Il prit le collier et se tourna vers sa propriété. Il le présenta ouvert pour que son esclave s'incline et présente de lui-même son cou.

Fenris avait évidemment suivi Danarius du regard, tremblant un instant avant de se reprendre et de se figer dignement. La vie de son amour passait par les chaînes contre lesquelles il avait tant lutté. Sa salive brûla sa gorge lorsqu'il l'avala. Fenris dévisagea le magister, le collier puis il fit un pas vers lui avant de baisser docilement la tête. Alors que le collier se refermait sur son cou, Fenris ferma les yeux pour gérer le torrent de ses émotions. En cet instant précis, il était dépossédé de sa vie, de tout ce qu'il avait construit ces derniers mois. Il n'était qu'un esclave qui avait trop rêvé.

Le reniflement amusé de Danarius se mêla au grognement de rage de Hawke, au juron de Varric et au feulement d'Isabela. Même Anders était révolté et dardait un regard aux abois sur Fenris. Les mains du magister caressèrent les épaules de son esclave retrouvé puis il passa dans son dos pour le menotter. Un des soldats récupéra l'épée de Fenris avant qu'un cortège de protection n'entoure le magister et son prix.

-Bien. Empressons-nous de quitter cette ville nauséabonde, annonça Danarius avec une satisfaction insupportable.

Hawke tourna la tête et un cri déchira ses lèvres.

-FENRIS !

Ce cri figea l'interpellé. Au moment où Fenris tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière fois dans la direction de Garrett, Danarius le poussa sans ménagement dans le dos pour qu'il avance. Fenris faillit trébucher.

-Quelle mièvrerie… s'amouracher d'un esclave, lâcha Danarius avec un rictus de dégoût.

Le magister le bouscula une nouvelle fois et Fenris capitula. Il regarda ses pieds et avança de manière un peu gauche tant la douleur de son âme était similaire au lyrium enflammé sur sa peau. Pour le sauver, se répéta-t-il à chaque pas qui le brisait de l'intérieur. Il entendait encore son prénom résonner avec désespoir de la bouche de Hawke. Derrière le rideau de cheveux blancs, la tête courbée en avant, Fenris laissa filer quelques larmes sur le sol de marbre. L'esclave passa la double porte de bois sans avoir vu une dernière fois son amant.

Le cœur en miette, Fenris se retrouva rapidement dehors sous la main ferme de Danarius. L'air frais de Kirkwall lui fouetta les joues. Fenris releva la tête, ses larmes maîtrisées pour ne pas donner trop de satisfaction à son bourreau. Son regard embrassait une dernière fois les bâtiments de cette ville qui lui avait tant offert. Et qui lui reprenait tout.

Ils arrivèrent aux docks à une heure avancée mais le cortège impressionnant autour du magister dissuada les coupe-jarrets de pointer le bout de leurs nez. Arrivés devant une petite frégate plus discrète que ce qu'il aimait habituellement, ils montèrent rapidement à bord. Le mage Tévintide accorda un furtif regard à son esclave retrouvé avant de se tourner vers le capitaine de ses gardes et de donner des instructions.

Danarius se désintéressa de son esclave pour aller dans sa cabine luxueuse tandis que Fenris était attrapé par deux gardes et traîné dans la cale du bateau. On le conduisit vers les cellules avant qu'il ne soit mit dans l'une d'elles. Une lourde chaîne scellée à une poutre latérale à laquelle son nouveau collier fut accroché. Puis on referma la porte de sa cage et le laissa. Les gardes ricanèrent en le voyant immobile au milieu de sa prison avant de le laisser dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Fenris suivit la lueur qui s'éloignait dans le couloir à travers les barreaux avant d'avoir pour seule compagnie le bruit des vagues qui tapaient contre la coque, l'odeur du sel et le crissement du bois. Au mouvement de celui-ci, Fenris devina qu'ils levaient l'ancre malgré le danger de partir de nuit et s'éloignaient au plus vite de Kirkwall. De cette parenthèse dans la vie de l'esclave.

Fenris laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de lâcher prise. Pris de vertige, il fut contraint de glisser sur le sol. Dos contre le bois de sa prison, il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa tomber le masque. Une expression de douleur et de désespoir étira ses fins traits puis des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler de plus belle sur ses joues. C'était presque rassurant de pouvoir laisser sa peine sortir que de devoir l'enfermer et rester stoïque. Jamais, il n'avait expérimenté pareille souffrance. Celle des tatouages de lyrium gravés sur son épiderme n'était presque rien en comparaison de son cœur brisé. Son corps secoué par le bateau le fut bientôt davantage par ses sanglots.

-Pardonne-moi Garrett, murmura-t-il tout bas comme si le féreldien pouvait l'entendre.

. : : : .

Il était incapable de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là, avec ses mains cramponnées à la tunique d'un assassin Tévintide qu'il cognait durement contre le mur de pierre plus si impeccable de son hôte. Garrett avait le souffle court ainsi que du sang sur son visage, son cou, ses bras, partout. Et pas vraiment le sien. Son regard fou scrutait le visage ensanglanté de sa victime quand sa voix éraillée de fureur prononça une nouvelle fois sa question :

-Où va Danarius ?

-Il… rentre…

Garrett le relâcha et l'homme glissa piteusement au sol mais avec les tripes à l'air, rendant son dernier souffle. Sans un regard en arrière, Hawke se dirigea vers la porte principale, sourd à tout ce qui était autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : retrouver Fenris. Le reste n'existait plus.

Sauf que le reste était bel et bien présent.

Garrett avait été le premier à rompre l'immobilisme imposé par les lames sous leurs gorges mais il l'avait fait de façon tout à fait spectaculaire. Il avait invoqué un sort de foudre conductrice. Puis il avait bondi sur ses jambes et frappé de ses poings. Garrett avait déchaîné sa douleur et sa colère telle une furie sortie des Tréfonds. En revanche, Isabela avait dû porter sa main à son cou touché, plantant une fourchette dans l'œil de son gardien. Anders vint immédiatement la soigner, son haut blanc se tachant trop rapidement de sang puis Isabela se plongea dans la bataille. Pour l'épauler, Anders lança un sort de glace avant que Varric ne vienne à lui pour des soins. Anders s'exécuta puis ils attaquèrent, lui avec ses sorts, Varric qui allumait ces pigeons tévintides avec son arbalète. Mais tous avaient les yeux sur Hawke qui semblait inatteignable. Ce dernier utilisait magie comme poings. Il cognait, enflammait, fracassait en ayant une unique question aux lèvres.

Le Héraut de Kirkwall avait littéralement pété une durite. Comme si Fenris était la seule barrière qui retenait une fureur dévastatrice et dangereuse.

Ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui et encore, le mot était trop faible. Une fois le massacre finit, Isabela laissa tomber le cadavre à ses pieds et tenta d'atteindre Garrett qui se dirigeait d'un pas rigide vers la porte de la pièce pour se lancer seul à la poursuite de Danarius.

-Merde, jura Varric. Anders, stoppe-le.

-Je vais le regretter, soupira ce dernier.

Anders invoqua un sort pour immobiliser Garrett sur place. Un sort qui le fit devenir violent. Celui-ci lutta de toutes ses forces en criant, insultant même Anders dans sa rage aveugle. Varric tapota l'épaule de Blondie tandis qu'Isabela se plantait devant Hawke.

-Dégage de là et lâchez-moi ! hurla Garrett.

Isabela savait que ses mots ne l'atteindraient pas, aussi, elle opta pour une autre méthode. Immobilisé, Hawke ne pouvait rien lui faire. Mais elle, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui donner une bonne droite et lorsque le regard furieux de son ami revint sur elle en lui promettant la mort pour avoir osé faire cela, elle recommença.

-Ça suffit tes conneries, fit-elle avec une voix ferme. Foncer tête baissée ne sera d'aucune aide à Fenris surtout que ce connard a dû partir en bateau. Alors tu vas te calmer, laisser Anders te soigner et nous laisser gérer les détails stratégiques que tu es incapable d'envisager pour l'instant.

Hawke banda les muscles, désireux de répliquer mais la prison magique le maintenait toujours. Isabela affronta son regard sombre mais la colère sourde était en train de passer pour se muer en abattement. Isabela fit signe à Anders d'arrêter son sort et, avec un temps d'hésitation pour la sécurité de son amie, il le fit. Garrett sembla perdre l'équilibre et avança d'un pas incertain mais Isabela le réceptionna contre elle. Le corps musculeux de Garrett vibrait encore et elle le serra contre elle.

-Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, murmura-t-il d'une voix absente.

-Et on va le retrouver, souffla Isabela. Tu as ma parole.

Son amie recula et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses deux mains pressèrent les larges épaules de Hawke. Varric et Anders se rapprochèrent du duo. Anders avisa la belle entaille sur la gorge de Garrett qu'il soigna immédiatement. Varric leva les yeux sur Isabela qui relâchait sa prise sur Hawke. Son visage laissait clairement entendre qu'elle avait une idée.

-Varric, Anders, ramenez-le au Pendu et faite venir toute l'aide dont nous aurons besoin.

-Et tu vas... ? demanda Varric.

-Je m'occupe d'un détail d'importance.

Varric et Isabela se scrutèrent mais chacun avait ses petits secrets aussi, Varric approuva d'un mouvement de la tête. Isabela jeta un dernier regard vers Garrett qui semblait à présent figé sur place. Puis elle tourna les talons, enjamba élégamment quelques corps avant de filer rapidement en direction des Docks. Elle allait lui trouver un bateau.

Anders jeta un regard vers Varric mais il n'osait pas dire un mot. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Fenris mais cet événement l'avait lui aussi retourné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'elfe se sacrifierait de cette manière pour eux, pour Hawke. Varric rencontra le regard hésitant d'Anders et prit le bras de Garrett. Ce dernier posa enfin les yeux sur son ami nain, comme si ce contact l'avait reconnecté avec le monde qui l'entourait.

-Viens, dit simplement Varric.

Sans réfléchir, Hawke le suivit sous le regard soucieux d'Anders. Le chemin fut long et silencieux jusqu'au Pendu. Varric évita de passer devant le Manoir Amell, son ami n'ayant pas besoin de voir sa maison vide de la présence de son amoureux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Varric servait toujours de chien d'aveugle. Il guida Garrett jusqu'à sa table privée et le fit s'asseoir. Une fois assis, les épaules de Hawke s'affaissèrent davantage. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, crispa ses doigts tachés du sang de ses ennemis dans sa chevelure brune.

-Blondie, va chercher Aveline et Merrill.

Anders marqua à nouveau une hésitation mais Varric lui indiqua la sortie du menton. Alors Anders sortit de l'auberge non sans un dernier regard en arrière. On l'envoyait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux deux absents. Anders avait peur pour Hawke, peur qu'il ne se relève pas après ce coup fatal. Il se mit à courir dans les rues sombres pour réunir au plus vite la bande.

Quant à Hawke, il fixait le bois de la table avec un regard vide. On venait de lui arracher tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il avait perdu son père, ensuite sa sœur, puis sa mère et maintenant, Danarius venait de lui arracher son cœur, son âme. Une fois de plus, il avait été impuissant. Une fois de plus, il avait été incapable de protéger ce qui lui était cher.

Varric à ses côtés posa une main compatissante sur la large épaule de son ami en plein désarroi même si Garrett ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

. : : : .


End file.
